Power of Love
by Swandie
Summary: Terra dan Aqua adalah sahabat biasa. Sampai ada sesuatu yg tiba-tiba tumbuh di hati mereka, sesuatu yg bernama... cinta
1. Chapter 1 : Terra's Feelings

Ini pertama kali nya saya bikin fanfic KH, maka itu, maaf ya kalau saya kurang bagus nulis ceritanya. Cerita ini mengisahkan mengenai percintaan antara Terra dan Aqua, tapi jangan khawatir, Ventus ada kok disini, enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

TERRA'S FEELINGS

Di sebuah tempat yg bernama Land of Departure, terdapat seorang pria yg sedang berlatih dengan menggunakan senjatanya yg bernama 'keyblade'. Wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan dengan bola matanya yg berwarna biru, warna kulitnya kecoklatan, memiliki rambut lurus sepundak berwarna coklat tua dan dilengkapi dengan model spike yg ada di tengahnya, tubuhnya kekar berotot sehingga membuatnya unggul dalam hal _strength_ atau kekuatan fisik. Dia lah Terra, seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yg juga merupakan murid dari seorang Keyblade Master yg bernama Eraqus. Dia tidak sendirian disini, selain diri nya ada 2 orang murid lagi yg terpilih menjadi calon 'Keyblade' Master. Yg seorang adalah seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun berambut spike warna kuning dengan tubuh yg lebih pendek daripada Terra dan berkulit putih, ia bernama Ventus, biasanya dia dipanggil Ven, Ven unggul dalam hal kecepatan, dan memang dia paling lincah di antara kedua seniornya. Sementara yg satunya lagi adalah wanita, seorang wanita berambut pendek yg berwarna biru, ia memiliki bola mata yg berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, kulitnya putih dan parasnya terlihat semakin cantik berkat tubuhnya yg langsing, ia memiliki keunggulan dalam _magic_ atau yg biasa disebut sebagai sihir, sehingga membuatnya sering dipuji oleh oleh sang guru. Namanya adalah Aqua, dia adalah seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yg sangat baik dan perhatian kepada kedua temannya.

Selama ini mereka bertiga adalah sahabat baik, mereka bertiga sering berlatih bersama dan saling membantu juga. Mereka juga sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan ada sesuatu yg spesial dalam diri mereka, karena mereka terus merasa bahwa mereka hanyalah sahabat baik. Sampai pada saat itu, Aqua dan Terra pun mulai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yg tumbuh di dalam hati mereka, sesuatu yg sangat lain, sesuatu yg tidak pernah ada ketika mereka berkumpul bersama sama bertiga, sesuatu yg bernama... cinta. Ya, ternyata Terra sangat mencintai Aqua, dia sama sekali tak tahu kenapa perasaan ini tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya, yg dia tahu hanyalah bahwa dia sangat mencintai Aqua, sangat mencintainya hingga serasa tak mampu untuk melepaskannya. Sementara Aqua, dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia bisa sangat mencintai Terra, meski mereka sudah bersama sangat lama, namun perasaan cinta itu tiba-tiba saja menguat di hatinya, sehingga ia tidak menganggap Terra sebagai sahabat, melainkan sebagai seseorang yg sangat spesial. Namun, ada satu hal yg sangat disayangkan, mereka berdua tidak menyadari akan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Pemuda tampan itu baru saja selesai berlatih dengan menggunakan Keybladenya, bisa terlihat beberapa tetes keringat mengucur dari kepalanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Terra terus berlatih keras hingga tengah malam, berlatih keras sampai membuat tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal. Saat kepala Terra mendongak ke atas untuk melihat jam di menara, ternyata jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka 1, berarti sekarang sudah jam 1 malam. Sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa Terra sering sekali berlatih keras, itu semua disebabkan karena Terra itu 'spesial'. Kedengarannya menyenangkan? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena yg dimaksud dengan 'spesial' disini adalah kegelapan atau _darkness _yg ternyata juga bersarang di dalam diri Terra. Selama ini dia bisa menahan kekuatan kegelapan itu, namun jika emosinya sudah melewati batas, maka ia pun seakan berubah karena kegelapan yg menguasai dirinya. Perubahan itu ditandai dengan bola matanya yg berubah menjadi berwarna kuning, serta memiliki sifat yg sangat berbeda dengan sifat aslinya, dan sifat itu lebih jahat tentunya. Sampai sekarang Terra bingung bagaimana cara untuk melenyapkan kegelapan itu dari dalam dirinya, dia takut, takut jika dia akan melukai kedua temannya karena ini, terutama Aqua.

"Terra, lagi-lagi kau disini", tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang, ternyata itu adalah Aqua, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Aqua... kenapa kau belum tidur?", tanya Terra.

"Aku terbangun karena mendengar suaramu yg sedang latihan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu berlatih hingga tengah malam?", Aqua pun berjalan menuju kursi kayu yg ada disampingnya, dan duduk tak lama setelahnya.

"Aku... tidak, aku hanya ingin berlatih saja", jawab Terra, sambil melenyapkan Keybladenya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Terra, master Eraqus juga sudah sering bilang kan? Jangan berlatih terlalu keras", kata Aqua.

"... aku mau ke kamarku dulu", Terra pun membalikkan tubuhnya, dia bersikap seolah tak mendengar apa yg diucapkan Aqua.

"Terra, tunggu!", Aqua pun bangkit berdiri, tetapi ternyata Terra tetap pergi meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya Terra sering tidak mendengarkan Aqua bukan karena dia membencinya, malahan sebaliknya, dia sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja, Terra selalu merasa bahwa dirinya berbahaya untuk di dekati oleh siapa pun, karena dia tahu, kalau kegelapan di dalam dirinya sedang bergejolak kuat. Jika sedang bergejolak kuat, kegelapan itu terkadang bisa muncul dari bagian-bagian tubuhnya, salah satu yg paling sering adalah di tangannya. Karena hal ini lah, Terra sering merasa khawatir, apakah ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berkumpul bersama teman-temannya? Dia takut kalau suatu saat dia akan membunuh orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan tangannya ini.

"Maafkan aku Aqua... aku berjanji kalau aku akan memusnahkan kegelapan ini suatu saat nanti, aku berjanji", kata Terra sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke ruangannya.

Ruangan Terra terletak di lantai 2 Land of Departure. Ruangan yg sederhana tanpa tambahan apapun di dalamnya, dengan sebuah ranjang berwarna cokelat yg terletak di pinggir dekat dengan jendela. Disamping tempat tidur terdapat sebuah meja dengan 2 buah bingkai foto di atasnya, yg sebelah kiri merupakan fotonya bertiga dengan Ven dan Aqua, sementara yg sebelah kanan adalah... foto Aqua. Foto Aqua yg tersenyum lepas sehingga memamerkan deretan gigi nya putih serta wajahnya yg sangat cantik.

"... lebih baik aku segera tidur", gumam Terra.

Ia langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya, dan tak lama kemudian ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua malam, tetapi Terra tidak bisa langsung tertidur pulas, dia malah terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya yg berwarna putih polos, tanpa hiasan apapun selain sebuah lampu yg sepertinya sinarnya sudah mulai remang-remang.

TOK!

TOK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yg mengetuk pintu kamar Terra, Terra pikir, siapa yg datang saat jam segini?

"Ini aku", ternyata itu adalah Aqua, oh benar juga, baru saja Terra menemui nya di Summit, "Terra, boleh aku masuk? "

"... tunggu sebentar", Terra segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju arah pintu, ia pun membukakan pintunya tak lama kemudian, di balik pintu itu, terlihat sosok Aqua yg tersenyum manis.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?", tanya Aqua. Terra pikir, mana mungkin dia menganggap Aqua sebagai pengganggu? Malahan dia senang akan kedatangannya.

"Tidak, masuklah", Terra pun mempersilahkan Aqua untuk masuk, "Kukira kau sudah kembali ke kamarmu"

"Sebenarnya, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa tidur, dan lagi sudah ke sekian kalinya aku melihatmu berlatih di Summit sampai lewat tengah malam. Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir denganmu ", kata Aqua sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Terra. Terra hanya terdiam mendengarnya, ternyata selama ini dia sudah membuat gadis yg disukainya cemas.

"... maaf", bisik Terra.

"Ng? Kau bilang apa?", tanya Aqua.

"Kubilang maaf, karena selama ini aku sudah membuatmu cemas, maafkan aku juga karena tadi aku tidak memperdulikanmu", kata Terra. Tak disangka kalau reaksi Aqua adalah senyuman, sebuah senyuman kecil.

" Terra, kita sahabat kan? Jujur, aku selalu berusaha untuk memahami mu, dan karena itu aku juga tidak bisa marah padamu", kata Aqua, dengan senyum yg terpampang di wajahnya.

"...oh", jawab Terra, yg ditanggapi Aqua dengan sebuah pandangan bingung.

"Terra...", Aqua pun berjalan menghampiri Terra, dan tak disangka dia malah menggenggam kedua tangan Terra, membuat Terra terkejut.

"A... Aqua?", tanya Terra.

"Ceritakanlah padaku kalau ada sesuatu yg membuatmu resah. Aku sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan mu, karena akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mendiamkanku dan Ven meskipun kami berdua sering menegurmu", kata Aqua, "sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Terra hanya bisa memandang bola mata Aqua, yg kini selalu memandangnya dengan rasa cemas. Melihat itu, Terra pun melepaskan genggaman Aqua, awalnya Aqua bingung dengan apa yg dilakukan oleh Terra, namun apa yg dilakukan setelahnya membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi. Terra pun langsung memeluk Aqua, memeluk Aqua dengan sangat erat.

"Aqua, aku... aku sungguh mencintaimu..."

So, how do u think? Apakah bagus? Mohon review, kritik, n sarannya ya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Aqua's Answers

CHAPTER 2

AQUA'S ANSWER

Terra benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yg sangat tidak terduga, yaitu memeluk Aqua! Terra pun memeluk Aqua dengan sangat erat, membuat Aqua sangat kaget dengan reaksi sahabatnya kali ini. Namun, ada yg membuat Aqua lebih terkaget lagi, sebuah hal yg sangat tidak disangka-sangka olehnya, yg tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, dan itu adalah... pengakuan cinta. Pengakuan cinta dari Terra seolah membuat Aqua membatu, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berpikir, dan juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aqua kini hanya bisa diam sambil merasakan hangatnya dekapan pria tampan itu, serta mencium aroma tubuhnya yg khas, aroma maskulin dari Terra.

"Aqua... aku, sebenarnya aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak dulu, sejak... aku tak tahu persisnya, tetapi aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau aku sangat membutuhkanmu", kata Terra yg masih belum melepaskan dekapannya. Aqua masih terdiam, bisa dibilang dia seperti setengah sadar, "Aqua..., aku cinta padamu..."

Terra pun melepaskan dekapannya, dengan kedua tangannya yg masih menggenggam kedua bahu Aqua. Dia pun bersiap untuk melakukan hal yg lebih gila lagi, kali ini kedua matanya terus menatap kedua bola mata Aqua yg 'setengah sadar', dan perlahan-lahan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis cantik itu, Terra berniat untuk menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Terra pun terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke Aqua dengan mata yg juga menutup perlahan, kemudian jarak di antara bibir mereka pun semakin mendekat, hingga seolah hanya menyisakan 1 sentimeter saja ruang kosong di antara bibir mereka.

"...!", tiba-tiba saja Aqua seperti sepenuhnya sadar, dengan cepat dia mendorong tubuh Terra hingga Terra mundur beberapa langkah. Belum sempat Terra berkata apa-apa, Aqua langsung berlari keluar dengan muka yg memerah dan tangan kanan yg menutup mulutnya. Dan karena kejadian ini, Terra hanya bisa memurungkan wajahnya, tanda kecewa dan menyesal atas tindakan yg dilakukannya.

"... sial, aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku langsung melakukannya?", gumamnya.

Terra tak punya pilihan lain lagi selain menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera tidur di ranjangnya. Saat dia merebahkan tubuhnya, ia pun merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya, sebuah jimat berbentuk bintang yg berwarna orange. Terra ingat saat Aqua membuatkan ini untuk mereka bertiga, sebagai tanda persahabatan, dan juga sebagai tanda bahwa mereka akan selalu terhubung meskipun mereka sedang tidak bersama alias terpisah. Meski desainnya sederhana, namun jimat ini sangat berharga bagi Terra, mengapa? Karena di dalam jimat ini terdapat kekuatan magic dari Aqua, kekuatan magic itulah yg membuat mereka selalu terhubung, meskipun mereka sedang berada di tempat terpisah. Terra terus memandang jimat itu, sambil memikirkan Aqua juga, entah apa yg harus dibicarakan olehnya besok, rasanya Terra jadi tak berani untuk menemuinya gara-gara kejadian tadi. Tetapi Terra juga terus merasa, kalau dia harus minta maaf kepadanya, minta maaf karena sudah berbuat lancang dan... agak berani.

"... aku harus minta maaf padanya besok", gumam Terra. Setelah itu Terra pun memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama setelahnya ia berhasil tertidur lelap, sambil menyimpan harapan, semoga besok merupakan hari yg baik untuknya.

_Meanwhile, at Aqua's room..._

Aqua sedang berbaring di ranjangnya yg berlapiskan sprei berwarna biru tua, dan di sekeliling dinding kamarnya yg berwarna biru laut terdapat banyak hiasan-hiasan berupa foto dirinya yg terpajang dengan rapi. Meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.40 pagi, tetapi Aqua tidak bisa tidur. Wajah Aqua terlihat memerah, bahkan menjadi sangat merah, Aqua sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kejadian ini akan terjadi. Di kepalanya selalu terbayang wajah Terra, terutama saat Terra bersiap untuk mencium bibirnya yg sekarang sedang ia raba itu, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang kencangnya sekarang, tapi lebih baik dia batalkan niat itu, bisa-bisa ia membangunkan Ventus dan Master Eraqus yg sedang tertidur.

"... Terra", bisik Aqua sambil mendekam di balik selimutnya, yg juga berwarna biru. Sebenarnya, seperti yg sudah dituliskan sebelumnya, Aqua juga memendam perasaan yg sama dengan Terra. Aqua sangat mencintai Terra, sangat mencintainya dari lubuk hatinya yg terdalam.

"Terra, kenapa kau lakukan hal tadi?", gumam Aqua sambil memeluk gulingnya. Wajah Aqua masih memerah, dan panas juga, sepertinya ia benar-benar terpana oleh tindakan Terra tadi, lagipula perempuan mana sih yg tidak shock saat pria yg sangat disukai nya tiba-tiba mencoba menciumnya? Tepat di bibir pula, padahal ciuman di pipi saja sudah membuatnya cukup kaget.

Tetapi Aqua kepikiran juga mengenai dirinya yg tiba-tiba saja kabur meninggalkan ruangan Terra. Memang sih itu refleks, tetapi Aqua juga tak ingin Terra berprasangka buruk mengenai dirinya, Aqua pun berpikir, mungkin dia harus minta maaf pada lelaki tampan itu, supaya mereka juga tidak saling canggung satu sama lain, apalagi kalau Ven sampai curiga ada sesuatu yg terjadi di antara mereka, rasanya hal itu akan memperparah saja.

"Kurasa aku harus bicara padanya besok...", gumam Aqua. Dan setelah berkata begitu, Aqua akhirnya bisa memejamkan matanya, ia tinggal menunggu momen yg tepat untuk berbicara dengan Terra nanti.

...

...

...

Setelah melewati malam yg mendebarkan, akhirnya matahari pun muncul menyinari Land of Departure. Terra yg tadinya masih tertidur lelap di ranjangnya, langsung membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sinar matahari yg menyinari tubuhnya. Melihat di luar sudah terang, Terra langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya, meski ia masih merasakan pegal-pegal di punggungnya yg lebar dan tegap itu.

"Huff... sepertinya aku memang berlatih terlalu keras", kata Terra sambil memijat pundak kanannya.

Terra kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk menemui master Eraqus, sekaligus untuk berkumpul bersama dengan Ventus dan... oh ya, Aqua. Entah kenapa, Terra merasa kalau kegiatan rutin setiap pagi kali ini menjadi terasa beda karena kejadian semalam, rasanya hatinya jadi deg-degan.

"Hei Terra!", sapa seseorang dari belakang, ternyata itu Ventus.

"Hai Ven...", jawab Terra dengan senyuman kecil.

"*sigh* tak kusangka kalau pagi sudah tiba lagi, rasanya malas juga untuk latihan", kata Ventus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"...ya", jawab Terra, singkat.

"Dan lagi, nanti kita harus bertarung lagi Terra! Akan kubalas kekalahanku kemarin!", kata Ventus.

"...ya", jawab Terra, yg lagi-lagi singkat. Ventus yg tadinya berapi-api langsung heran dengan sikap temannya itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa Terra? Sepertinya kau agak aneh", tanya Ventus, sambil menengok ke arah Terra.

"Oh? Tidak... tak ada apa-apa", kata Terra.

"... kau bohong", kata Ventus.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong Ven, aku sungguhan baik-baik saja", kata Terra.

"Tapi... biasanya kau selalu meresponnya dengan memukul kepalaku", kata Ventus, sambil memasang tatapan curiga.

"...hei, sudahlah! Kita harus pergi ke tempat master sekarang!", kata Terra sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Whoa, tunggu aku Terra!", kata Ventus sambil berlari, Ventus pun merasa sepertinya ada yg aneh dengan Terra.

Saat Terra mempercepat langkahnya, tiba-tiba saja Terra menabrak seseorang yg muncul dari arah samping sehingga membuatnya terjatuh, ternyata itu adalah Aqua, yg juga sedang menuju ke Audience Hall untuk menemui Master Eraqus, wajah Aqua terlihat seperti kesakitan, maklumlah, jika ditabrak oleh pria bertubuh kekar seperti Terra.

"A... Aqua! Maafkan aku! Kau tak apa-apa kan?", tanya Terra sambil menggenggam tangan Aqua, membantu Aqua bangun.

"A... aku tak apa-apa Terra... aduh", jawab Aqua sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"Maafkan aku Aqua, aku...", saat Terra mau melanjutkan kalimatnya, mata mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja saling bertatapan, membuat mereka berdua seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Dari dulu sebenarnya Terra sangat menyukai warna bola mata Aqua, warna biru emerald yg sangat indah, yg merupakan salah satu daya tarik dari Aqua.

"Hei Terra, sampai kapan kau mau memegang tangan Aqua?", pertanyaan Ventus pun menyadarkan mereka berdua, Terra dan Aqua pun langsung malu-malu sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Aha... jadi ini sebabnya", Ventus pun memasang senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Bu... bukan begitu!", teriak Terra dan Aqua berbarengan, membuat mereka jadi saling menatap satu sama lain(lagi).

"Tuh, benar kan? Khu khu khu, tak kusangka kalau kalian pacaran", kata Ventus sambil tertawa kecil. Aqua dan Terra tidak menjawab, sepertinya mereka sangat malu, "ya ya ya, aku takkan mengejek kalian lagi, aku akan ke tempat master sekarang."

Ventus pun berjalan meninggalkan Terra dan Aqua dengan senyum yg terpampang lebar di wajahnya, hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi saat ia berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri. Kini hanya ada Terra dan Aqua di lorong besar ini, mereka berdua masih terdiam, mungkin lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tetapi, rasanya tak mungkin untuk terus diam seperti ini, karena itulah Terra memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"He... hei, Aqua", kata Terra dengan tergagap-gagap, sepertinya dia gugup.

"Y... ya?", balas Aqua.

"Aku... aku mau minta maaf karena kejadian semalam, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terkejut, aku... aku hanya gelap mata", kata Terra sambil menghadap ke Aqua, "Aqua, aku melakukan itu karena... karena aku sangat menyukaimu."

"...", Aqua hanya terdiam.

"Semalam ketika melihatmu lari, aku langsung berpikir bahwa... aku sangat bodoh, kenapa aku harus melakukan itu padamu? Padahal, aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu", Terra terus melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan wajah yg sedikit murung.

"...!", Aqua sedikit bereaksi mendengar ini, dia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa apa yg dikira oleh Terra itu salah, tetapi entah kenapa suaranya tak bisa keluar.

"Kurasa... aku memang tak bisa memilikimu, karena aku hanyalah sahabatmu... ya, hanya sahabatmu", kali ini Terra memasang senyum, namun bukanlah senyum bahagia, melainkan senyum lambang kesedihan.

Aqua kali ini tak bisa diam saja mendengar perkataan dari Terra, dan langsung saja Aqua memeluk tubuh pria tinggi tegap itu dengan erat, kini giliran Aqua lah yg membuat Terra kaget.

"A... Aqua?"

"Terra, itu semua salah! Aku... sebenarnya aku juga sangat menyukaimu!", kata Aqua sambil memeluk Terra dengan erat, membuat Terra menjadi lebih kaget lagi karena pengakuan cinta dari perempuan cantik itu, "Terra, sebenarnya kemarin aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya kaget, dan refleks berlari keluar dari ruanganmu, tetapi jujur, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Jadi, kamu..."

"Aku... jujur sebenarnya aku sangat senang, sangat senang karena ternyata kau juga menyukaiku. Kau tahu? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mendengar kau berkata begitu", kata Aqua.

"... Aqua", Terra pun membalas pelukan Aqua, "aku sebenarnya sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi..."

"Tak apa, katakanlah Terra, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi", kata Aqua.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu, Aqua", kata Terra.

"Aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu, Terra...", balas Aqua.

Akhirnya, saia update juga, RnR please, maaf kalo krg bagus


	3. Chapter 3 : Their First Night

Akhirnya saia bikin juga chapter 3 nya! Makasi buat Kimchi, Roxy-chan( namamu singkat ya, kepanjangan sih hahaha, maaf), dan valevor buat reviewnya! Untuk judul chapter 3 ini, harap anda-anda jangan piktor alias pikiran kotor dulu, meski memang agak dewasa sedikit, enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

THEIR FIRST NIGHT

Terra dan Aqua masih belum melepaskan pelukan mereka di lorong besar itu, namun mereka memang tidak mau melepaskannya, mereka saat ini sangat bahagia, sangat bahagia karena akhirnya mimpi mereka menjadi kenyataan, akhirnya, Terra dan Aqua pun resmi berpacaran.

"Terra... bukannya sebaiknya kita ke tempat Master sekarang?", tanya Aqua.

"Aku masih ingin begini Aqua, aku tak mau melepaskanmu", jawab Terra.

"... Terra", sepertinya Aqua setuju dengan Terra, dia juga ingin seperti ini terus, "aku sangat mencintaimu, dan kurasa aku hanya bisa mencintaimu."

"Kau serius?", tanya Terra.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu Terra? Aku serius", kata Aqua.

"... begitu pun aku, Aqua", kata Terra.

Sebenarnya, saat itu mereka tidak sadar kalau di ujung lorong sudah ada Ven yg mengintip mereka, dan ada lagi satu orang yg ikut mengintip, dan orang itu adalah... Master Eraqus. Yah, betul, tak disangka ternyata Master Keyblade ini iseng juga, dia langsung menuju kemari setelah diberitahu Ventus 'Master! Terra dan Aqua sedang berpacaran di lorong depan!', otomatis sang master langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Perhatian memang sudah menjadi watak pria paruh baya ini, apalagi begitu mendengar bahwa ternyata kedua muridnya sedang merajut cinta, antara senang dan kaget, yah... Eraqus hanya tak menyangka kalau kejadian ini akan terjadi, karena biasanya ketiga muridnya ini tidak pernah berpikir mengenai hal-hal percintaan, terutama Terra. Bagi Eraqus, Terra adalah orang yg serius dan agak dingin, dan akhir-akhir ini, sikap Terra menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, terutama ke Aqua, Eraqus malah sempat berpikir kalau Terra membenci Aqua, meski dia sendiri tak tahu alasannya, tetapi ternyata dia salah.

"Master, benar kan kataku?", tanya Ven dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Hm... memang benar apa katamu", kata Eraqus, "sejak kapan mereka berpacaran, Ventus?"

"Aku tak tahu Master, mungkin barusan", jawab Ventus.

"Barusan? Secepat itukah?", gumam Eraqus, yg sedikit kaget.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu juga sih, he he he. Yang pasti tingkah laku mereka tadi memang mencurigakan bagiku", kata Ven sambil tertawa kecil, 'mencurigakan' disini memiliki arti lain.

"Tetapi... kalau mereka seperti itu terus bagaimana latihannya?", tanya Eraqus.

"Aw... Master, lebih baik kita lihat mereka saja! Sekali ini saja kita libur latihan!", Ventus mencoba-coba mencari alasan, sebenarnya sih dia paling malas untuk latihan.

"...", Eraqus pun menghela nafas, seolah tak memperdulikan Ven, ia pun berjalan menuju ke arah Terra dan Aqua yg masih berpelukan. Saat sosok Eraqus terlihat dari ujung lorong, langsung saja Terra buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dengan Aqua, Aqua awalnya kaget, tetapi ketika ia melihat sosok sang guru di belakang, ia pun langsung mengerti maksudnya.

"Ma... master!", Aqua dan Terra langsung menunjukkan posisi siap.

"Ehem... Terra, Aqua, aku tahu kalau kalian saat ini sedang bahagia-bahagianya, tetapi... kalian juga tidak boleh melupakan latihan hari ini", kata Eraqus, "lanjutkan pelukan kalian saat selesai latihan."

"Emm... ba, baik!", jawab Terra dan Aqua sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sekarang mari kita ke Audience Hall, Ventus sudah menunggu kalian disana", kata Eraqus sambil menunjuk ke arah Ven yg sedang mengintip di ujung lorong.

"Ven! Jadi kau yg memberitahu Master ya!", teriak Aqua.

"He he he, maaf", kata Ven sambil mengusap usap bagian belakang kepalanya, "kupikir, sebaiknya Master juga tahu hal ini."

"Ventus!", teriak Aqua, "kenapa kau selalu iseng sih?"

"Hei! Sudah, sudah! Lebih baik sekarang kalian bertiga ke Audience Hall, kalian latihan disana", kata Eraqus.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menurut, Aqua yg tadinya mau menghajar Ven dengan magicnya langsung membatalkan niatnya, dan setelah itu mereka semua berjalan menuju Audience Hall, sebuah tempat yg sering digunakan sebagai tempat latihan atau saat Eraqus ingin memberi sebuah pengumuman penting kepada mereka. Tempat itu cukup luas, makanya itu tempat ini sering digunakan untuk sparring atau bisa dibilang bertarung, tetapi terkadang mereka juga berlatih di luar.

"Baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian", kata Eraqus yg saat ini sudah berdiri di depan, "hari ini aku harus pergi ke Radiant Garden untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan para Master Keyblade lainnya. Karena itulah, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, kalian latihan sendiri disini, namun kuharap kalian tidak akan membuat masalah."

"Siap!", jawab Terra, Vnetus, dan Aqua.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu", kata Eraqus sambil berjalan keluar dari Audience Hall, "Oh... satu lagi. Terra, Aqua, karena kalian sudah senior disini, aku minta tolong supaya kalian bisa menjaga Ventus, jangan sampai dia berbuat macam-macam seperti memecahkan vas raksaksa di lorong seperti dulu."

Oh, iya juga ya. Tiga minggu lalu, karena Ven bermain-main dengan keybladenya, ia pun tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah vas raksaksa yg terletak di lorong besar tempat Ven, Aqua, dan Terra berjalan tadi hingga pecah karena terjatuh, padahal itu kan vas yg mahal, kata Eraqus harganya bisa mencapai dua ratus ribu munny. Dan karena itu, Ven pun tentu saja dihukum, hukumannya? Ven disuruh mengepel lantai seisi ruangan Land of Departure, bisa dibayangkan betapa lelahnya dia? Pasti bisa. Ven bilang, tangannya sampai pegal-pegal selama seminggu lebih karena ini, tapi biarlah, toh, jika dilihat sisi positifnya, otot dia jadi lebih terlatih (jahatnya).

"Em... baiklah Master!", jawab Aqua.

"Tenang saja Master, jika dia macam-macam akan kujitak dia", jawab Terra sambil memandang Ven, sambil mengangkat alisnya juga.

"Aw... ini sungguhan?", kata Ven sambil membungkukkan badannya, tanda kecewa.

"Hm... bagus. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, mungkin aku akan kembali besok pagi", kata Eraqus.

"Siap Master!", jawab ketiganya, hanya saja Ven menjawab dengan nada yg lebih lesu jika dibandingkan dengan Terra dan Aqua.

Sosok Eraqus pun menghilang setelah ia berjalan menuruni tangga besar yg ada di sisi kanan Audience Hall, menyisakan Terra, Ven, dan Aqua di ruangan besar ini. Saat ini mereka bertiga bingung, bingung harus memulai latihan darimana karena biasanya mereka selalu dikomando oleh Eraqus, dan lagi, yg memimpin mereka saat latihan juga siapa? Dalam hati, mereka bertiga berkata 'Aduh, kenapa tadi tidak tanya dulu siapa yg memimpin latihannya?'.

"Lalu, kita latihan apa sekarang?", tanya Ven sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"Apa ya? Biasanya tema latihannya selalu ditentukan Master sih", kata Aqua, "Terra, kau punya ide?"

"Aku? Kalian mau sparring?", usul Terra.

"Sparring? Ng, boleh saja sih", kata Aqua.

"Ah! Aku setuju! Terra, ayo bertarung denganku!", kata Ven sambil mengeluarkan Keybladenya.

"Oke, oke, sabar saja Ven", kata Terra yg juga mengeluarkan Keybladenya, "kau yakin bisa menang hari ini?"

"Ya!", Ven pun memasang kuda-kuda khasnya, salah satu gayanya adalah memegang keybladenya secara terbalik.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menjadi penonton disini", kata Aqua sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Oke, bersiaplah Terra!"

"Ya... ya, ayo kemari Ven"

Rencana latihan mereka akhirnya berubah menjadi sparring, dan ronde pertama sparring adalah Terra vs Ventus. Terra dan Ventus sebenarnya sama-sama tangguh, dan mereka juga punya kelebihan masing-masing. Sayangnya kalau dalam soal sparring, Ventus masih suka terlalu terburu-buru, sehingga sering menampilkan banyak celah untuk diserang. Seperti sekarang misalnya, entah apa karena ingin sekali menang dari Terra, Ven terlihat sangat terburu-buru dalam menyerang Terra, sehingga pola serangannya terlihat seperti... asal-asalan, padahal dia sudah sering diperingati oleh Terra dan Eraqus untuk tidak terburu-buru, sayangnya kebiasaan ini masih sering dilakukan Ven. Terra yg melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya pelan, dan kemudian ia bisa menangkis seluruh serangan Ven hanya dengan sekali tebasan yg membuat Ven terlempar ke lantai. Akhirnya, sparring antara Terra dan Ven pun berakhirdengan keyblade Terra yg tearah ke wajah Ven, dalam arti lain, Terra lah yg memenangkan sparring ini, lagi.

"Aku menang lagi Ven", kata Terra dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Ah, sial! Padahal kukira hari ini aku bisa menang!", kata Ven sambil merengek, seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah sering kukatakan padamu kan? Mungkin kau memang paling lincah diantara kami, tetapi kalau kau menyerang secara terburu-buru, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, karena kau membuka celah bagimu untuk diserang musuh", kata Terra.

"Uh...", Ven pun bangun, dengan raut muka yg sedikit kesal, "... baiklah, akan kuturuti nasehatmu."

"..., kenapa tidak dari dulu saja sih kau menurutnya?", tanya Terra sambil menghela nafas.

"Oke, oke Ven, giliranmu sudah selesai. Dan Terra, kini akulah lawanmu", kata Aqua sambil mengeluarkan keybladenya.

"Awas saja kau Terra, nanti aku pasti menang", bisik Ventus sambil bertukar posisi dengan Aqua.

"Oke Aqua, aku siap membalas kekalahanku waktu itu", kata Terra.

"Ya ya, aku juga takkan kalah", jawab Aqua.

Oke, sekarang mari kita ke Terra dan Aqua. Sebenarnya sih, mereka juga sama-sama tangguh. Tetapi berhubung Aqua unggul di bidang magic, maka Aqua bisa langsung menyerang Terra dari jauh disaat Terra masih berlari ke arah Aqua. Magic yg paling diandalkan Aqua adalah Blizzard, yg bentuknya berupa sebuah bongkahan es. Hal inilah yg menyebabkan Terra sulit mengalahkan Aqua, apalagi Aqua sekarang sudah makin kuat sehingga bisa menggunakan banyak magic tanpa cepat kelelahan.

"Freeze!", teriak Aqua, sambil mengcast Blizzard ke arah Terra.

"Ukh...!", Terra berhasil menangkisnya dengan keyblade miliknya, tetapi justru di saat itu Aqua berlari ke arah Terra dan menyerang Terra dengan menggunakan Keyblade miliknya.

"Kena kau Terra!", TRANKK! Aqua berhasil membuat Keyblade Terra terlempar dengan sabetan Keybladenya, dan tentu saja, sebelum Terra berlari untuk mengambilnya, Aqua sudah mengarahkan Keybladenya ke depan wajah Terra, dengan kata lain, Aqua lah yg memenangkan sparring ini.

"Sepertinya kita sudah tahu siapa yg menang", kata Aqua sambil tersenyum.

"... sial", bisik Terra, "yah, kalau di saat begini, aku sungguh iri dengan kekuatan magic milikmu."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kau juga harus mulai belajar mengenai magic", kata Aqua sambil menurunkan Keybladenya dari wajah Terra.

"Em... aku tak begitu tertarik dengan itu, lagipula Master bilang aku bukanlah tipe yg unggul di bidang magic", kata Terra sambil berjalan mengambil lagi Keybladenya, "mungkin kau bisa mengajari Ven."

"Aku? Tidak Aqua, terima kasih, lebih baik aku lari mengelilingi Land of Departure daripada harus mempelajari Blizzard, Blizzara, dan apalah itu", kata Ven sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak pernah berminat dengan magic sih? Hal itu tidak begitu sulit kok", kata Aqua.

"Aku memang tidak suka, sudahlah, aku mau latihan dulu", kata Ven, "aku mau latihan di luar."

"..., ya sudahlah", kata Aqua sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tetap disini saja, bagaimana denganmu Aqua?", tanya Terra.

"Em... Terra, mungkin lebih baik aku menemani Ven, aku takut dia berbuat masalah lagi", bisik Aqua.

"A..., kurasa kau benar, aku tak mau nanti dia malah menghancurkan peralatan diluar", bisik Terra.

"Hei! Ngapain kalian bisik-bisik? Kalian tak ada yg mau ikut?", teriak Ven.

"Oh, Ven! Aku ikut! Terra, aku pergi dulu ya", kata Aqua sambil berlari ke arah Ven.

"Roger", jawab Terra.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berlatih. Meski sang Master sedang pergi, namun mereka tetap berlatih sesuai dengan jam yg biasanya ditentukan, yaitu dari jam 8 pagi hingga jam 3 sore, waktu yg bisa dibilang cukup lama untuk sebuah latihan. Mereka bertiga menjalani hal ini setiap hari, sehingga capek sudah menjadi resiko mereka, apalagi latihan untuk menjadi seorang Keyblade Master bukanlah hal mudah, meski hingga saat ini, Aqua lah yg memiliki kemungkinan tinggi untuk menyandang gelar Keyblade Master,berkat kekuatan magic yg dimilikinya itu. Terra sempat iri dengan kekuatan magic Aqua, sementara Ven malah cuek saja, soalnya dia memang lebih bangga kepada dirinya sendiri, entah bagus atau tidak, memang sikapnya yg seperti itu.

Tujuh lam berlalu sudah ketika Terra menyadari jam yg ada di menara berbunyi dengan keras, tanda bahwa latihan sudah selesai. Terra daritadi sedang latihan menyerang dengan menggunakan Keybladenya, saat ini dia sedang latihan tentang bagaimana cara untuk menyerang musuh yg memiliki kemampuan terbang, hal ini cukup sulit dilakukan bagi Terra mengingat postur tubuhnya yg kekar dan tinggi, namun tentu saja hal ini sangat mudah dilakukan oleh Ven yg bertubuh mungil (meski tidak terlalu) dan Aqua juga pasti bisa, mengingat tubuhnya langsing. Oke, karena latihan sudah selesai, Terra memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke ruangannya untuk beristirahat, dia pikir, Aqua dan Ven pasti juga berniat begitu. Terra pun berjalan menuruni tangga yg ada di Audience Hall, dan saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Aqua dan Ven dari kejauhan, sepertinya mereka juga berniat untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Hm... lebih baik aku istirahat", kata Terra sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Setelah mereka latihan dan beristirahat di kamar mereka cukup lama, tak sangka malam pun tiba. Malam yg sangat indah karena langit dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali bintang-bintang yg bertaburan di angkasa. Terra sangat menyukai pemandangan ini, dia sering melihatnya melalui jendela kamarnya, sambil membayangkan dunia apa saja yg ada di sana, karena ia pernah diberitahu oleh Eraqus bahwa bintang-bintang itu melambangkan macam-macam dunia yg tersebar di angkasa, salah satu yg pernah dia dengar ya tentu saja Radiant Garden, meski dia sendiri belum pernah pergi kesana. Sebenarnya Terra ingin sekali pergi mengunjungi dunia-dunia di luar sana, tetapi mana bisa dia pergi tanpa ijin Eraqus, diberi ijin pun juga belum tentu.

TOK!

TOK!

"Terra?", terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari pintu kamar Terra, dan setelah itu disambung dengan suara Aqua, "bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu, masuk saja", kata Terra.

"Oke, permisi", kata Aqua sambil membuka pintu, ia cukup kaget ketika melihat Terra yg sedang melihat bintang-bintang melalui jendela.

"Duduklah Aqua", kata Terra sambil menunjuk tempat di sampingnya.

"Iya, terima kasih", jawab Aqua, yg tak lama setelah itu duduk di samping Terra, "kau... sedang melihat bintang?"

"Ya..."

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau suka melihat bintang"

"Hm... kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu kan sekarang?"

"Begitulah... aku juga sebenarnya sangat suka melihat pemandangan ini. Rasanya, aku ingin sekali melihat pemandangan ini selamanya."

Terra dan Aqua terdiam sambil menatap langit. Tetapi tiba-tiba Aqua memasang wajah yg murung, membuat Terra menjadi bingung dan khawatir akan kekasihnya itu, apakah terjadi sesuatu yg buruk? Terra pun memutuskan untuk menanyakannya.

"Aqua, kenapa kau murung?"

"... Terra, sebenarnya saat kita sparring tadi, aku teringat sesuatu."

"Teringat sesuatu? Apa?"

"Ketika... Darkness keluar dari tanganmu, dan kau hampir melukaiku karenanya."

Terra shock mendengarnya, kalau diingat kembali, dia memang pernah tak sengaja melakukannya. Waktu itu, dia seperti gelap mata.

"Katakan padaku Terra, apakah itu yg membuatmu selalu berlatih keras akhir-akhir ini?", Aqua pun memasang wajah cemas kepada kekasihnya itu.

"...", Terra tak menjawab.

"Terra, aku bertanya begini bukan karena aku marah padamu, aku... aku justru ingin mencoba menolongmu", kata Aqua sambil menggenggam tangan Terra, "kumohon, ceritakanlah padaku."

"... ya", setelah terdiam sejenak, akhirnya Terra pun menjawab dengan wajah yg murung, membuatnya kembali teringat akan perasaan bersalah, "aku selalu berlatih keras karena aku ingin sekali memusnahkan Darkness yg ada di dalam diriku ini, tetapi... ternyata itu semua tidak cukup"

"Terra...", Aqua pun mengelus pipi Terra dengan tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk menghibur kekasihnya, "kau tahu? Dulu waktu kecil, aku pernah diceritakan oleh orang tuaku, bahwa kegelapan di dalam hati tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan senjata."

Terra memalingkan wajahnya ke Aqua, mencoba untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita dari Aqua.

"Dengan cahaya pun tidak bisa, karena cahaya juga akan menciptakan bayangan yg nantinya akan menjadi kegelapan. Dikalahkan dengan sihir juga tidak bisa. Dikalahkan dengan kegelapan pun, akhirnya sama saja. Namun, ada satu yg bisa mengalahkan kegelapan di dalam hati..."

Terra memasang wajah yg serius, "lalu, apakah itu?"

"Hal itu adalah... cinta, cinta sejati", kata Aqua dengan senyum di wajahnya, Terra hanya heran mendengar jawaban itu.

"Cinta...?"

"Ya Terra, hanya cinta yg bisa mengalahkan kegelapan, karena cinta bisa membimbing diri kita untuk keluar dari kegelapan itu."

Mata mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan. Cinta... Terra hampir tidak pernah merasakan cinta hingga sekarang, dan tiba-tiba saja dia bisa mencintai Aqua. Meski begitu, apakah itu berarti bahwa hanya sosok Aqua yg mampu menolongnya? Yg mampu membimbingnya keluar dari kegelapan hatinya, yg mampu menolongnya untuk mengganti kegelapan hatinya dengan sebuah cahaya terang. Apakah benar? Cinta Aqua untuk dirinya mampu melakukan itu?

"Kalau begitu... kau mau kan? Memberikan cintamu padaku?", tanya Terra sambil menghadap Aqua.

Belum sempat Aqua menjawab, tiba-tiba bibir Terra sudah menempel di bibirnya. Terra menciumnya, menciumnya dengan sangat kuat hingga terdengar erangan dari Aqua. Terra pun melakukan 'langkah' selanjutnya, ia membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Aqua, dan benar saja, ia pun menjelajahi seisi mulut Aqua dengan lidahnya itu. Aqua sepertinya tak mau diam saja, dia pun melakukan tindakan yg sama dengan Terra, bedanya, Aqua melakukannya sambil memegang wajah kekasihnya itu. Lidah mereka pun saling bersentuhan dan saling 'beradu', air liur mereka juga sedikit keluar dari dalam mulut mereka masing-masing. Terra kemudian memeluk Aqua dan memperkuat ciumannya, diikuti oleh Aqua. Dengan mata yg terpejam, Terra dan Aqua sama-sama menikmati ciuman panas itu, hingga akhirnya 3 menit kemudian, mereka berdua pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, bisa terlihat wajah mereka berdua memerah dan berkeringat, dengan 'seutas' air liur menyambung diantara mulut mereka berdua, nafas mereka juga terengah-engah.

"Aqua...", kata Terra dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Terra, aku...*hosh* aku mencintaimu.", jawab Aqua.

Terra kemudian memeluk Aqua, dan setelah itu ia membawanya ke atas ranjang miliknya, sehingga posisi mereka adalah Terra di atas dengan Aqua di bawahnya. Mata mereka berdua bertatapan sesaat, lalu Terra kembali melakukan ciuman panas itu kepada Aqua, sementara Aqua, dia membalas ciuman itu sambil memeluk leher Terra. Apakah dengan ciuman ini, omongan Aqua sudah terbukti? Terra harap begitu. Beginilah malam pertama mereka, malam pertama yg akan menjadi pengalaman mereka yg tak terlupakan selamanya. Namun, malam pertama mereka masih akan berlanjut.

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. Read n Review plis! Maaf kalau memang agak 'dewasa', tapi mereka gak melakukan lebih dari itu kok. Maaf juga kalau adegan percintaannya sedikit, soalnya baru kali ini saia nulis tentang adegan kyk gini, jd kalo kebanyakan takutnya malah terkesan maksa, jadi kalo krg bagus maaf ya. Btw, kalian ada ide buat nama chapter selanjutnya? Kalo ada, kasi tau ya lewat review, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 : Xehanort's Arrival

KH_4

XEHANORT'S ARRIVAL

Setelah mereka berciuman selama kurang lebih 2 menit, mereka berdua pun kembali melepaskan ciuman mereka, dengan seutas air liur yg menyambung antara lidah mereka berdua. Mata mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan satu sama lain, saling menatap wajah yg sudah memerah dan dipenuhi oleh cucuran keringat, serta desahan nafas yg terdengar berkali-kali. Terra pun kembali mencium Aqua, namun kali ini hanya ciuman biasa yg 'durasi'nya sebentar. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Terra merasakannya, merasakan sesuatu yg disebut sebagai 'hasrat', atau 'nafsu' sebagai bahasa umumnya. Terra masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa, sepertinya dia masih harus mengambil bernafas berkali-kali, Aqua hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terra...", kata Aqua.

"Ngh...?", jawab Terra, yg sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidurkan kepalamu di dadaku...", kata Aqua.

"...", Terra sedikit kaget mendengarnya, "kau serius?"

"Aku serius, kemarilah... kemarikan kepalamu", kata Aqua sambil memegang wajah Terra.

Awalnya Terra sedikit ragu, namun melihat mata Aqua yg sepertinya memang serius menyuruhnya begitu, akhirnya ia pun meletakkan kepalanya ke dada Aqua secara perlahan. Dengan posisi wajah yg menyamping, Terra masih bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh Aqua, dia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Aqua, wangi bunga Lavender sepertinya, Terra ingat kalau Aqua sangat menyukai bunga itu. Terra sangat menikmati momen ini, apalagi ketika Aqua memeluk punggungnya sambil mengelus rambutnya yg panjang.

"Kau sangat wangi", kata Terra sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sungguh?", tanya Aqua sambil memandang kekasihnya.

"Sungguh, lavender kan?"

"Iya, ternyata kau masih ingat ya?"

"Aku tak mungkin lupa, terutama saat kau memetik banyak sekali bunga Lavender yg ada di taman belakang"

"Ya..., aku juga ingat dulu aku menanamnya sendiri dengan penuh perjuangan"

"Hm..., iya, salah satunya adalah ketika ada angin kencang kan?", Terra bertanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"... iya", jawab Aqua sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Terra saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya, tetapi dia tidak tertidur, malah kelihatannya dia tak ingin tertidur, dia tak ingin melewatkan hangat dan wangi dari tubuh Aqua yg saat ini sedang ia rasakan. Sementara Aqua, dia terus mengelus rambut Terra sambil menatap jendela, sambil menatap bintang-bintang di luar yg terkadang terlihat berjatuhan. Tak lama setelah itu, Aqua kembali menatap Terra, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan kekhawatirannya tadi, kekhawatirannya akan Darkness yg berada di dalam diri Terra, apakah Aqua bisa melakukan hal ini lagi dengan Terra suatu saat nanti? Aqua takut, takut kehilangan Terra, ia tidak mau Terra dikuasai Darkness nantinya. Dulu, saat mereka berdua sparring, karena Terra yg sangat emosional tiba-tiba saja muncul semacam aura berwarna hitam yg mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya, bola matanya berubah warna menjadi berwarna kuning keemasan, dan kepribadiannya langsung berubah. Kekuatan dan kecepatan Terra langsung bertambah, namun ia seperti gelap mata, Aqua pun langsung di cekik olehnya, namun hal itu langsung dihentikan oleh sang master, Eraqus, bersamaan dengan sadarnya Terra dari kegelapannya.

Setelah itu, Eraqus memberitahu Aqua secara diam-diam, bahwa Darkness yg ada di dalam hati Terra terus bergejolak kuat dan terus berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Eraqus juga mengatakan, mungkin suatu saat nanti, Terra akan dikuasai sepenuhnya dan berganti kepribadiannya. Hati Aqua seakan hancur mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi? Ia seakan diberitahu kabar bahwa ia sedang mengidap penyakit berat dan harus bersiap mental. Mengingat semua itu, membuat Aqua sangat sedih, air matanya tiba-tiba tumpah, Terra tanpa sengaja mendengar isak tangisnya, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aqua...? Kenapa kau menangis?", tanya Terra dengan cemas.

"Aku... aku tak mau kehilanganmu", jawab Aqua sambil diselingi oleh isak tangisnya, "aku tak mau Darkness mengambil... mengambil alih dirimu."

Terra terkejut mendengarnya, perkataan Aqua seakan langsung menyentuh hatinya. Namun Terra juga ingat dan tahu, bahwa darkness di dalam dirinya terus dan terus berkembang. Dia juga tahu, mungkin suatu saat nanti, dia akan menjadi orang lain, tidak... bukan 'orang', mungkin lebih tepatnya 'unversed', makhluk sadis yg merupakan lambang dan lahir dari kegelapan.

"Terra... aku, aku...", Aqua tak bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya, "aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau... kalau kau tidak lagi mengenalku, kau tidak lagi..."

Sebelum Aqua melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangan kanan Terra tiba-tiba sudah ada di pipinya, ibu jari Terra yg besar menyeka air mata Aqua dengan lembut, dan setelah itu Terra kembali mempertemukan sebuah ciuman singkat ke Aqua.

"Aku takkan kehilangan diriku, mungkin lebih tepatnya... aku takkan membiarkan diriku kehilangan hatiku", kata Terra, "selama ada kau, aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Terra...", Aqua tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya, ia pun langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Terra, sambil menangis keras. Terra yg melihatnya hanya bisa membalas pelukan Aqua, sambil memejamkan matanya, tak terasa beberapa tetes air mata pun keluar dari matanya, Terra sebenarnya juga takut, ia takut kehilangan dirinya, dan juga kehilangan Aqua.

"Terra, bolehkah... bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini? Hanya... hanya untuk malam ini", bisik Aqua di tengah isak tangisnya, "kumohon... Terra."

"... ya", kata Terra sambil melepaskan pelukannya pelan-pelan, "tidurlah di sampingku."

Setelah itu, Terra membetulkan posisi tidurnya dan berpindah ke sebelah Aqua. Tangan kanan Terra mendorong kepala Aqua secara perlahan ke dadanya yg berotot, tak lama kemudian, Terra mencium kening Aqua sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya. Saat Terra mendongak wajahnya ke bawah, ia melihat Aqua sudah berhenti menangis, ia langsung tertidur lelap dengan kedua matanya yg bengkak dan merah, mungkin dia sudah capek menangis. Terra pun ikut memejamkan kedua matanya, dan akhirnya, ia pun ikut tertidur.

...

Matahari pagi pun menyinari Land of Departure, seperti biasa, Terra terbangun lebih awal. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sinar matahari yg memancar dengan terang dari jendela kamarnya, Terra pun bangun, tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yg berat di tangan kanannya, oh ya, semalam ia dan Aqua tidur bersama, dan tangan kanannya terus memeluk Aqua hingga saat ini. Aqua masih tidur, dan sepertinya tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Tetapi dia harus bangun karena Eraqus akan pulang pagi ini.

"Aqua, bangun, sudah pagi", kata Terra sambil mengguncangkan Aqua pelan, tetapi Aqua tidak merespon.

"Aqua? Hei... bangun", tetap tidak ada respon dari Aqua, Aqua masih terus memejamkan matanya. Dan karena itu, Terra menggunakan 'cara lain', ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Aqua dan mencium bibir lembut yg berwarna pink itu, dan bagaikan cerita 'Snow White' atau 'Sleeping Beauty', Aqua pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Matanya langsung tertuju kepada wajah pria tampan itu, yg saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut padanya, Aqua pun balas tersenyum.

"Pagi", kata Terra.

"Pagi, Terra...", kata Aqua dengan mata yg masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka, "Ah! Sudah pagi ya?"

"Iya..."

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?", tanya Aqua sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu, tapi...", Terra tiba-tiba menahan geli, "kau tidur pulas sekali, dan wajahmu lucu."

"Te... Terra!", wajah Aqua pun menjadi merah, "su... sudahlah, kita harus ke Audience Hall, semoga saja Master belum sampai."

"Iya iya", jawab Terra sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua turun dari kasur dan berniat membetulkan baju serta rambut mereka yg masih berantakan karena baru bangun tidur, saat Aqua melihat wajahnya yg sangat berantakan di cermin kamar Terra, ia langsung memasang ekspresi aneh, terutama saat ia melihat matanya yg belum terbuka sepenuhnya, terang saja, tawa Terra langsung meledak ketika melihat tingkah Aqua.

"Terra!", teriak Aqua, "pagi ini sudah berapa kali kau menertawaiku?"

"Maaf... maaf, khu khu khu", kata Terra sambil berusaha menahan tawanya, "tingkah lakumu sangat lucu pagi ini."

Aqua memasang wajah yg cemberut, meski dia tidak marah, "... Terra, kita keluar yuk."

"Kau mau keluar sekarang? Baiklah...", kata Terra sambil meraih tangan Aqua, "kita keluar sama-sama."

Aqua tersenyum, dan setelah itu Terra membukakan pintu kamarnya dan berniat untuk mengunjungi Audience Hall seperti biasanya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja di depan pintu sudah ada Ventus yg seolah sudah menunggu mereka, dengan senyum yg sangat menyeringai yg terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya yg halus dan kekanak-kanakan itu. Terra dan Aqua tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk, dan mereka buru-buru melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka yg erat itu.

"Um...Ven? Kenapa kau...", tanya Aqua.

"Ehem... kurasa kalian harus menjelaskan padaku dulu", kata Ventus, "sedang apa kalian semalam?"

Gawat, inilah pertanyaan 'maut' bagi Terra dan Aqua, mereka seolah-olah sedang di 'checkmate'.

"Ng anu... kami... em", Aqua mencoba menjawab dengan kata-kata yg pas, dalam arti ingin mencari alasan yg tepat.

"Uh... aku lupa kalau kamarnya di sebelahku", pikir Terra.

"Dan berkat kalian, aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur", kata Ventus, "karena suara kalian yg 'mmmm' 'ngggg' itu terdengar keras dari sebelah."

Aqua dan Terra terdiam, mereka hanya bisa menundukkan wajah mereka ke bawah karena malu, karena Ventus mendengar hampir semua yg mereka lakukan dan bicarakan.

"Dan siapa ya yg berkata...", Ven pun berjalan ke depan Aqua, sambil memasang ekspresi muka yg... aneh, dengan kedua tangan yg ditempelkan di dadanya, "Oh Terra... aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu!"

Ven berpindah posisi lagi, kali ini posenya seperti seorang pangeran yg hendak bernyanyi untuk putrinya, sambil berlutut, "Oh Aqua, aku takkan kehilangan diriku, lebih tepatnya, aku takkan membiarkannya."

Lalu ia pun berpindah lagi, dengan berpose seperti orang yg genit, "Terra, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?"

Ia pun berpindah lagi, "Ya..."

TAK!

Sebuah pukulan pun melayang ke atas kepala Ventus, dan ternyata Terra yg memukulnya , pukulan Terra cukup keras hingga membuat Ventus benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi yg kesakitan.

"Aw! Sakit tahu, Terra!", teriak Ventus sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau ini... bisa-bisanya kau mendengar hampir semuanya", kata Terra dengan muka yg merah.

"Uh... itu kan karena suara kalian yg keras, bukan salahku dong", lanjut Ventus.

TAK!

"Aduhhhh...", Ventus pun meringis kesakitan lagi, ternyata Terra telah memukul kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke Audience Hall", kata Terra, "Aqua, Ven, ayo kita jalan."

"Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan", bisik Ventus.

"Kau bicara apa Ven? Kau mau dipukul lagi?", kata Terra tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ventus.

"Oh, tidak... tidak... terima kasih, aku sudah cukup kenyang dengan 2 pukulanmu hari ini", kata Ventus.

"Kalau begitu cepat jalan!", kata Terra.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke Audience Hall dengan 2 benjolan di kepala Ventus, jika Eraqus menanyakannya, entah apa yg harus dijawab Ven nanti. Perjalanan ke Audience Hall tidak memakan waktu yg lama, makanya itu mereka bertiga bisa sampai disana dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Ketika Terra hendak membuka pintunya, ia mendengar suara seseorang... bukan, sepertinya ada suara 2 orang di dalam sana. Berarti Eraqus sudah kembali? Namun, dengan siapa? Untuk mengetahui itu, akhirnya Terra memutuskan untuk membukakan pintunya.

"Permisi Master...", saat Terra melihat siapa yg ada di dalam, ternyata memang benar, yg di dalam sana bukan hanya ada Eraqus, tetapi ada juga seorang pria. Seorang pria botak berjenggot, ia berdiri membungkuk, dan salah satu hal yg laing menonjol darinya adalah bola matanya yg berwarna kuning keemasan, warna yg sama seperti bola mata Terra ketika ia dikuasai oleh Darkness. Dan senyum yg terpampang di wajahnya itu, itu bukanlah senyum tanda keramahan, tetapi senyum tanda... kelicikan. Sementara usianya, kelihatannya dia seumur dengan Eraqus, meski keriput-keriput wajahnya lebih terlihat jelas.

"Terra... dia", kata Aqua sambil menghampiri Terra.

"Aku tahu...", jawab Terra.

"Ng? Siapa orang itu?", pikir Ven yg masih mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Eraqus pun menyadari kehadiran mereka bertiga, begitu pula dengan lawan bicaranya itu. Tak lama, Eraqus seperti menyuruh pria itu untuk duduk di kursi tahta khusus untuk Keyblade Master. Apakah dia juga seorang Keyblade Master? Sama seperti Eraqus? Memang sih, dari penampilannya saja, sudah muncul kesan bahwa ia... kuat.

"Kalian bertiga, kemari", kata Eraqus, dan langsung diikuti oleh Terra, Aqua, dan Ventus.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi, Master", kata Terra sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Iya Master... kami sudah menunggu anda", kata Aqua yg juga sambil memberikan hormat, Ventus langsung mengikutinya.

"Ah, ya... sebenarnya, aku baru saja sampai belum lama ini", kata Eraqus, "dan disampingku ini, perkenalkan... dia adalah salah satu Keyblade Master, namanya adalah Xehanort."

Orang yg bernama Xehanort itu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan, dan senyum licik itu juga tetap terpampang dengan jelas.

"Dia kemari hanya untuk meninjau latihan kalian, dan juga sekaligus menilai kemampuan kalian dalam bertarung", lanjut Eraqus.

"Berarti hari ini kami...", kata Ventus yg masih belum selesai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, kami akan melihat kemampuan kalian bertiga. Tetapi tidak dengan sparring, karena kalian bertiga akan melawan ini...", Eraqus pun bangkit berdiri, dan setelah itu dia mengeluarkan Keybladenya, "Keluarlah Orbs of Light!"

Seketika, muncullah sesuatu seperti sebuah bola berukuran raksaksa berwarna putih di sekeliling mereka bertiga, serentak Terra, Ventus, dan Aqua mengeluarkan Keyblade mereka masing-masing. Jumlah Orb itu tidak sedikit, mungkin ada sekitar 5-7 Orb yg ada di ruangan itu, dan kelihatannya jumlah Orb itu bertambah lagi.

"Baiklah... mulai!", teriak Eraqus.

Mereka bertiga pun menunjukkan keahlian mereka masing-masing. Terra menyerang Orb itu dengan kekuatan fisiknya, dengan sekali dua kali tebasan, ia sudah mampu memusnahkan 1 dari banyak Orb itu, tetapi karena gerakannya lambat, dia tidak bisa langsung menyerang Orb lain setelah memusnahkan 1 Orb. Sementara Aqua, sadar akan kekuatan fisiknya yg tidak begitu kuat, ia pun menggunakan magic yg merupakan keahliannya, dan magic yg dia gunakan adalah 'Thunder', dengan magic itu dia bisa menyerang 3 Orb sekaligus. Sementara Ven, dia memiliki kecepatan yg paling tinggi, sehingga setelah ia memusnahkan 1 Orb, ia bisa langsung menyerang Orb yg lain, sayangnya, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar Terra, sehingga butuh waktu yg lebih lama dari Terra untuk memusnahkan 1 Orb.

Terra, Ventus, dan Aqua terus melawan Orb-Orb itu sambil diamati oleh Eraqus dan Xehanort. Tetapi pandangan Xehanort tak bisa lepas dari Terra, ia seperti menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yg menarik dari dalam pemuda itu, dan lagi-lagi, senyum liciknya pun kembali menyeringai. Ia seperti memiliki sebuah rencana rahasia untuk Terra. Saat Eraqus melihat wajah teman lamanya itu, ia pun langsung kaget dan merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yg aneh, dia memang sering memamerkan senyum liciknya, tetapi kali ini agak... lain.

"Baiklah, cukup!", kata Eraqus sambil mengarahkan Keybladenya ke atas, Orb-Orb itu pun langsung lenyap, "kalian bertiga berkumpul disini."

Mereka bertiga berkumpul dengan nafas yg tersengal-sengal. Maklumlah, karena mereka baru saja melawan belasan Orb yg cukup kuat itu, meski mereka tidak ada yg terluka serius, paling hanya lecet saja.

"Terra, Ventus, dan Aqua. Kalian telah bertarung dengan cukup baik, aku dan Master Xehanort cukup terpana dengan kemampuan kalian. Namun, kalian tetap harus latihan lebih baik lagi, terutama dalam hal konsentrasi, hal itu masih harus kalian tingkatkan", ceramah Eraqus, "baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini, kalian boleh keluar."

"Terima kasih Master", jawab Terra, Aqua, dan Ventus sambil membungkukkan badan. Dan setelah itu, mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari Audience Hall dengan wajah yg lega. Sehingga hanya tersisa Eraqus dan Xehanort di ruangan ini.

"Eraqus...", Xehanort pun mulai berbicara dengan suaranya yg berat dan sedikit serak itu.

"Ada apa?", tanya Eraqus sambil melenyapkan Keybladenya.

"Kulihat, muridmu yg paling tinggi itu, siapa namanya?"

"Maksudmu... Terra? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ho... Terra, artinya adalah bumi... nama yg bagus, khu khu khu", Xehanort pun tertawa kecil sambil menopang dagunya.

"Apa maksud dari tawamu itu Xehanort?", tanya Eraqus sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hm... tidak, aku hanya merasa, dia sangat cocok untuk menjadi muridku..."

CONTINUE TO PART 5

Apakah ceritanya aneh? Atau kurang bagus? Yah, karena itulah saia membutuhkan kritik dan review kalian, thanks ya udah mau baca.


	5. Chapter 5 : Ventus's Feelings

KH_5

VENTUS'S FEELINGS

"Apa maksudmu Xehanort?"

Eraqus menyipitkan matanya, ia seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan sahabat lamanya itu, menjadikan Terra sebagai muridnya? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Aku melihat kecocokanku dengan dirinya, mungkin lebih baik aku yg mendidiknya", kata Xehanort sambil bangkir berdiri dari kursinya, "bolehkan, Eraqus?"

"Tidak...", Eraqus langsung menolak mentah-mentah, "aku tahu kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu terhadapnya."

Eraqus terdiam sesaat, mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan, "Hm... kau tak berubah."

"Sembilan belas tahun menjadi temanmu sudah memberiku banyak jawaban, Xehanort", kata Eraqus.

"Huh... terserah katamu, Eraqus", Xehanort pun membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan menuju tangga, "aku akan pergi."

Eraqus pun menyaksikan teman lamanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan besar ini, dan akhirnya suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar, tanda bahwa ia sudah keluar. Meski sudah menjadi teman lama Xehanort, Eraqus tetap tak bisa mempercayainya seutuhnya, pernah suatu hari sewaktu mereka masih menjadi Keyblade apprentice dari Keyblade Master sebelumnya, Xehanort sempat dicurigai kalau ia mencuri sebuah report rahasia dari sebuah ruangan bernama Sealed Chamber, ruangan yg seharusnya hanya bisa dibuka oleh seorang Keyblade Master. Report yg dicuri adalah report mengenai Darkness alias kegelapan, saat itu sedang gentar-gentarnya kalau kekuatan kegelapan sering digunakan untuk memenangkan Keyblade War, tetapi karena kekuatannya yg sangat besar dan meragukan, akhirnya para Keyblade Master memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya, dan tidak ada yg boleh menggunakan kekuatan itu.

Tetapi Xehanort bukanlah tipe murid yg pasif dan tidak memiliki rasa penasaran, dan ternyata, memang dialah yg mencuri report itu dari Sealed Room. Akhirnya, ia pun dihukum dan diusir sehingga harapannya untuk menjadi seorang Keyblade Master seolah hilang. Seolah hilang? Ya, benar, seolah-olah hilang, tetapi sebenarnya TIDAK. Karena sepuluh tahun setelahnya, Xehanort muncul lagi di hadapan Eraqus, saat itu Eraqus sudah menjadi seorang Keyblade Master dan Terra serta Aqua masih berusia di bawah sepuluh tahun. Saat itu sudah terlihat perubahan dari Xehanort, terutama bola matanya yg berwarna kuning emas itu, Eraqus pun menyadari, mungkin Xehanort menjual jiwanya untuk kegelapan.

"Xehanort... ", Eraqus pun menundukkan kepalanya, "aku takkan membiarkan kau menjadikan Terra seperti dirimu..."

Lain tempat, saat ini di Summit, sudah ada Terra and Aqua yg sedang duduk berduaan, karena latihan hari ini hanya sekedar melawan Orbs, jadinya hari mereka serasa lebih lambat berlalu dari biasanya. Aqua sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Terra, sementara Terra, tangannya sedang memeluk pinggang Aqua, seolah sedang menjaga kekasihnya itu supaya ia tidak jauh-jauh darinya. Sepertinya mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan berduaan saja.

"Hei Terra..."

"Hm?"

"Rasanya, matahari jadi bersinar lebih lama dari biasanya"

Terra tersenyum mendengarnya, "mungkin... karena hari ini kita hanya bertarung melawan orb-orb jelek itu, dan setelah itu selesai..."

"Yah... mungkin", setelah itu Aqua menguap dengan tangan yg menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau sudah ngantuk? Sekarang kan masih siang", tanya Terra sambil memindahkan tangannya ke pundak gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi mataku rasanya berat", kata Aqua sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kau mau ke kamar? Mungkin, kau masih capek karena menangis terus semalam"

"Ng... boleh", Aqua lagi-lagi menguapkan mulutnya, matanya terasa berat.

"Ayo, kita ke kamarmu sekarang", kata Terra sambil membantu kekasihnya berdiri, "kau istirahat saja."

"Iya... mungkin lebih baik begitu"

Mereka berdua pun berdiri, dan Terra membimbing Aqua untuk berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yg ada di lantai 2 itu. Baru saja mereka mau masuk ke dalam menara, tiba-tiba saja Ventus berlari ke arah mereka, awalnya wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yg senang, tetapi ketika ia melihat wajah Aqua yg sedikit pucat, ia juga ikut menjadi khawatir.

"Hei Terra!", sapa Ventus sambil berlari ke arah mereka berdua, "Anu... ada apa dengan Aqua?"

"Jangan khawatir, dia hanya kelelahan, aku mau membawanya untuk istirahat", jawab Terra.

"Tapi, Terra, bukankah kau tadi bilang mau menemaniku latihan?"

"Maaf Ven, mungkin besok saja, aku mau menemani Aqua"

"Eh, tapi..."

"Ven! Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa kan? Jangan memaksa!"

Terra langsung berjalan menuju ke dalam menara dan meninggalkan Ven di luar. Ven seperti dibuat tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, dan dengan muka yg cemberut ia berjalan menuju ke Summit. Ven menjadi kesal, meski baru 1 hari dua seniornya itu menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun perubahan sikapnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Sekarang saja, mereka berdua seperti tidak peduli dengan dirinya lagi, kerjaannya hanya mengurusi pasangannya masing-masing, dan setelah itu? Mereka lupa kalau ada satu lagi teman mereka disini.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan Terra", akhirnya, Ven memutuskan untuk latihan sendiri di Summit, "Mau ada Terra atau tidak, masa bodo."

Ven akhirnya menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan ke Summit, bibirnya manyun tanda dia kesal. Dalam hati, Ven berpikir bagaimana jika mereka terus bertingkah seperti itu? Padahal awalnya, mereka bertiga kan sangat kompak. Kalau mereka begitu terus, bukankah Ven lama kelamaan akan tidak dianggap oleh mereka? Meski tidak diungkapkan secara langsung, Ven tahu kalau Terra dan Aqua selalu menganggapnya seperti adiknya. Meski Ven sering bilang untuk jangan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil, tetapi dalam hati sebenarnya ia senang karena baru kali ini dia diperhatikan seperti itu, dan lagi, Ven juga menganggap Terra dan Aqua sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Ven tidak tahu darimana ia berasal, yg dia tahu adalah dia ditemukan pertama kali oleh Terra saat ia pingsan di depan Land of Departure, saat itu Ven hanya ingat satu hal, yaitu namanya. Keadaan Ven bisa dibilang cukup kritis saat itu, luka dimana-mana, perut kosong, kelelahan, dan tangan kanannya yg menggengam Keyblade secara terbalik itu sangatlah menarik perhatian.

Terra yg panik langsung membawanya ke dalam dan memberitahu Eraqus serta Aqua mengenai keadaannya. Beruntung Eraqus adalah seseorang yg baik hati, sehingga ia memperbolehkannya untuk tinggal disini untuk sementara. Ven dirawat secara bergantian oleh Terra dan Aqua, berkali-kali mereka berdua menggunakan magic 'Cure' terhadap Ventus meski tidak tampak perubahan yg berarti, hingga pada akhirnya 3 hari kemudian, Ventus pun tersadar. Saat Ventus sadar, Aqua yg saat itu menjaganya terkejut dan langsung memanggil Terra serta Eraqus untuk menuju ke kamarnya yg berada di sebelah kamar Terra, mereka bertiga sangat gembira mengetahui kalau Ven sudah sadar.

Tetapi, ternyata kekhawatiran mereka masih harus berlanjut. Meski Ven sudah sadar, namun tatapan matanya kosong, ditanyakan berkali-kali pun ia tak menjawab apa-apa, padahal Eraqus ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana cara Ven bisa menggunakan Keyblade yg seharusnya tidak bisa digunakan oleh sembarang orang, ditanyakan darimana ia berasal pun ia juga tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Aqua akhirnya memberi usul, lebih baik Ven dibiarkan tinggal disini dan berlatih bersama mereka, berhubung mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui informasi apa-apa mengenai dirinya, dan juga, Aqua merasa sangat kasihan padanya, sendirian hingga akhirnya ditemukan bukanlah situasi yg menyenangkan bagi siapapun. Tak disangka, Eraqus langsung setuju dengan usul muridnya itu. Dan akhirnya, Ventus pun sah menjadi murid terbaru Eraqus.

Ven tak menyangka, 1 sudah hampir lewat sejak kejadian itu. Selama 1 tahun ini, Terra, Aqua, dan Eraqus terus memperhatikannya dan menghiburnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, sikap Ven tidaklah kaku seperti dulu, Ven lama kelamaan menjadi ceria dan mulai bertingkah layaknya manusia normal, jika dulu dia seperti robot reot yg rusak. Ven pun dengan senang hati ikut berlatih bersama Terra, Aqua, dan Eraqus hingga mereka bertiga menyadari, bahwa Ventus memang memiliki potensial untuk menjadi seorang Keyblade Master di usianya yg lebih muda daripada Terra dan Aqua. Perlahan-lahan, hubungan Ventus dengan ketiga orang itu juga menjadi akrab, tanpa mereka sadari, rasa persaudaraan pun tumbuh di dalam hati mereka, mereka bertiga berjanji kalau mereka akan selalu bersahabat dan saling menjaga selamanya. Tandanya adalah jimat berbentuk bintang yg diberikan Aqua kepada mereka masing-masing, yg dipegang oleh Ven berwarna hijau muda, Terra berwarna orange, sementara Aqua berwarna biru.

Namun, entah kenapa Ven merasa kalau janji persahabatan mereka mulai meretak sekarang. Satu tahun yg penuh akan kebersamaan mereka seakan mulai terhapus oleh satu hari pengakuan cinta Terra dan Aqua. Ven senang Terra dan Aqua akhirnya berpacaran, Ven pun mengakui kalau mereka berdua cocok satu sama lain. Tetapi Ven tidak menyangka kalau dalam 1 hari, Terra langsung berubah sikapnya, jujur saja, Terra tidak pernah semarah itu pada Ven sebelumnya, apalagi sampai meneriakinya.

"... Terra, Aqua", Ven pun merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya, ternyata ia mengeluarkan jimat miliknya, "apa kita... bisa tetap bersahabat?"

...

"Terra, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau meneriaki Ven seperti tadi?", tanya Aqua yg saat ini sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, sementara Terra duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Tadi... kau sepertinya agak aneh, aku tak pernah melihatmu sampai semarah itu..."

"...", Terra tidak menjawab, dia pun memurungkan wajahnya.

"Terra... jangan terlalu mementingkanku", Aqua pun membangunkan setengah badannya, "kau tahu sendiri kan Ven itu seperti adik kita sendiri?"

"... aku tahu"

"Kalau begitu kau jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi, kau bisa membuatnya sakit hati"

"...", Terra lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

"Terra, tatap aku", Aqua pun menyentuh pipi kiri Terra dan memalingkan wajah Terra ke wajahnya perlahan, "jangan membuat hubungan kita dengan Ven menjadi berantakan."

"Tapi Aqua, aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Mungkin baru kali ini kau meneriakinya, tetapi kalau kau terus memperlakukan dia begitu bagaimana?"

"..."

"Terra, jangan terlalu mementingkanku. Kau sendiri waktu itu bilang kan kalau kau menganggapnya seperti adikmu sendiri?"

"Tapi aku..."

"Terra, dengarkan aku...", Aqua pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Terra, "minta maaflah kepadanya."

"... apa?"

"Masih kurang jelas? Kubilang, minta maaflah pada Ven. Minta maaf karena kau sudah meneriakinya seperti itu."

"... minta maaf?"

"Iya, minta maaf", kata Aqua sambil tersenyum, "kau tak mau dia mulai berpikiran yg tidak-tidak tentang kita kan?"

Terra sedikit ragu, tetapi perkataan Aqua memang ada benarnya. Baru 1 tahun Ven pulih dari masa kelamnya, perasaan dia jadi sedikit lebih sensitif dibanding orang biasa. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, memang tak seharusnya Terra meneriakinya seperti itu, apalagi dengan ekspresi yg ia tak pernah perlihatkan sebelumnya. Terra merasa sedikit bersalah padanya.

"... baiklah, aku akan minta maaf padanya."

Aqua merespon jawaban kekasihnya itu dengan sebuah senyuman lembut, "Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, kau istirahat ya", Terra pun memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Aqua, dan setelah itu ia berjalan ke luar ruangan. Terra pun berjalan menuju Summit, sesuai dengan perkataan Aqua, dia memang harus minta maaf pada Ven.

Ventus masih latihan melawan samsak yg ada di Summit. Dia sudah tidak terlalu kesal sekarang, dan lagipula mungkin ia sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul samsak itu terus-terusan, sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Terra sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, dan sedang memperhatikannya latihan sambil berlipat tangan. Ketika Ven mau menghempaskan sabetannya yg ke 28 (wow, sampe dihitung segala), barulah ia sadar kalau Terra sedang memperhatikannya, dengan senyum yg terpampang di wajahnya itu.

"Hei...", sapa Terra.

"...", Ven sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangannya, lalu ia sedikit membuang muka, dan kembali menyerang samsak itu.

"... Ven, kau tahu? Seranganmu masih kurang tepat."

Ven bersikap seolah tak peduli, dan ia terus menyerang samsak itu, dengan perasaan kesal yg kembali tumbuh di hatinya.

"... hei, Ven. Kau marah?"

Mendengar itu, Ven pun berhenti menyerang samsak, "mau apa kau kesini?", tanya Ventus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Terra.

"... hanya ingin melihatmu latihan, kau sendiri tadi minta ingin ditemani kan?"

"... tak perlu, kau temani Aqua sana, dia lebih membutuhkanmu kan?"

"Jadi... kau memang marah ya?"

"Kalau memang iya lalu kenapa? Bukan urusanmu juga kan?"

"... apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

"Tak usah pura-pura Terra, kau urus saja Aqua-mu itu", kata Ven, "aku mau masuk..."

"Hei Ven, aku tidak..."

"Diamlah! Aku sudah capek, Terra!"

Ven pun berlari dari Summit meninggalkan Terra, kalau soal berlari, Terra memang tidak mau mengejarnya, bukan karena malas, tapi karena Ven larinya terlalu cepat. Permintaan maaf kali ini tidak berjalan lancar, mungkin Terra harus mencobanya lagi, soalnya tak lucu kalau hubungan mereka bertiga rusak hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya lagi nanti..."

CONTINUE TO PART 6


	6. Chapter 6 : Our Little Brother

KH_6

OUR LITTLE BROTHER

Terra tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat Ven yg berlari meninggalkannya. Perkataan Aqua memang ada benarnya, perasaan Ven memang lebih sensitif dibandingkan oleh orang biasa, malahan bisa dibilang sama sensitifnya dengan perasaan seorang cewek. Terra hanya bisa mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil memasang wajah kecewa, dia berpikir, apakah dia salah bicara tadi? Atau mungkin, cara bicaranya yg salah? Ataukah nada bicaranya? Apapun sebabnya, Terra tetap merasa kalau hal ini harus diselesaikan secepatnya.

"... Ven, kenapa susah sekali sih menghadapimu?"

Terra akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, dan mencoba untuk minta maaf padanya lagi ketika ia menemukannya nanti. Tetapi..., sepertinya hal itu tidak mudah, meski Ven belum lama berlari meninggalkannya, tetapi Terra sudah tidak melihat sosoknya lagi di halaman. Entah terbuat dari apa kakinya, tetapi Terra tetap memutuskan untuk terus mencarinya, dan pikiran Terra tertuju ke satu tempat, yaitu bagian dalam Land of Departure. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, mungkin Ven pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan, karena biasanya mereka bertiga juga makan siang sekitar jam 11-12. Terra pun berlari menuju ke dalam menara dan ia pergi ke lorong sebelah kiri, tempat dapur berada. Biasanya sih yg bertugas memasak makanan untuk mereka adalah Aqua, berhubung Aqua itu paling jago dalam memasak, sementara yg lain, mereka bisa masak, hanya saja tidak seahli Aqua. Ah, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, dari dalam dapur, Terra mencium sebuah aroma makanan, dari baunya kelihatannya itu makanan manis, apakah Ven yg membuatnya? Terra pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.

Sesampainya di dekat dapur, Terra pun diam-diam mengintip ke dalam. Ternyata benar, di dalam ada Ven, dia baru saja selesai melumuri pancake 5 lapis yg baru saja dibuatnya dengan madu, sebenarnya ini bukanlah makanan yg paling pas untuk makan siang, malah bisa dibilang kalau itu makanan yg dibuat untuk sarapan. Awalnya Terra ingin berjalan masuk, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yg menepuk pundaknya, membuat Terra menoleh ke belakang.

"Aqua?"

"Sedang apa kau mengintip-intip dari sini?"

"Oh... itu"

"Itu?"

Jari telunjuk kanan Terra menunjuk ke dalam dapur, dengan maksud kalau ia sedang memberitahu kalau ia sedang mengintip Ven yg saat ini tengah melahap pancakenya. Aqua menanggapinya dengan sebuah ekspresi yg bingung.

"Kenapa kau harus ngintip segala? Bukannya kau sudah minta maaf?"

"Em... sejujurnya belum"

"Kok belum?"

"Sebenarnya... waktu aku coba membujuknya, dia malah marah"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"... bagaimana ya?", Terra pun mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya, "memang benar katamu, perasaannya memang sensitif. Rasanya, aku agak canggung dalam menghadapinya"

"...", Aqua pun menghela nafas, "biar aku yg hadapi dia"

"Kau serius? Lagipula, kau sudah baikan?"

"Iya, tenang saja, lagipula kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku"

Sambil diamati oleh Terra, Aqua berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur, pelan-pelan Aqua menghampiri Ventus yg saat itu sedang melahap pancakenya, dengan ekspresi yg kesal. Aqua hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman kecil, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Ven, Aqua menarik kursi yg ada di samping Ven dan mendudukinya, secara otomatis membuat Ven pun menatapnya. Sifat Ven terhadap Aqua berbeda dengan ketika ia berhadapan dengan Terra, sifatnya ke Aqua lebih lunak.

"Pancakenya enak Ven?", tanya Aqua lembut.

"...", Ven tidak langsung menjawab, ia baru menjawabnya setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan pancakenya itu, "enak..."

"Tapi kau salah memilih menu, Ven. Pancake itu kan buat sarapan..."

"Memang... tapi, aku suka", Ven pun hendak memasukkan sesendok pancake lagi ke mulutnya.

"Ven tunggu", Aqua tiba-tiba menahan tangan kanan Ven, "aku mau bicara..."

Ven meletakkan kembali tangannya yg terangkat ke sebelah piring, "... tentang apa?"

"Kau masih marah dengan Terra?"

Pertanyaan Aqua membuat Ven melongo, garis senyumnya yg semula menukik ke atas menjadi datar kembali. Tatapannya pun menurun ke arah pancake di hadapannya.

"... Ven?"

"Sebenarnya... sedikit, aku juga tak ingin marah-marahan dengan dia lama-lama"

"Berarti kau sudah tak marah?"

"Dibilang tidak sih tidak juga, aku masih kesal dengan sikapnya itu, memangnya tak bisa bicara baik-baik apa?", Ven pun kembali melahap sesuap pancakenya.

"...", Aqua menghela nafas lagi, "berarti masih marah ya", bisik Aqua.

"...", Ven terus melahap pancake miliknya, dan ia baru mulai berbicara setelah ia sukses menelannya, "Terra menyuruhmu kesini ya?"

"... tidak"

"Jangan bohong padaku Aqua", kata Ven sambil memasukkan sesendok pancake lagi ke mulutnya.

"Aku jujur kok, Ven", kata Aqua sambil mendekatkan kursinya ke Ventus, "jangan marah lagi ya?"

"Gimana aku gak marah Aqua? Dia seenaknya memarahi dan meneriakiku, seolah aku baru mencuri barangnya", kata Ven sambil makan dengan menggerutu.

"...", Aqua pun kembali menunjukkan senyumnya, kemudian ia pun mengelus kepala Ven, "Ven... jangan pernah berpikir begitu."

Sebenarnya Ven ingin berontak mendengar apa yg diucapkan oleh Aqua, tetapi karena Aqua mengucapkannya dengan nada bicara yg sangat lembut dan halus, Ven pun menjadi tidak tega. Sejak dulu, Aqua memang lembut cara bicaranya, Aqua juga tidak pernah memarahi Ven, Aqua lebih suka bicara baik-baik lebih dulu daripada langsung marah dan memukul.

"Terra sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk kok... dia tidak bermaksud memarahimu"

"...", Ven terdiam.

"Ven...", Aqua pun mendorong kepala Ven ke dirinya, sambil memeluknya dengan sangat lembut, "jangan ngambek lagi ya?"

"...", wajah Ven sedikit memerah, dia memang selalu malu tiap Aqua memeluknya, "sudah kubilang jangan anggap aku seperti anak kecil"

"Ini bukan tanda kalau aku menganggapmu anak kecil Ven..."

"... kalau begitu... apa?"

"Ini tanda... kalau aku dan Terra sangat menyayangimu, sebagai seorang adik tentunya"

Kalimat dari Aqua itu sungguh mengagetkan Ven. Ven memang tahu kalau Terra dan Aqua selalu menganggapnya sebagai adiknya, hanya saja baru kali ini ia mendengarnya langsung, apalagi ketika ia mendengar kalau mereka berdua menyayanginya. Sayang... sayang... kata yg sulit dimengerti oleh Ven, apakah arti sayang itu? Apakah sama artinya dengan cinta? Apakah sama artinya dengan peduli? Rasanya... semua itu hanya membuat kepalanya pusing. Tetapi, sepertinya hal itu bukanlah yg terpenting, karena meski ia tidak tahu apa arti sayang itu, setidaknya ia sedang merasakannya sekarang, sebuah dekapan sayang yg hangat.

"Aqua benar, Ven", tiba-tiba muncullah sosok Terra dari balik tembok dapur, ia memasang ekspresi muka yg bersalah, "maafkan aku Ven"

Ven pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke Terra, namun kali ini dia tidak memasang ekspresi yg kesal, malah sepertinya dia tidak kesal lagi. Terra melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Ven dan Aqua, dan setelah itu Terra mengambil kursi di samping Ven untuk diduduki olehnya.

"Ven, maafkan aku ya...", kata Terra sambil mengelus punggung Ven, "maafkan aku karena aku berkata kasar padamu."

"...", Ven tidak menjawab.

"Ven, maafkan aku jika membuatmu sakit hati..., kuharap kau mau memaafkanku"

"... sebenarnya, bukan itu permasalahan utamanya"

Terra dan Aqua saling bertatapan ketika mendengarnya, "lalu... apa?", tanya Aqua.

""Dulu... ketika kalian masih belum berpacaran, kita bertiga sering berkumpul bersama, sering ngobrol bersama, makan, dan juga bercanda bersama... kalian sendiri tahu kalau dulu aku sangat kesepian waktu itu, dan kalian berdua... tidak, kalian bertiga selalu berusaha untuk menghiburku. Kalian tahu? Aku sangat senang waktu itu"

Aqua dan Terra terdiam mendengar cerita Ven, soalnya, baru kali ini mereka mendengar Ven yg bersedia bercerita panjang lebar... setidaknya, mendengar ia mulai bercerita panjang lebar.

""Lama kelamaan, aku pun tidak merasa kesepian lagi karena kalian bertiga. Dan juga, aku sangat senang waktu kalian juga menganggapku sebagai sahabat, terutama ketika aku menerima jimat berbentuk bintang itu."

Aqua dan Terra masih diam, mereka masih ingin mendengar cerita Ven yg sepertinya masih berlanjut.

"Tapi, semenjak kalian berpacaran, semenjak kau meneriakiku seperti itu... aku merasa kelihatannya persahabatan kita mulai retak. Dalam satu hari saja, aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau sikap kalian mulai berubah, kalian juga lebih sering berduaan, aku... aku...", mata Ven pun mulai berkaca-kaca, "aku kesepian."

Mendengar ini, Terra dan Aqua kembali saling bertatapan, dan refleks, mereka berdua langsung memeluk Ven yg ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ven pun kaget, kok mereka bisa-bisanya... melakukan hal ini? Lalu, Ven merasakan sesuatu yg basah di pipi kanannya, ini... air mata? Aqua menangis? Sementara Terra, Ven bisa merasakan dekapan Terra yg semakin erat.

"Ven, maafkan aku...", kata Aqua di tengah isak tangisnya, "aku... aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu... maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu merasa begitu."

"... Ven", kali ini giliran Terra yg berbicara, "maafkan aku, aku berjanji kalau aku takkan bersikap seperti itu lagi."

"...Terra, Aqua..."

"Aku berjanji Ven, aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi...", kata Aqua yg mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku juga Ven..., aku.. tidak, kami berdua berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatmu kesepian lagi...", kata Terra.

Tanpa disadari, air mata Ven pun ikut tumpah, dan dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, ia pun ikut memeluk Terra dan Aqua. Dari kejadian ini, Ven yakin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah kesepian, selama ada Terra, selama ada Aqua, ya... selama ada mereka berdua yg selalu menemani dan menyayanginya, sebagai adik kesayangan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya chapter 6 selesaiii XD, mohon reviewnya...


	7. Chapter 7 : Secret Spy

KH_7

SECRET SPY

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, mereka bertiga akhirnya akur kembali dan mulai bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Awalnya, Aqua sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Terra karena ia takut akan menyakiti Ven lagi, tetapi ketika mendengar itu, Ven langsung mengatakan kalau ia menolak agar Aqua mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Terra, katanya, jika mereka berdua sampai putus maka ia pun akan menyesal seumur hidup. Dan akhirnya... ya sudah, Terra dan Aqua pun tetap berpacaran, tetapi mereka juga terus berkata pada diri mereka kalau mereka juga tidak boleh mengabaikan adik kecil mereka ini, karena apa yg terjadi pada Ven merupakan pelajaran penting untuk mereka berdua, dan... untuk masa depan mereka berdua kelak jika mereka sudah memiliki anak nanti. Untuk masa depan? Hm... sepertinya pemikiran itu terlalu... yah, jauh.

Hari itu sudah malam, Ven, Terra, dan Aqua juga sudah menyelesaikan latihannya hari ini. Tak ada sesuatu yg spesial hari ini, mereka hanya melakukan latihan seperti biasa seperti sparring dan lain sebagainya, ditambah lagi masalah Ven juga sudah selesai. Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya masing-masing, seperti Aqua sekarang ini, ia tengah melap rambutnya yg masih basah, ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengenakan bath suitnya yg berwarna putih, dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan menuju meja rias yg ada di kamarnya. Meja rias Aqua tidak dipenuhi oleh macam-macam kosmetik seperti perempuan pada umunya, Aqua lebih suka menghias meja riasnya dengan berbagai macam foto yg ditempelkan di sisi-sisi cerminnya, kebanyakan foto yg ditempel disana adalah foto dirinya yg sedang bergaya 'narsis', tetapi sekarang sudah bertambah dengan foto dirinya dengan Terra dan Ven.

"Aqua?", tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pintu, Terra?

"... Terra?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Um... tunggu sebentar, aku mau ganti baju dulu", kata Aqua yg berdiri dari meja riasnya.

Aqua pun melepas bath suitnya, dan setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah piyama berwarna biru muda bercorak bunga-bunga dari lemari pakaian untuk dipakai olehnya, setelah memakainya, barulah ia membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Hei... aku mengganggu?"

"Ah... tidak kok, aku baru selesai mandi dan ganti baju tadi", kata Aqua sambil membetulkan piyamanya.

"Oh... maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau lagi mandi tadi...", kata Terra sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Tak apa kok... ada apa Terra datang jam segini?"

"Yah... kau sudah datang ke kamarku dua kali, dan kau juga sudah tahu bagaimana kamarku... tetapi, aku belum pernah ke kamarmu"

Aqua mengangkat alisnya mendengar ini, "jadi... kau mau masuk?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"... tentu saja aku mau"

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Terra ingin memasuki kamar Aqua, alasan sebenarnya adalah... karena ia ingin sekali berduaan dengannya malam ini, tadi ia tidak bisa dengan bebas berduaan dan bermesraan dengan Aqua, karena ia harus menjaga perasaan Ven. Tetapi, Terra juga gak bermaksud untuk bersikap licik sih, hanya saja, ia memang sedang ingin bermesraan berdua saja dengan gadis cantik itu. Terang saja, ketika Aqua menutup pintu kamarnya setelah Terra masuk, Terra pun langsung memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, dengan kepala yg menempel di kepala Aqua.

"T... Terra?"

"Aku kangen ingin bermesraan denganmu", bisik Terra di telinga Aqua.

"Kangen? Kita kan sering seperti ini..."

"Memang... tapi tadi dari pagi sampai siang aku nyaris tidak menyentuhmu... karena itu, malam ini aku tak bisa menahan diriku"

"...", Aqua menghela nafas, "kita kan memang harus menahan diri, Terra. Aku nggak mau Ven jadi cemburu lagi dengan kita"

"Yah... karena itulah, makanya aku sudah menahan diri daritadi untuk tidak menyentuh dan menciummu, tetapi... sepertinya sekarang aku tidak bisa menahan"

Aqua menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau itu seperti orang yg kecanduan"

Kecanduan? Terra menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ketika mendengarnya, "aku memang kecanduan..."

"Apa...?", Aqua memasang muka yg heran.

"Aku kecanduan cintamu... Aqua"

Aqua kaget mendengarnya, sekaligus ingin tertawa. Ya ampun, gombal sekali sih pria ini? Begitulah yg dipikirkan Aqua. Terra kemudian membalikkan tubuh Aqua sehingga mereka berdua pun saling berpandangan, dan setelah itu, ia pun mencium bibir Aqua sambil menjepit bibir atas Aqua berkali-kali dengan bibirnya, tak lupa, ia juga memain-mainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Aqua, ya... mereka kembali melakukan ciuman panas itu. Setelah kurang lebih belasan kali mereka mengulang ciuman itu, mereka pun melepaskan bibir mereka yg tadinya saling menempel.

"Aku mencintaimu", Terra pun kembali memeluk Aqua, sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak gadis berambut biru itu.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Aqua sambil mengelus kepala Terra.

"Tidak... entah kenapa, rasanya aku tidak mau melepaskanmu"

"Hmp...", Aqua tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "tak usah gombal..."

Terra pun mengangkat wajahnya, dan ia kembali menatap Aqua, "aku serius"

"Ya... ya", Aqua lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Terra, "aku juga mencintaimu"

Aqua pun kembali menutup jarak diantara bibir mereka, dalam arti mereka kembali berciuman. Tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu yg mengintip di balik jendela Aqua, sebuah sinar berwujud lingkaran yg berwarna ungu seolah sedang memantau apa yg sedang mereka berdua lakukan daritadi. Tak lama kemudian, lingkaran itu pun pergi dari sana dan... lenyap, lenyap di dalam cahaya yg berwarna hitam.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu malam ini? Rasanya... aku mengantuk", tanya Terra setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"...tentu", kata Aqua, "aku justru senang ada kau yg menemaniku"

"Kalau begitu...", Terra mengalihkan pandangannya ke ranjang, "ayo"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ranjang milik Aqua yg berada di dekat jendela, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Terra langsung merebahkan tubuhnya, sementara Aqua, dia tidak langsung merebah, dia duduk terlebih dulu di pinggir ranjang. Awalnya Terra heran kenapa Aqua tidak langsung tidur, tetapi setelah Aqua mengambil kembali handuk yg ada di meja riasnya Terra pun mengerti, ternyata rambut gadis itu masih belum kering sepenuhnya. Tak lama setelah rambut Aqua kering, ia pun melipat handuknya dan menaruhnya ke dalam lemari pakaiannya, bari setelah itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, ternyata Terra masih belum tidur, ia seolah menunggu Aqua untuk berbaring bersamanya.

"Kenapa matamu masih melek?", tanya Aqua sambil membetulkan selimutnya.

"Aku kan menunggumu...", kata Terra sambil menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, sambil berbaring juga.

"Nah, kan aku sudah kesini, kau tidur sekarang"

"Hm... iya-iya", kata Terra sambil tertawa kecil, "aku akan tidur"

"Selamat malam Terra...", Aqua pun menarik selimutnya sampai ke dada.

"... hei, kau melupakan sesuatu"

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Ini...", Terra mendekatkan wajahnya ke Aqua, dan setelah itu ia menciumnya, tepat di bibir, "ciuman selamat malam dariku"

"Terra...! Kau ini mau menciumku berapa kali sih?"

"Aku? _As much as I want_", jawab Terra sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aqua tertawa mendengar jawaban itu, terutama saat Terra menggunakan bahasa Inggris, "hahaha, _pervert!_", katanya sambil mendorong Terra.

Meanwhile...

Bola berwarna ungu itu terus melaju, melaju, dan melaju sampai ke dalam sebuah bangunan. Bangunan berupa kastil tua dengan dominasi warna hitam dan ungu, dan letaknya terpencil, nyaris tidak terlihat di dalam peta. Banyak yg memilih untuk tinggal di pulau ini karena selain letaknya yg terpencil, cucacanya juga sangat buruk, sering terjadi badai petir dan angin yg kencang. Namun, hal itu bukanlah masalah bagi penghuni kastil ini, justru ia mendirikan kastil ini setelah ia diusir oleh gurunya, sambil memikirkan rencana balas dendam, balas dendam kepada gurunya yg telah mengusirnya, dan balas dendam kepada... Eraqus. Ya, ternyata penghuni dari kastil ini adalah Xehanort. Xehanort yg telah menjual dirinya untuk kegelapan, Xehanort yg sudah bersatu dengan kegelapan, dan ia juga lah yg mengirim bola berwarna ungu itu, bola berwarna ungu yg kini ada di depannya yg tengah duduk di kursi tahtanya.

"Jadi... ada laporan baru, Vanitas?", tanya Xehanort.

Bola ungu itu pun berubah wujud menjadi seorang anak lelaki, seorang anak lelaki berambut spike yg mencuat ke segala arah dengan panjang masing-masing helai yg berbeda, warna rambutnya merupakan campuran antara hitam dengan biru tua, sementara bola matanya, ia memiliki warna bola mata yg sama dengan Xehanort, bola mata berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Ya, Master", jawab Vanitas.

"Bagus...", kata Xehanort sambil memperlihatkan senyum liciknya, "kemari"

Vanitas menurut, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya sampai jarak diantara mereka cukup dekat. Lalu, Xehanort pun menyentuh kepala Vanitas dengan sebelah tangannya, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ternyata yg dilakukan oleh Xehanort adalah membaca pikiran Vantias, dan yg sedang ia cari diantara kumpulan memori-memori Vanitas adalah memori saat Vanitas sedang mengintai Terra dan Aqua. Tidak sulit untuk mencarinya, berhubung Vanitas memiliki memori yg tidak sebanyak orang-orang biasa, dan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, Xehanort sudah bisa menemukan hasil intaian Vanitas tadi. Ya, hasil intaian yg berupa pemandangan ketika Terra dan Aqua sedang berduaan di kamar. Ketika mereka berdua sedang berpelukan, berciuman, serta tidur berdua bersama. Tak hanya dari luar, Xehanort juga bisa melihat isi hati Terra, lebih tepatnya ia melihat kegelapan yg memang bersarang di dalam hati Terra. Kegelapan itu terlihat memudar, dan tak lama lagi akan hilang seiring waktu berjalan.

"Huh...", Xehanort pun melepaskan tangannya yg mencengkram kepala Vanitas, dan ia juga membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana menurut anda Master?"

"Hm... kegelapan di dalam hati pemuda itu mulai memudar"

"Memudar? Berarti, ini berbahaya. Apa anda tahu sebabnya?"

"Kau sungguh bodoh Vanitas", Xehanort pun melambaikan tangannya ke depan, tanda untuk menyuruh Vanitas menjauh, "kau masih tidak tahu jawabannya meski telah melihat mereka berdua?"

"...", Vanitas menggeleng pelan.

Xehanort berdiri dari kursi tahtanya, dan ia berjalan ke belakang, "cinta gadis itulah... yg membuat kegelapan itu memudar"

"... cinta?"

"Ya, ditambah lagi, cinta gadis itu kepada Terra sangat besar, dan itu memperbesar kemungkinan bahwa kegelapan itu akan tersingkir keluar dari hatinya"

"Master... apa kekuatan cinta itu... besar?"

Mendengar itu, Xehanort membalikkan badannya, "aku sama sekali tak percaya akan apa yg namanya cinta, bagiku... itu semua hanyalah omong kosong"

"Lalu... apa rencana anda, Master? Untuk membangkitkan kegelapan dari hati Terra?"

"... kau masih bertanya apa rencananya?", Xehanort pun melangkah mendekati Vanitas, "kita harus menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu"

"Menyingkirkan... gadis itu?"

"Ya, karena cinta dia untuk Terra lah yg menghalangi rencana kita, karena itu kau tahu? Dia harus..."

"Disingkirkan..."

"Hu hu hu hu... betul"

Tawa licik Xehanort kali ini berubah menjadi tawa yg keras, tawa keras yg juga diselingi oleh halilintar-halilintar yg bergemuruh di luar. Vanitas hanya bisa menatap Masternya itu dengan ekspresi yg kosong.

Huff... chapter 7 selesai juga, mohon kritik, saran, n tentu aja... review!


	8. Chapter 8 : Forecast and Bless

KH_8

FORECAST AND BLESS

"Akan ada tamu spesial nanti?", tanya Ven yg sedang melahap sereal di depannya, yg baru saja ia tuang lagi dengan susu.

Terra, Ven, dan Aqua sedang ada di dapur pagi hari ini. Mereka sarapan dengan makanan yg dipenuhi oleh nuansa manis dan hangat, nuansa yg sangat pas untuk sarapan.

"Iya, pagi-pagi tadi saat aku keluar kamar, Master bilang begitu padaku", kata Aqua yg tengah melahap cupcake rasa blueberry nya.

"Hm... entah apa maksud dari 'spesial' itu"

"Mungkin salah seorang Keyblade Master ternama", kata Terra yg sarapannya hanya segelas susu cokelat hangat.

"Aw... Keyblade Master lagi? Malas ah", kata Ven, "Master Xehanort saja sudah membuatku takut, entah siapa lagi nanti..."

"Sudahlah Ven, kita lihat saja nanti... belum tentu juga itu Keyblade Master kan?", kata Aqua sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Ven agak heran melihat Terra yg hanya minum susu cokelat untuk sarapannya, kemungkinan besar mereka akan berlatih keras seharian ini, memangnya bisa segelas susu cokelat hangat menopang seluruh energinya untuk waktu yg lama? Jawabannya sih pasti tidak. Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik langsung bertindak, Ven berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil sebuah mangkuk ukuran sedang dari dalam rak, dan setelah itu, ia mengambil mangkuknya dan menuangkan setengah isi mangkuknya ke dalam mangkuk kosong itu. Aqua dan Terra agak heran melihat tingkah lakunya, tetapi setelah Ven menyerahkan mangkuk itu ke Terra, rasa heran mereka berdua pun hilang.

"Kau tidak mungkin sarapan hanya dengan segelas susu hangat kan? Nih, kubagi serealku", kata Ven.

"... kau yakin?", tanya Terra dengan muka yg heran, sekaligus berpikir, "kok tumben sekali Ven mau membagi makanannya?"

"Tentu saja, kalau kau pingsan kan pasti repot", kata Ven sambil melahap serealnya.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah pingsan!"

"Kalau pernah mungkin memang tidak, tapi kalau nyaris pingsan pernah kan?"

"Uh... sial, dia masih ingat itu ternyata"

"...", Ven menghela nafas, "tak mungkin aku lupa, waktu itu kan aku dan Master yg mengangkatmu, kau berat sekali..."

"Yah... harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, karena kau bisa melatih ototmu", kata Terra sambil menciduk serealnya dengan sendok.

"Tidak mau, ototku tetap tidak berkembang, yg ada malah tanganku yg sakit"

"... kau jutek sekali sih?"

"Oh ya?", kata Ven yg setelah itu melahap sesendok serealnya.

Aqua hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perdebatan mereka, apalagi ketika ia melihat sifat ketus Ven. Sifat yg ditunjukkan olehnya memang ketus, tetapi Aqua tahu kalau sebenarnya Ven cemas dengan keadaan Terra. Hati Aqua senang sekali melihatnya, akhirnya Aqua bisa melihat lagi perdebatan lucu mereka berdua.

"Hei, apa yg lucu sih Aqua?", tanya Ven.

Baru saja Aqua mau membalas ucapan Ven, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yg saat ini tengah memasuki dapur, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Master Eraqus. Mereka kira akan diberi pengumuman, tetapi sepertinya tidak, karena Master Eraqus ikut duduk bersama mereka setelah ia mengambil sebuah roti dan membuat secangkir kopi, ternyata ia juga mau sarapan bersama.

"Huff... enaknya", kata Eraqus setelah meneguk secangkir kopi.

"Master... kok tumben?", tanya Aqua.

"Oh... aku juga belum sarapan pagi ini, boleh kan aku bergabung?", tanya Eraqus yg sedang memegang cangkir kopinya.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban 'iya', "terima kasih... Terra, kau mau?", tanya Eraqus sambil menyodorkan kopinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih Master", Terra menolak dengan halus.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Aqua?"

"Ah, tidak. Saya pikir, kok tumben Master sarapan dengan kami?"

"Hm... yah, tak ada salahnya kan sarapan sesekali dengan murid sendiri?", kata Eraqus yg setelah itu melahap rotinya.

"Memang tidak sih..."

"Oh ya Master! Mau tanya!", teriak Ven.

"Ya Ventus? Apa yg mau kau tanya?"

"Apa benar nanti ada tamu spesial lagi?"

TAK!

"Aduh... kenapa sih Terra?"

"Ven! Tanya yg sopan dong!"

"Sudah... sudah...", kata Eraqus sambil tertawa kecil, "seperti yg dikatakan Ventus, kita memang akan kedatangan tamu nanti"

Raut wajah mereka pun berubah, terutama Ven, ia sudah sangat penasaran tentang siapa yg akan datang nanti.

"Lalu, siapa yg akan datang Master?", tanya Ven.

Eraqus hanya kembali menunjukkan senyumnya, "kau akan tahu sendiri Ventus, yg pasti bukan Keyblade Master"

Bukan Keyblade Master? Hm... ternyata dugaan Aqua ada benarnya juga. Tetapi, kalau bukan Keyblade Master lalu apa profesinya? Apa Leon si tukang mekanik? Ah, dia sama sekali bukan tamu yg 'spesial', dia sering datang kemari dulu. Apakah Aerith si gardener ceroboh? Bukan... bukan..., pasti bukan, lagipula untuk apa orang seperti dia dijadikan tamu? Pasti kacau nantinya. Atau si delivery man tampan bernama Cloud Strife? Sepertinya... tidak. Hm... rasanya bingung juga memikirkannya, karena orang yg mereka kenal itu sangatlah sedikit.

"Ventus, Terra, Aqua. Setelah sarapan selesai, aku menunggu kalian semua di Audience Hall, ada latihan disana", kata Eraqus yg tak lama setelah itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Eraqus benar-benar sukses dalam membuat mereka bertiga penasaran, sebelumnya ia bersikap ramah, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia langsung bersikap tegas lagi. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sarapan mereka, dan pergi menuju ke Audience Hall setelah selesai. Sampai sekarang, mereka memang tidak bisa menebak sifat Masternya itu, meski pada dasarnya dia memang bijaksana.

"Ayo, kalian berdua. Kita harus cepat-cepat selesai, Master menunggu kita", kata Aqua yg bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Oke, Ven sini mangkukmu, biar kubereskan"

"Ini, _thanks_ Terra", kata Ven sambil menyerahkan mangkuknya ke Terra, "hufff... kenyangnya"

"Kita harus cepat-cepat, kalau tidak nanti bisa-bisa Master marah karena terlambat", kata Aqua yg tengah mencuci piring-piring dan gelas.

"Biar kubantu Aqua", kata Terra, "kalau berdua, pasti lebih cepat"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membersihkan meja, soalnya banyak noda susu yg tumpah", kata Ven yg tengah mencari lap.

Disini, Terra, Aqua, dan Ven tidak hanya dididik untuk menggunakan Keyblade dengan benar atau mengontrol magic, tetapi mereka juga dididik untuk mandiri. Mulai dari bersih-bersih sampai memasak, semua itu harus bisa dilakukan mereka sendiri, tak usah sampai jago sekali, yg penting bisa saja sudah cukup. Eraqus bilang, mereka harus bisa melakukan itu sebagai persiapan kalau-kalau mereka harus hidup sendiri-sendiri, yah... kita tidak pernah tahu apa yg akan terjadi nanti kan? Apalagi, mereka bertiga tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi selain disini.

"Oke, aku dan Terra sudah selesai, kau sudahan belum Ven?", tanya Aqua sambil melap tangannya.

"Aku juga sudahan, tak kusangka tadi aku makan dengan begitu berantakan"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, Master sudah menunggu, dan mungkin juga tamu spesial kita itu", kata Terra.

Tetapi yah... belajar seperti itu sama sekali tidak ada salahnya kan? Toh, semua itu berguna bagi mereka. Dan setelah itu, mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari dapur dan pergi menuju Audience Hall. Setelah pikiran mereka dipenuhi oleh segala hal yg mengenai bersih-bersih, kali ini mereka bertiga kembali penasaran mengenai sosok tamu yg akan datang nanti. Semoga saja tamu itu sudah tiba disana begitu mereka sampai.

...

...

...

Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit berjalan dari dapur, akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba juga di Audience Hall. Dalam hati, mereka harap semoga saja tamu yg sudah membuat mereka penasaran itu sudah tiba disana. Ketika mereka membuka pintu dan masuk ternyata... harapan mereka tidak terwujud, hanya ada Eraqus yg sedang duduk di kursi tahtanya di ujung sana, sama sekali tak terlihat sosok orang lain. Akhirnya, mereka hanya bisa berjalan sambil menghela nafas tanda kecewa. Sang Master yg melihat ekspresi mereka memasang wajah yg heran, tetapi sepertinya ia tahu sebabnya.

"Master...", mereka bertiga langsung menunjukkan posisi siap.

"Ya...", Eraqus langsung berdiri saat itu, "sepertinya kalian benar-benar penasaran ya?"

"Iya...", jawab mereka bertiga.

"Kalau begitu, akan kupersilahkan mereka untuk datang... silahkan masuk!", teriak Eraqus sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hah? Dimana? Dimana?", tanya Ventus sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Oh, disana!", kata Aqua.

Aqua menunjuk sebuah cahaya yg tiba-tiba muncul dari kaca jendela, dan dari cahaya itu, perlahan-lahan muncullah sosok seorang... dua orang... tidak, ternyata ada tiga orang. Apakah mereka pria? Bukan, ternyata mereka bertiga adalah wanita, dua diantaranya sudah tua, sementara yg satu lagi tampak lebih muda dan kelihatannya postur tubuhnya lebih kecil dibandingkan mereka, dan... mereka bertiga kenapa bisa melayang? Dari cahaya itu, yang menapakkan kaki terlebih dahulu adalah wanita yg berpakaian dan bertopi merah, berikutnya yg berwarna hijau, dan yg terakhir berwarna biru muda. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, masing-masing dari mereka memegang tongkat yg berwarna emas, dan... mereka juga punya sayap! Meski ukurannya kecil. Aduh... sebenarnya, siapa mereka ini? Apa mereka bukan manusia? Monster? Atau apa?

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Master Eraqus", ucap wanita yg bertopi merah.

"Senang bertemu bertemu dengan kalian juga. Flora, Fauna, Merryweather", jawab Eraqus.

"Oh, sungguh kehormatan bagi kami untuk bisa diundang oleh seorang Keyblade Master terhormat", ucap peri yg bertopi hijau, sambil membungkuk.

"Apakah ini murid-murid anda Master?", tanya peri yg mengenakan atribut serba biru muda.

"Ah, benar sekali. Yg berambut kuning itu bernama Ventus, yg rambutnya berwarna cokelat itu Terra, sementara yg berwarna biru itu Aqua."

"Se... senang bertemu dengan kalian", kata mereka bertiga sambil memberikan hormat.

"Oh, tak usah terlalu formal, sayang", ucap wanita yg berbaju merah, "namaku adalah Flora, yg berbaju hijau itu adalah Fauna, sementara yg berbaju biru itu adalah Merryweather"

"Hai...", sapa Fauna balik, nada bicaranya sangat lembut.

"Oooh! Biru!", tiba-tiba wanita yg bernama Merryweather itu berteriak, saat ia melihat warna rambut Aqua.

"Ma... maksud anda aku?", tanya Aqua sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Iya! Kau sayangku! Oh, aku sangat menyukai warna biru rambutmu itu!"

"Te... terima kasih em..., aku harus memanggil anda apa?"

"Oh... kau bisa memanggilku 'bibi', atau panggil namaku juga bisa"

"Ng... mungkin lebih baik aku memanggilmu bibi saja"

"Oh... kurasa lebih baik kuubah rambutnya menjadi pink", kata Flora sambil menghampiri Merryweather, "bukankah lebih baik begitu, Fauna?"

"Hm, kalau menurutku lebih baik warna nya diganti menjadi hijau, sayang", kata Fauna sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Aqua, "seperti ini!"

TRING! Warna rambut Aqua pun berubah menjadi warna hijau, Ven dan Terra terkejut melihatnya.

"Uh...! Sama sekali tidak cocok!", kata Merryweather yg setelah itu mengayunkan tongkatnya.

TRING! Kali ini warna rambut Aqua kembali menjadi biru.

"Aduh... aduh, sudahlah kalian berdua ini", ucap Flora yg malah ikut-ikutan mengayunkan tongkatnya ke Aqua.

TRING! Warna rambut Aqua berubah lagi, menjadi pink.

"Warna pink sangat tidak cocok! Biru!"

"Bukankah hijau lebih baik?"

"Tidak! Pokoknya pink!"

"Warna pink sangat tidak cocok untuknya!"

"Apa maksudmu? Pink membuatnya lebih cantik!"

"Apanya yg lebih cantik? Lebih cocok biru!"

"Oh... padahal sepertinya lebih bagus hijau..."

"Pokoknya pink!"

"Sudah... sudah... kalian bertiga", ucap Eraqus sambil melerai mereka bertiga, "kalian ada maksud lain kan disini?"

"...!", ketiga peri itu pun tersadar, dan setelah itu mereka tertawa atas kekonyolan yg mereka buat sendiri ini, Ven, Terra, dan Aqua hanya bisa ikut tertawa dengan ekspresi yg aneh.

"Lakukanlah tugas kalian, _the three good fairies_", ucap Eraqus.

_The three good fairies_? Mereka bertiga memang pernah mendengar nama itu. Sesuai dengan julukannya, nama itu diberikan kepada 3 orang wanita yg katanya memiliki kekuatan spirit yg tinggi hingga membuat seorang raja kagum akan kekuatan mereka. Sifat mereka bertiga yg juga baik hati itulah yg membuat mereka dijuluki '_good_'. Pantas saja, memang sejak awal Terra, Ven, dan Aqua sudah menduga, sayang mereka tidak sempat mendengar siapa saja nama mereka.

"Terra..., Aqua..., dan Ventus... kami bertiga datang kesini untuk membantu kalian", kata Flora, "dan bantuan itu adalah berupa... ramalan"

"Ra... ramalan?", tanya Terra.

"Ya, sayang. Kami melakukan ini karena... kami melihat ada semacam tanda dari tempat ini", kata Fauna dengan ekspresi yg cemas.

"Tanda? Tanda apa?", tanya Ven.

"Kami masih belum tahu itu... yg pasti, itu bukanlah tanda yg baik", kali ini Merryweatherlah yg berbicara.

"...", Terra mendengarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, sambil berpikir, mungkin dia lah yg dimaksud sebagai tanda itu.

"Dan karena itu... kami akan meramal kalian satu persatu", Flora melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, "dimulai dari kau... Ventus"

Flora mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan dari tongkatnya muncullah sebuah cahaya berwarna merah dengan ekor yg panjang. Cahaya itu mengelilingi Ven untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya kembali lagi dan memasuki tubuh Flora.

"...", Flora memejamkan matanya, sementara itu Ven menunggu hasil ramalannya dengan perasaan deg-deg an, apakah ramalannya bagus ataukah tidak.

"Ventus... di masa depan nanti...", Flora perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, "kau akan... selalu dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatmu. Mungkin akan ada rintangan yg akan menghadang, namun... kau bisa melewatinya berkat bantuan sahabat serta teman-temanmu"

Ven menghela nafas lega mendengar itu, setidaknya hasilnya bagus, ia tidak di ramalkan akan kena kecelakaan, atau tertimpa kesialan sebentar lagi, atau mungkin... tidak akan punya pacar.

"Dan kini giliranmu Aqua", kali ini Fauna yg melangkah maju, "jangan tegang ya, sayang"

Fauna mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan dari tongkatnya muncullah sebuah cahaya yg berwarna hijau. Sama seperti Flora, cahaya itu mengitari Aqua untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya kembali lagi memasuki tubuh Fauna.

"Hm...", Fauna sedikit bergumam sebelum ia membuka matanya, "kau akan mengalami banyak rintangan dan perjuangan dalam mempertahankan orang yg kau cintai..."

Mata Aqua melotot mendengarnya, alisnya juga terangkat, "... apa?", Aqua mengalihkan pandangannya ke Terra, tetapi Terra tidak membalas pandangannya, ia hanya terus menatap lantai dengan memasang ekspresi yg serius.

"Dan giliranmu yg terakhir", kata Merryweather, "Terra..."

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Merryweather mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya sehingga muncullah sebuah cahaya berwarna biru dengan ekor yg panjang. Cahaya itu mengelilingi Terra untuk beberapa saat dan kembali memasuki tubuh Merryweather tak lama kemudian.

"...", Merryweather masih memejamkan matanya, tidak seperti Flora dan Fauna, ia perlu waktu lebih lama untuk mencerna apa isi dari ramalan itu, ...! Flora, Fauna, kemari sebentar"

Bukannya memberitahu isi dari ramalan itu, Merryweather malah mendiskusikannya terlebih dulu bersama kedua rekannya itu. Tetapi Terra tidak protes, dia seolah tahu kalau isi ramalan dirinya itu... yah, buruk. Buruk sampai membuat seseorang tidak tega untuk memberitahunya. Aqua berjalan menghampiri Terra, ia menyentuh pundaknya dan menggenggam telapak tangan Terra yg besar itu. Terra yg menyadari kecemasan Aqua hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Kau tak usah cemas, Aqua"

"Kau tak usah pura-pura...", kata Aqua sambil menatap wajah Terra, "aku tahu kalau kau juga cemas..."

"...", Terra memalingkan wajahnya, "aku merasa... kalau aku tahu apa isi ramalan itu"

"... pasti hasilnya baik"

"Tidak...", Terra tiba-tiba membantah, "kurasa hasilnya buruk"

"...", Aqua terkejut mendengar jawaban Terra, ya ampun, kenapa dia jadi begitu pesimis?

Setelah berdiskusi sebentar, Merryweather pun kembali menghadap Terra. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yg... yah, setidaknya dari ekspresinya Terra tahu kalau hasil ramalan itu sepertinya memang buruk. Tetapi Terra hanya pasrah, dan memutuskan untuk tetap mendengar apa yg dilihat oleh Merryweather dari dirinya itu.

"Terra...", Merryweather mulai berbicara, "ternyata... kau harus lebih berhati-hati nanti"

Terra tak menjawab, begitu juga dengan Aqua, "Terra, suatu hari nanti, ada orang jahat yg datang kemari, dan orang jahat itu... ia lah yg menyebabkan kegelapan di dalam dirimu bertambah kuat, dan akhirnya menyebabkan kau kehilangan kendali dirimu"

' Ya Tuhan...' begitulah isi hati Terra dan Aqua ketika mendengarnya. Sepertinya, harapan serta kepercayaan yg telah mereka berdua bina dan pelihara hancur seketika oleh realita yg baru saja mereka dengar. Ramalan dari _the three good fairies_ ini memang terkenal selalu tepat, karena itulah tak ada yg berani membantahnya. Terra tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, malah Aqua yg menangis setelah mendengar itu. Aqua pikir, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?

"Jangan patah semangat, sayang", ucap Flora.

"Justru karena itulah, Merryweather akan memberimu 'hadiah'", kata Fauna.

Hah? 'Hadiah'? entah apalagi kejutan yg akan diberikan oleh ketiga peri ini.

"Anu... Terra", Merryweather terbang ke arah Terra, dengan wajah yg cemas, "aku harap ini bisa membantumu, meski sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengubah masa depanmu kelak, tetapi... setidaknya aku bisa memberimu harapan"

"... tak apa-apa bibi", kata Terra sambil menggenggam balik tangan Aqua, "asalkan... itu bisa membuatku bersama dengan orang-orang yg kusayangi, lakukanlah"

"...", Merryweather awalnya terlihat kurang yakin, tetapi karena Terra setuju, "baiklah..."

Merryweather mengayunkan tongkatnya kembali, sambil memutar-mutarkan tongkatnya, ia pun juga mengucapkan sesuatu dengan anda suara yg tidak terlalu keras, namun jelas, "cahaya biru yg kudambakan, jika benar pemuda ini akan keilangan kendali dirinya suatu saat nanti, maka... ijinkanlah aku untuk memberikan sebuah harapan untuknya. Sebuah harapan yg mungkin tidak besar, tetapi kuharap tetap bisa membantunya dalam mengubah masa depannya. Karena itu, ketika kegelapan mulai menguasai dirimu sepenuhnya, maka kau akan diselamatkan, dan harapan yg menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan itu adalah ciuman... sebuah ciuman dari cinta sejatimu, yg juga akan memusnahkan seluruh kegelapan yg bersarang di dalam dirimu"

Cahaya biru pun kembali keluar dari tongkat Merryweather. Dan kali ini, cahaya biru itu tidak melayang-layang mengelilingi Terra, tetapi langsung memasuki tubuhnya tepat melalui dadanya yg bidang itu. Terra hanya bisa memandangi cahaya biru yg memasuki tubuhnya itu, dengan harapan semoga saja 'hadiah' dari Merryweather bisa memberi pengaruh yg baik baginya, setidaknya, ia tidak ingin mati ditelan oleh kegelapan nantinya, ia ingin terus hidup, terus hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yg ia cintai, terutama Aqua.

Apakah ceritanya terkesan maksa? Yah, karena itu saya butuh review anda-anda semua...


	9. Chapter 9 : Only Hope

KH_9

ONLY HOPE

_**Aqua's POV...**_

Tak lama setelah Merryweather memberikan sihir terakhirnya kepada Terra, Master Eraqus menyuruh kami bertiga untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Hatiku masih sedih ketika mengingat ramalan Merryweather tentang Terra, berarti... perkataan Master tentang Terra itu semuanya benar? Ya ampun, rasanya aku tak kuat untuk memikirkannya lagi. Bahkan, Terra hanya berjalan melewatiku dan Ven ketika ia pergi keluar ruangan, aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yg serius itu, namun aku juga tahu kalau sebenarnya dia sedih. Aku yg mendengarnya saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit, bagaimana dengan Terra yg mengalaminya langsung? Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakit hatinya Terra saat ini.

"Aqua, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Pertanyaan Master Eraqus membuyarkan lamunanku, "aa... anu, aku tak apa-apa Master"

"... kau mengkhawatirkan Terra?"

"...", entah kenapa mulutku hanya merespon dengan menganga, kenapa jadi sulit untuk mengucapkan kata 'ya'?

"Master..., apakah dia kekasih pemuda itu?", tanya Flora.

"... ya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih"

Aku hanya diam saja, mengacuhkan tatapan kaget ketiga peri itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, peri yg bernama Fauna itu terbang menghampiriku, aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya, sebuah senyum yg lembut.

"Aqua...", sapanya dengan suara yg halus.

"...ya?", aku mengangkat wajahku yg kutundukkan perlahan-lahan, membuatku bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku juga baru sadar kalau ternyata dia lebih pendek daripadaku.

"Jangan patah semangat sayang, justru kau adalah satu-satunya harapan... harapan yg bisa menyelamatkan Terra..."

"...aku? Harapan?"

Setelah itu, aku melihat Flora dan Merryweather ikut terbang ke arahku, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mereka bertiga mencoba untuk menghiburku yg sedang terpuruk daritadi ini.

"Sayang... kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Merryweather setidaknya sudah memberikan Terra harapan untuk bisa selamat", kata Flora.

"...", aku tidak menjawab, aku kembali menundukkan wajahku, dengan mata yg bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

"Oh... jangan menangis sayang", peri yg bernama Merryweather mencoba menenangkanku, "seperti kata Fauna, kau adalah harapan yg bisa menyelamatkan Terra"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak menjawab, tanpa sadar air mataku pun tumpah, dan aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku agar isak tangisku tidak terdengar begitu keras di ruangan ini. Peri yg bernama Fauna mengibaskan tongkatnya untuk memunculkan sebuah saputangan, dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Jangan menangis sayang...", kata Fauna sambil memegang tanganku, "kau tidak boleh putus asa"

"Bagai...bagaimana aku tidak menangis?", tanyaku di sela isak tangisku, "Terra..."

"Kau harus ingat Aqua, cintamu adalah kunci utama untuk menyelamatkan Terra", kata Fauna sambil menghampiriku, "kau sudah tahu kan? Kalau kegelapan itu harus dimusnahkan dengan cinta"

Aku... aku memang pernah mengatakan soal itu pada Terra beberapa waktu yg lalu. Awalnya aku memang yakin dengan kalimat itu, karena itulah aku sempat percaya kalau aku bisa menolong Terra. Tetapi itu bukanlah alasan aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya bukan karena aku kasihan padanya, bukan karena aku tahu kalau dia butuh cinta sebagai penolong hidupnya. Alasan sebenarnya aku mencintainya... aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa, aku hanya tahu kalau tiba-tiba saja aku mencintainya, kapan perasaan ini muncul, aku juga tak tahu. Bukan hanya aku yg merasa begitu, tapi hati nuraniku juga, hati nuraniku seolah selalu berkata 'aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya' ketika aku sedang bersama Terra. Dan ketika ia tidak bersamaku, ada sebuah perasaan lagi yg tiba-tiba muncul, rasanya... aku kangen. Kedengarannya sangat konyol, padahal setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya, mengobrol dengannya, berlatih dengannya, tetapi ketika ia tidak ada di dekatku dalam jarak beberapa meter saja, entah kenapa aku sudah rindu padanya. Dan sepertinya, aku memang tidak mau kehilangan dirinya, aku sangat mencintainya.

"...", aku menyeka air mataku dengan saputangan yg diberi tadi, "aku... mengerti"

Ketiga peri itu pun tersenyum, "kau harus tegar sayang", kata Flora.

Aku mengangguk, dan setelah itu aku pamit kepada mereka berempat dan berjalan keluar dari Audience Hall. Awalnya setelah ini aku ingin langsung pergi ke tempat Terra, tetapi entah kenapa aku malah mengurungkan niatku. Aku malah memutuskan untuk pergi ke beranda yg ada di ujung lorong sebelah kiri, kupikir mungkin dengan menikmati hembusan angin segar perasaanku dapat membaik. Kujalankan langkahku perlahan-lahan, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin mempercepat langkahku kali ini, yg kupikirkan adalah yg penting aku bisa sampai di beranda.

Beranda adalah lokasi yg kutuju ketika suasana hatiku sedang buruk, ya... seperti sekarang ini. Aku menatapi pemandangan yg selalu kulihat setiap hari, mulai dari pintu gerbang Land of Departure, Summit, bahkan kebun bunga Lavender yg kutanam sendiri dapat terlihat jelas dari sini. Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan yg kuletakkan di pagar besi beranda. Saat aku memandang ke arah kiri dan kanan, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seseorang yg sedang berjalan-jalan di kebun bunga Lavender yg terletak tepat di bawah beranda, sosok seorang pria tampan, sosok pria yg telah berhasil menarik hatiku.

"Terra...", Terra langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, jarak ketinggia antara taman dengan beranda tidak begitu jauh, karena itu wajar jika Terra bisa mendengar suaraku.

"Aqua..."

Aku masih bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yg lesu, seolah dia sudah putus asa dalam menghadapi kenyataan yg ada.

"... sedang apa kau disana?"

"...", entah kenapa mulutku seperti susah dibuka, namun akhirnya aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan darinya, "_There's a song that's inside of my soul..._"

Aku dan Terra sama-sama terkejut. Karena aku menjawabnya bukan dengan sebuah kalimat percakapan, melainkan dengan sebuah... lagu. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa menyanyikan lagu itu di depannya. Namun, kurasa lebih baik aku melanjutkannya, karena entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku ingin menyampaikan lagu itu padanya.

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
>I'm awake in the infinite cold<br>But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
><em>And I lift my hands<em>  
><em>And pray to be only yours<em>  
><em>I pray to be only yours<em>  
><em>I know now you're my only hope<em>

Aku berhenti setelah menyanyikan dua bait pertama lagu itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa malu, kurasa mukaku sudah memerah sekarang. Selagi aku sibuk menyembunyikan wajahku, ternyata Terra sedang bersiap-siap untuk membuka mulutnya, melanjutkan lagu yg kunyanyikan. _  
><em>_  
><em>

"_Sing to me the song of the stars_", aku memalingkan wajahku ke Terra, ternyata... dia memang melanjutkan lagu yg kunyanyikan. Aku... aku tak menyangka kalau suaranya bagus juga, suara yg agak berat namun enak didengar bagiku. Aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dia melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
>And laughing again<br>When it feels like my dreams are so far  
>Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again<em>

_So I lay my head back down_  
><em>And I lift my hands and pray<em>  
><em>To be only yours<em>  
><em>I pray to be only yours<em>  
><em>I know now you're my only hope<em>

"...", Terra juga menghentikan nyanyiannya setelah ia menyanyikan dua bait berikutnya. Mata kami berdua saling bertatapan, jika kuperhatikan, warna mata emerald biru milikku rasanya lebih muda daripada warna biru bola matanya. Aku menyukai warna matanya, jika warna biru mataku sering disamakan dengan emerald, maka warna mata Terra sering disamakan dengan opal, biru opal. Aku ingin menatapnya lebih dekat, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berbalik dan turun, aku ingin ke sisinya sekarang, dan kali ini aku memutuskan untuk berlari agar bisa lebih cepat ke tempatnya. Saat aku menuruni tangga dan tiba di lantai 1, aku menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari pintu keluar, dan pandanganku langsung tertuju pada pintu yg ada di ujung lorong kiri, pintu itu terbuka, dan langsung mengarah ke kebun bunga Lavender dan... Terra. Dia berdiri disana dan pandangannya mengarah langsung ke diriku. Langsung saja aku lari ke dirinya, rasanya... aku ingin sekali jatuh ke pelukannya, aku ingin merasakan dekapannya, hangat tubuhnya, serta aroma tubuhnya. Ketika jarak diantara kami berdua dekat, aku bisa melihat Terra merentangkan kedua tangannya, hendak menyambutku ke dalam pelukannya. Langsung saja, ketika aku sudah sampai di dekatnya, aku menjatuhkan diriku ke tubuhnya, aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat, sama seperti dia yg langsung membalas pelukanku.

"... maafkan aku", kataku.

"... maaf karena apa?"

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa membantumu..."

"Itu semua bukan salahmu, Aqua"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, membuatku bisa menatap wajahnya yg lebih tinggi daripadaku, "mungkin memang benar, tetapi... aku tetap merasa kalau semua ini adalah salahku, aku mencintaimu... tetapi aku malah tak bisa menolongmu", kataku sambil mencengkram baju ketat warna hitamnya.

"Meski begitu... aku tetap tidak menyalahkanmu", katanya sambil mengelus belakang kepalaku, "aku mencintaimu... dan aku juga tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku"

"...Terra"

"Hei...", tangan Terra berpindah dari rambutku ke daguku, "bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?"

"Lanjutkan?"

"Lagu tadi... belum selesai kan?"

Aku dan Terra tersenyum, dan benar katanya, lagu tadi belum selesai dinyanyikan, "... baiklah"

_I give you my destiny  
>I'm giving you all of me<br>I want your symphony  
>Singing in all that I am<br>At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_  
><em>And I lift my hands and pray<em>  
><em>To be only yours<em>  
><em>I pray to be only yours<em>  
><em>I pray to be only yours<em>  
><em>I know now you're my only hope<em>

(Based from Mandy Moore- Only Hope)

Setelah lagu itu selesai kami nyanyikan, kami berdua pun menutup jarak diantara bibir kami. Dan lewat ciuman ini, aku yakin akan satu hal, tidak... dua hal. Yang pertama, aku yakin kalau kami berdua memang saling mencintai, dan yg kedua... aku yakin kalau aku bisa menolongnya, menolongnya keluar dari kegelapan yg selalu mengancam hidupnya setiap saat. Terra, mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya, tetapi aku ingin sekali mengatakannya... Terra, aku cinta padamu.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah bagus? Oleh karna itu, saia butuh review kalian, thanks.


	10. Chapter 10 : It Is You I Have Loved

KH_10

IT IS YOU I HAVE LOVED

_**Terra's POV...**_

Aku masih belum melepaskan bibirku yg menempel dengan bibirnya. Bibirnya yg lembut dan berukuran lebih kecil daripada bibirku, aku sangat menyukainya ketika bibir itu menyentuhku. Aqua memelukku semakin erat, tanda bahwa ia belum mau melepaskan ciumannya dariku, dan lagi bibir serta lidahnya seolah terus memaksa untuk bermain-main dengan lidahku. Aku pelan-pelan menjatuhkan diriku yg masih memeluknya, dan akhirnya tubuhku mendarat tepat di antara kebun Lavender Aqua dengan posisi Aqua menimpa tubuhku, namun karena dia langsing aku sama sekali tidak merasa berat. Aqua melepaskan ciumannya dariku, aku bisa melihat warna wajahnya yg memerah, hal yg sering terjadi setiap kali kami selesai berciuman.

"...Terra", Aqua meletakkan kepalanya di atas dadaku, "aku ingin terus seperti ini.."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, tangan kananku membelai rambut berwarna biru lautnya, "aku juga..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Terra... aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu"

"Memangnya aku mau pergi kemana?"

Aqua mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatapku, "aku tahu kau sebenarnya khawatir Terra"

"Khawatir apa? Aku tidak..."

"Jangan bohong...", Aqua menyela ucapanku yg belum selesai, "aku melihatnya dari wajahmu..."

Bola mata Aqua seolah menembus pandanganku hingga ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia tahu kalau aku berbohong padanya, dia tahu kalau sebenarnya aku khawatir, kalau sebenarnya aku juga takut. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yg penakut, aku sama sekali tak takut meskipun puluhan _unversed_ mengelilingiku, aku juga sama sekali tak takut andaikan lawan yg akan kuhadapi nanti adalah musuh yg sangat kuat sekalipun. Jujur saja, sebelum ini aku tidak pernah merasa takut. Tetapi kali ini... entah kenapa rasa takut malah memenuhi diriku. Aku sempat bingung akan asal rasa takut itu, tetapi ketika kulihat wanita yg sekarang ada di hadapanku ini... kurasa aku tahu sebabnya. Yg kutakutkan bukanlah kegelapan di dalam hatiku, yg seolah selalu mengancam diriku akan kekuatannya, tetapi yg kutakutkan adalah... kalau aku akan kehilangan Aqua suatu saat nanti. Aqua yg kucintai dan selalu menemaniku setiap hari sebagai teman dan kekasih. Apa artinya hidupku jika dia tak menemaniku?

"Aqua, aku...", aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, "aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir"

"Khawatir? Terra, justru akulah yg paling khawatir denganmu"

"Aku... aku tak pantas kau khawatirkan"

"... kenapa?", Aqua mendekatkan wajahnya, "kenapa kau merasa begitu?"

"Karena...", aku menatapnya kali ini, menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah, "karena aku sudah membuat menderita orang yg kucintai, dan juga orang yg mencintaiku"

"Ini semua terjadi bukan karena salahmu...", Aqua membelai pipi kananku, bisa kurasakan telapak tangannya yg halus dan lembut bergerak naik turun di pipiku yg agak kasar, "dan kaulah yg paling menderita Terra, bukan aku"

"Tidak Aqua", aku mengangkat setengah badanku, dengan kaki yg masih terbaring, "aku tahu... kau sering menangis karena aku, kau juga sering memikirkan dan mencemaskanku, dan selagi kau seperti itu, aku tak bisa menghiburmu... aku... aku merasa tak pantas untukmu"

"Kau sangat pantas untukku Terra... dan kau jadi seperti ini juga bukan salahmu, aku mengerti itu!"

"...", semua perkataanku bisa dilontarkan balik olehnya, kenapa dia selalu membela diriku? aku saja tidak membela diriku sendiri.

"Terra... jangan membenci dirimu sendiri"

"... kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa... kau selalu bersikeras bahwa ini bukalah salahku? Kenapa kau selalu membelaku?"

Aku tahu ini pertanyaan yg bodoh, dan kurasa buat apa aku menanyakannya? Rasanya aku bisa menebak apa jawaban dari Aqua, aku bisa melihatnya dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih harus menanyakannya Terra?", tanya Aqua, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, "_It's because_, _It Is You I have loved... All Along_"

"Hah?"

"... itulah jawabanku"

Aqua bangkit berdiri, sambil menghadap ke arahku. Aku melihat mulutnya yg mulai terbuka , kurasa ia mau menyanyi... lagi. Entah kenapa, dia jadi lebih suka menyampaikan perasaannya padaku lewat lagu yg dinyanyikannya, tetapi... harus kuakui kalau suaranya bagus. Dan, entah kenapa setiap lagu yg dipilihnya selalu cocok dengan apa yg dia rasakan, begitu pula denganku. Aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan nyanyiannya, sekaligus melihat sosoknya diantara bunga Lavender, ya... dia terlihat cantik, sangat cantik.

_There is something that I see  
>In the way you look at me<br>There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

_But an unexpected way_  
><em>On this unexpected day<em>  
><em>Could it mean this is where I belong<em>  
><em>It is you I have loved all along<em>

_It's no more mystery_  
><em>It is finally clear to me<em>  
><em>You're the home my heart searched for so long<em>  
><em>And it is you I have loved all along<em>

_There were times I ran to hide_  
><em>Afraid to show the other side<em>  
><em>Alone in the night without you<em>

_But now I know just who you are_  
><em>And I know you hold my heart<em>  
><em>Finally this is where I belong<em>  
><em>It is you I have loved all along<em>

_It's no more mystery_  
><em>It is finally clear to me<em>  
><em>You're the home my heart searched for so long<em>  
><em>And it is you I have loved all along<em>

_Over and over_  
><em>I'm filled with emotion<em>  
><em>Your love, it rushes through my veins<em>

_And I am filled_  
><em>With the sweetest devotion<em>  
><em>As I, I look into your perfect face<em>

_It's no more mystery_  
><em>It is finally clear to me<em>  
><em>You're the home my heart searched for so long<em>  
><em>And it is you I have loved<em>  
><em>It is you I have loved<em>  
><em>It is you I have loved all along<em>

(Based from Dana Glover – It Is You)

Aqua selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, dan setelah itu aku berdiri. Aku mendekatkan diriku ke Aqua, menatap mata emerald birunya yg terus menatapku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi untuk memeluknya, baru kusadari kalau betapa bodohnya aku. Mengapa aku tak menyadari cinta Aqua yg sangat tulus kepadaku? Ternyata selama ini aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri, dan tidak memperdulikan perasaannya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan jawabannya?", tanya Aqua yg berada di dalam dekapanku.

"...ya", aku mempererat pelukanku, "maafkan aku Aqua, ternyata selama ini aku sangat egois"

"Terra... kenapa kau berkata begitu?", Aqua bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Setelah mendengar nyanyianmu tadi, aku baru sadar kalau... aku sama sekali tak memikirkan mu"

Aqua sedikit bereaksi mendengarnya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku...", aku melonggarkan pelukanku dengannya, membuatku bisa menatap wajahnya lebih jelas, "aku selalu membuatmu cemas dan sedih... tetapi, aku tak pernah menghiburmu. Malahan, yg aku malah terus terpuruk sendiri, sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanmu"

"... Terra"

"Aku bukanlah kekasih yg baik untukmu... karena aku sering sekali menyakitimu"

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, Terra"

"Itu semua karena kau terlalu baik Aqua... kau sudah terlalu sering mengorbankan perasaanmu demi aku"

"Tapi aku..."

Sebelum dia sempat bicara lagi, aku langsung mencium bibirnya. Aqua berusaha mendorongku, tetapi aku menahannya, karena dia pasti akan menjawab perkataanku lagi jika aku melepaskan bibirku. Daripada menahan perkataannya dengan perkataan juga, lebih baik kujawab seperti ini, dengan hal yg sering kami lakukan berdua. Setelah mencoba memberontak daritadi akhirnya Aqua menyerah dan malah ikut membalas ciumanku, sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku sudah capek berdebat dengannya daritadi. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin mencium bibirnya sebentar saja karena aku hanya ingin menahannya bicara, tetapi entah kenapa Aqua malah memperkuat ciumannya denganku. Terutama, kali ini dialah yg duluan memainkan lidahnya jika sebelumnya selalu aku yg lebih dulu melakukannya. Rasanya tak mungkin aku menolak ciuman darinya, dan tangan Aqua yg memeluk punggungku memberikan isyarat dengan menekan-nekan punggungku, maksudku... dia ingin kami berdua seperti ini sambil berbaring lagi di kebun Lavendernya.

Aku menurut, dan setelah itu aku dan Aqua menjatuhkan diriku kembali ke kebun bunga Lavender itu, bedanya kali ini Aqua berada di bawahku. Akhirnya, kami jadi seperti kembali ke momen sebelumnya tadi, kami kembali berciuman di antara kumpulan bunga Lavender ini. Wangi tubuh Aqua serta wangi bunga Lavender bercampur menjadi satu memasuki hidungku, tetapi aku merasa kalau bau mereka cocok, sama sekali tidak berbenturan atau berlawanan yg menyebabkan hidungku sakit. Saat aku baru saja mau meneruskan ciumanku, tiba-tiba saja Aqua malah melepas bibirnya, dari desahan nafasnya aku bisa menebak kalau ia butuh udara. Dasar, dia sendiri yg memulai tetapi dia sendiri yg kelelahan duluan, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"..."

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"I... iya", Aqua menjawabku sambil mengambil nafas berkali-kali.

"Kau bukan pencium yg baik, Aqua. Kau yg memulai, tapi kau duluan juga yg kelelahan"

"...", Aqua memasang muka yg sedikit jengkel, "kau sendiri, waktu kau menciumku di kamarku, kau juga yg mulai duluan, tapi kau sendiri juga yg kehabisan nafas"

"... oh ya?"

"Yap... aku sampai menyuruhmu untuk tidur di dadaku. Ingat?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat, dan ternyata... benar. Aku memang pernah begitu di 'malam pertama' kami. Aqua tertawa melihat reaksi wajahku yg malu-malu, dan setelah itu ia kembali mencium bibirku... singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu Terra..."

"Aku juga", aku bergerak memeluk Aqua yg sedang terbaring di tanah, "aku juga mencintaimu, Aqua"

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskannya, aku juga tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Wajahnya, aroma tubuhnya, senyumnya, tatapan matanya, tangisannya, gerakannya, pelukannya, ciumannya, aku ingin agar bisa selalu merasakan dan mengingatnya. Aqua, aku sungguh membutuhkan dirimu, aku yakin aku takkan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu. Tak ada wanita yg bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku, karena hanya kaulah wanita yg kucintai di dunia ini. Aku ingin sekali berjanji padamu kalau aku akan hidup bersama denganmu selamanya, tetapi kegelapan di dalam hatiku seakan menghalangiku untuk mengucapkan semua itu. Aqua... andaikan aku mati, tidak... aku tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu lagi. Aku sudah cukup membuatnya cemas dan menangis, dan yg seharusnya kulakukan untuknya adalah melindungi serta mencintainya, bukan malah membuatnya semakin khawatir akan diriku. Aqua... kuharap kau tidak bosan aku kalau aku mengucapkan kalimat ini lagi, tetapi aku memang ingin sekali terus mengatakannya meskipun kau sampai bosan. Aqua... aku, aku mencintaimu.

Entah kenapa saya malah membuat 2 chapter ini menjadi sebuah drama musikal, apa menurut kalian bagus? Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk mengetahui pendapat kalian. Bagi yg ingin tahu lagunya, silahkan cek di youtube, lagunya enak kok. Please read n review!


	11. Chapter 11 : Frozen

KH_11

FROZEN

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama , Terra melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya yg menindih Aqua, Terra takut kalau Aqua susah bernafas karena tertimpa dirinya yg besar itu. Tangan kanan Terra mengelus-elus rambut Aqua dengan lembut, tetapi selagi tangan Terra mengelus, Aqua tiba-tiba menangkap tangan kanannya dan menggerakkannya ke depan bibirnya. Satu-persatu, Aqua memasukkan jari Terra ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Terra awalnya terkejut, tetapi akhirnya ia tersenyum, meski Aqua bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil yg baru tumbuh gigi.

"Sedang apa kau?", tanya Terra sambil tersenyum.

"...", Aqua mengeluarkan jari Terra dari mulutnya, "tidak"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menghisap jariku?"

"Aku cuma ingin bersikap manja denganmu...", kata Aqua yg setelah itu kembali memasukkan jari Terra ke mulutnya.

"...", Terra tertawa kecil, "padahal biasanya kau paling dewasa diantara kita bertiga"

"Mmh..."

"Yah, aku tidak keberatan kok... kurasa tanganku juga cukup bersih"

"...", Aqua kembali mengeluarkan jari Terra, "kotor juga tidak apa-apa"

Terra kembali tertawa kecil, dan setelah itu ia membiarkan Aqua kembali menghisap-hisap jarinya. Hisapan Aqua terasa sangat lembut, Terra juga suka melihat ekspresi Aqua saat menghisap-hisap jarinya, terutama gerakan matanya yg kadang terbuka kadang tertutup. Setelah itu, Terra mendekatkan wajahnya ke Aqua, dan bibirnya mencium keningnya yg putih mulus itu. Dan dari kening, ciuman Terra turun ke hidungnya, dan dari hidung, bibirnya turun lagi ke... leher.

"...", Aqua sedikit bereaksi ketika Terra mencium lehernya.

Terra mengecup leher Aqua sambil berusaha untuk menciumnya dengan lembut, dari satu titik ke titik lain, terkadang ia juga mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilatinya, seperti saat menjilat eskrim. Terra menjilatnya dengan perlahan dan menghisap bagian yg tadi ia jilat. Lama kelamaan, Aqua tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan dari mulutnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah erangan, tetapi tidak keras.

"Ah! Ma... maaf, aku terlalu kasar ya?"

"Ngh... bukan... itu"

"Bu... kan?"

"Itu...", Aqua memegangi lehernya, "geli"

Mata Terra melebar sesaat, dan lagi-lagi ia tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahaha... maaf. Kukira kau tidak suka"

"Selama kau yg melakukannya, aku tak keberatan...", kata Aqua sambil memegang wajah Terra, "aku mencintaimu..."

"Aqua..."

Ketika Terra hendak mencium bibir Aqua, tiba-tiba saja sebuah angin kencang muncul dan menerpa mereka berdua. Angin itu benar-benar kencang, sampai bisa mencabut beberapa helai bunga Lavender yg ada di sekeliling mereka. Aqua dan Terra langsung bangun dan bangkit berdiri, dan tiba-tiba saja dari arah angin itu berasal, muncul sebuah cahaya yg berwarna hitam, hitam yg bercampur dengan ungu tua dan disertai dengan aura-aura berwarna serupa. Mereka berdua tahu dan sadar, kalau ini bukanlah pertanda yg baik, respons saja mereka mengeluarkan Keyblade mereka sambil memperhatikan apa yg keluar dari cahaya itu. Terra dan Aqua menyipitkan mata mereka ketika melihat dua buah bola berwarna ungu tua muncul dari cahaya itu, dan bola itu berubah menjadi sosok dua manusia. Sosok yg muncul terlebih dahulu adalah seorang remaja yg sepertinya seumuran dengan Ventus, ia memiliki rambut spiky berwarna hitam dan biru tua, dan bola matanya berwarna emas. Sementara yg satunya lagi...

"Master Xehanort?"

Terra dan Aqua benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat sosok seorang yg satu lagi, Master Xehanort? Mau apa dia kesini?

"Halo Terra... Aqua", sapa Xehanort dengan senyum liciknya, yg memang sering muncul.

"Anda... kenapa tiba-tiba anda datang kemari?"

"Oh... apakah aku tidak boleh datang, Aqua?"

"Anu, bukan itu maksudku, hanya saja... kami kira ada bahaya"

"Hm...", Xehanort mengalihkan pandangannya ke Terra, membuat Terra sedikit kaget dan... curiga.

"Master Xehanort, apa perlu kupanggilkan Master Eraqus?"

"Tidak... Aqua", kata Xehanort sambil mengangkat tangannya, "aku ada perlu dengan Terra"

Terra dan Aqua bertatapan, mereka berdua heran dengan maksud dari Xehanort. Mau apa dia dengan Terra? Dan lagi, untuk apa? Dia juga belum menjelaskan siapa anak laki-laki itu, meski itu juga tidak terlalu penting sekarang.

"Denganku?"

"Ya... Terra. Denganmu"

"Memang, ada perlu apa ya?"

"Hal ini berkaitan dengan...", Xehanort tiba-tiba mengeluarkan Keybladenya, "cara membangkitkan kegelapanmu"

Tiba-tiba saja sosok laki-laki yg ada di samping Xehanort menghilang dan muncul di depan Aqua. Sebelum Aqua sempat menebak apa yg akan dia lakukan setelahnya, laki-laki itu langsung meninju perutnya, tetapi Aqua tidak sampai pingsan. Dan dengan gerakan super cepat, ia menggendong Aqua dan membawanya kembali ke sisi Xehanort. Terra yg belum sempat berkata apa-apa hanya bisa melebarkan matanya karena kaget. Entah darimana asal kekuatan laki-laki itu, yg pasti dia bisa mengangkat Aqua dengan sebelah tangannya, yg juga mencengkram kepala Aqua.

"A... Aqua!"

"Berikan dia padaku, Vanitas"

Dengan mudahnya, laki-laki yg ternyata bernama Vanitas itu melempar Aqua ke arah Xehanort. Hebatnya lagi, Xehanort juga bisa menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Aqua terlihat tak berdaya, kelihatannya dia kesakitan karena ditonjok tadi.

"Urg..."

"M... Master Xehanort? Mau kau apakan dia?"

"Kau tahu Terra? Sejak awal aku menginginkan untuk mencari seseorang dengan kekuatan kegelapan yg kuat, sangat kuat. Tetapi sayangnya, sulit sekali untuk menemukan tipe yg seperti itu, karena rata-rata mereka semua memiliki hati yg kuat hingga membuat kegelapan tidak mampu menghuni hati mereka."

Terra berlari ke arah Xehanort untuk menolong Aqua, namun tiba-tiba saja Vanitas menghadangnya dengan black magic 'Thundaga', yg membuat Terra langsung terpental ke posisinya semula.

"Jangan buru-buru, Terra. Dengarkanlah ceritaku dulu...", ucap Xehanort, "Yah, bahkan Vanitas yg kuciptakan ini tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanku, sampai suatu saat aku bertemu dengan salah seorang murid Eraqus, yaitu kau... Terra. Kau memiliki potensi yg besar untuk memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yg hebat. Aku pun yakin, kalau kau pasti akan menjadi sepertiku, dipenuhi kegelapan dan kekuatan yg sangat hebat! Yang kuyakini bisa membuatku menjadi seseorang yg terkuat di dunia ini!"

"Ukh...", Terra mencoba untuk bangun, tetapi Thundaga Vanitas terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya cukup kesakitan.

"Tapi... semenjak kau menjalin hubungan dengan gadis ini, tiba-tiba saja kegelapan di hatimu memudar. Kegelapan yg awalnya sangat kuat dan membuatku kagum, tiba-tiba saja kekuatannya menurun drastis seolah hampir tak tersisa. Awalnya aku heran akan sebabnya, tetapi setelah kuselidiki, ternyata gadis inilah penyebabnya, cinta gadis inilah yg membuatmu menjadi lemah... menjadi lemah!"

"A... apa?", gumam Aqua yg tengah meronta.

"Aqu...a, ukh"

"Karena itulah, gadis ini harus mati!"

"...!", mata Aqua melebar ketika mendengarnya, ia berusaha untuk terus meronta tetapi usahanya percuma.

Dari tangan Xehanort muncul sebuah aura yg berwarna biru muda dan berwarna putih, aura itu perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuh Aqua dan mengeluarkan hawa dingin yg sangat luar biasa. Bahkan Terra yg terbaring beberapa meter di depannya pun bisa merasakan dinginnya, entah berapa suhunya, tetapi yg pasti suhunya minus.

"Ja... jangan!", teriak Terra yg berusaha berdiri, "kumohon! Jangan!"

"T... Terra! Tolong!"

"FREEZE!"

KRAKK! Dalam sekejap aura tubuh itu berubah menjadi es dan membungkus seluruh tubuh Aqua, dalam arti lain... Aqua membeku.

"A..."

"Ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA! Kini tidak ada lagi yg bisa menahan kegelapanmu Terra!"

"A... apa?"

"Gadis ini sudah mati Terra! Kau sudah tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi! Dan tak ada lagi yg bisa menyelamatkanmu Terra!"

"A... AQUAAA!"

Sesuai perkataan Xehanort, dari dalam tubuh Terra muncul aura-aura berwarna hitam yg mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Xehanort lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat ini, dan sepertinya ia harus kembali memanas-manasi dia lagi agar dia bisa semakin dikuasai kegelapan sesuai dengan rencana semulanya.

Akhirnya chapter 11 selesai! Maaf kalau apdetnya lama, mohon read n review!


	12. Chapter 12 : Mixed

KH_12

MIXED

Aura hitam itu semakin lama semakin kuat dan menyelimuti tubuh Terra, tetapi Terra sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, matanya yg mulai berurai air mata hanya bisa memandang Xehanort dengan penuh amarah. Senyum Xehanort semakin lebar ketika ia melihat aura hitam itu, senyum puas karena harapan dan rencana dia bisa terwujud. Kegelapan itu semakin lama semakin kuat, dan bola mata Terra berubah warna menjadi emas, tanda pertama kalau ia mulai dikuasai.

"Xehanort!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari samping, mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat Eraqus yg sedang didampingi oleh Ventus. Mereka berdua terkejut ketika melihat Terra yg kepribadiannya mulai dikuasai oleh kegelapan kembali, dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Aqua yg sudah membeku berada di genggaman tangan Xehanort.

"Xehanort! Kau..."

"Huh, kau lamban Eraqus... sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan muridmu ini"

"Kau... tega-teganya kau!"

"Hm... lalu kau mau apa?"

"Cih!" Eraqus mengeluarkan Keybladenya " kubunuh kau..."

"Oh ya?"

Sekejap, Xehanort melempar tubuh Aqua yg sudah membeku tanpa perasaan ke arah tebing-tebing curam, dengan maksud untuk memusnahkan tubuh Aqua menjadi serpihan-serpihan. Ketika jarak di antara tubuh Aqua dengan tebing itu tinggal tersisa beberapa meter saja, Ven yg kecepatannya tinggi langsung melaju dan berhasil menahan tubuh Aqua dengan tubuhnya yg kecil itu. Nyaris, jika Ven terlambat sedikit saja mungkin Aqua sudah tidak akan berbentuk lagi. Tubuh Aqua yg beku terasa 2 kali lipat lebih berat dibanding biasanya, tetapi berkat latihan yg cukup keras selama ini Ven bisa menahannya.

"Aqua! Aqua!"

Ven meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat kondisi Aqua yg terlihat sangat mengenaskan di atas tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar dilapisi oleh es, yg membuat tangan Ven langsung terasa sangat dingin meskipun ia baru menyentuhnya sebentar. Awalnya Ven mengira Aqua sudah meninggal, tetapi ia langsung membantah pemikiran itu ketika ia melihat ada sesuatu yg bergerak-gerak dari diri Aqua. Ven menatapi Aqua dengan seksama, dan ternyata... bola mata Aqua bergerak! Aqua masih hidup! Es itu ternyata tidak melapisi wajahnya terlalu tebal.

"A... Aqua! Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"...", Aqua sepertinya bisa mendengar suara Ven, terlihat dari bola matanya yg langsung bergerak seolah merespons apa yg didengar olehnya. Tetapi es yg menyelimuti tubuhnya membuat Aqua tidak bisa berbuat lebih dari itu.

"...", Ven memandang kesana kemari, mencoba mencari tahu apa yg harus dilakukan olehnya. Tetapi saat ia menoleh ke arah Terra, ia terkejut karena... wujud Terra yg sepertinya mulai berubah, berubah drastis melebihi yg biasanya terjadi.

Sulit sekali untuk menjelaskan keadaan Terra disana, yg pasti wujudnya memberi kesan yg... mengerikan. Rambutnya yg biasanya hampir mencapai pundak kali ini malah memanjang melebihi pundak, malah mencapai tengah-tengah punggung. Warna rambutnya berubah menjadi silver, bola matanya menjadi emas yang lebih pekat, dan sekeliling tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam yg kuat... tidak, bahkan sangat kuat. Aura hitam itu semakin lama semakin meluas dan membentuk sebuah genangan berwarna hitam yg luar biasa besarnya. Dari genangan hitam itu muncul sesuatu, sesuatu yg tidak hanya satu, dan... bentuknya panjang. Ternyata yg keluar itu adalah 5 buah tentakel, tentakel menjijikan yg juga sangat mengerikan, tentakel itu selain panjang juga dihiasi oleh duri-duri di berbagai sisinya, warnanya hijau tua, dan diujungnya tersapat 5 cabang yg menyerupai jari-jari tangan. Ventus hanya bisa melihat dengan rasa takut sekaligus muak, belum pernah ia melihat sosok seperti ini, entah harus disebut apa makhluk ini, Unversed? Tapi apa ada Unversed seperti ini?

"Bagus sekali Terra... tak kusangka 'Hands of Misery' bisa kau bangkitkan dengan begitu mudah," kata Xehanort sambil menatap kagum 5 cabang itu.

"...," Terra tidak menjawab, pandangannya memang mengarah ke Xehanort, tetapi ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan ucapan dari Xehanort, pikirinnya sudah dipenuhi keinginan membunuh yg kelewat kuat.

"Terus Terra... tambahkan kebencianmu padaku, dengan begitu tujuanku akan semakin tercapai...," Xehanort mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"...," Terra masih diam.

"Kenapa Terra? Kau takut padaku? Kenapa kau daritadi tidak menyerangku dengan makhluk-makhluk ini?"

"..."

"Perlu kau tahu Terra... makhluk... sebenarnya kau bisa menyebut semua ini tangan. Tangan-tangan ini sangat kuat Terra, aku yakin aku akan remuk hanya dengan sekali serangan"

"..."

"Kau benci padaku kan, Terra? Karena aku sudah membunuh kekasihmu itu..."

"...," mata Terra tiba-tiba melebar ketika mendengar kata 'gadis itu'.

"Yah... kau tahu kan? Gadis itu hanya membuatmu semakin lemah Terra. Kau mau menjadi semakin kuat kan?"

"... kau tak tahu apa-apa Xehanort," Terra akhirnya berbicara, sepertinya dia belum dikuasai sepenuhnya.

"Hahahaha, tak tahu apa Terra?" Xehanort sedikit melangkah maju, "buat apa juga kau mencintai gadis itu? Kurasa kau harus mengetahui ini Terra..."

"...," kali ini Terra memandang dengan heran.

"Ingatlah Terra... tak ada seseorang yg sudi mencintaimu"

"...!"

"Ya... tak ada Terra, tak ada yg akan sudi untuk mencintaimu, cinta gadis ini palsu Terra, rasanya tak mungkin kan seorang wanita mencintai seorang pria yg 'rapuh' sepertimu?"

"... apa?"

"Seorang pria yg rapuh dengan mental yang juga rapuh, kau lemah Terra..."

"..Apa?"

Aura hitam itu semakin lama semakin kuat, dan tangan-tangan mengerikan itu sepertinya juga ikut bertambah kuat. Kali ini tangan-tangan itu juga menghasilkan semacam lendir yang berwarna hijau dan mengeluarkan semacam hawa, hawa yang panas. Cairan berwarna hijau itu ternyata keluar dari celah yg terdapat pada bagian telapak, celah itu sebenarnya lebih mirip... mulut. Mulut dengan gigi yang sangat tajam dan mengeluarkan bau yang sanggup membuat orang muntah. Ven pikir, bagaimana dia bisa memanggil makhluk semengerikan ini? Dan yang lebih aneh, kenapa dia bisa memanggil unversed? Setahu Ven, Unversed hanya bisa dipanggil oleh... sesama Unversed. Apa ini tanda kalau Terra telah menjadi Unversed?

"Bagus Terra... terus... teruskan Terra!"

Es yang ada di tubuh Aqua mulai mencair perlahan-lahan, meskipun tubuhnya masih belum bisa bergerak. Kini dia sudah bisa menggerakkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, Aqua pikir, ternyata melepaskan diri dari lapisan es itu jauh lebih sulit dari yang diduga. Es yang dingin itu sempat membuat jari-jarinya kedinginan, tetapi untunglah dingin itu tidak berlangsung lama. Gerak-gerik Aqua menarik perhatian Ventus yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Terra.

"... Ven..."

"A... Aqua... kau sudah mendingan?"

"Aku... ugh," Aqua berusaha untuk bangun.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Aqua. Es di tubuhmu masih belum hilang sepenuhnya"

"Ven... gunakan... fire"

"Fire? Maksudmu magic? Untuk apa?"

"Arahkan magic itu... ke aku..."

Ven kaget mendengar perintah dari Aqua, matanya melebar tak percaya..

"Tapi..."

"Gunakan Fire! Jangan 'Fira' dan 'Firaga', cukup gunakan 'Fire' padaku"

"...Kau yakin? Aku takut kau akan mati Aqua!"

"Tidak... Ven, kau harus... percaya. Terra... butuh... bantuanku... ugh"

Ven seolah berada diantara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan haruskah dan tidak dia melakukan ini? Fire memang merupakan magic dasar, tetapi Ven takut kalau Aqua yang saat ini membeku sangat rentan oleh magic apapun, apalagi 'Fire' yg merupakan kelemahan dari es alias 'Blizzard'. Tetapi di sisi lain, Ven juga sangat khawatir akan keadaan Terra yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan dan mengerikan, sosoknya semakin lama semakin berbeda dengan sosoknya semula. Terra memang harus segera ditolong juga, namun bagaimana caranya?

"Ven... kau... masih ingat kan?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Merryweather... masih memberikan... harapan untuk... Terra"

Ven mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan memang yang dikatakan oleh Aqua itu benar. Merryweather memberikan sihir terakhirnya kepada Terra, terutama kalimat '_kau akan diselamatkan, dan yang menyelamatkanmu adalah sebuah ciuman, ciuman dari cinta sejatimu yang juga akan memusnahkan seluruh kegelapan di dalam dirimu_', yang sepertinya juga merupakan sebuah tanda kalau hanya Aqua lah yang bisa menyelamatkan Terra. Entah benar atau tidak, entah bisa atau tidak, pokoknya Ven benar-benar dibingungkan dengan banyak pilihan yang juga tidak jelas jawabannya.

"Karena itu... Ven, kumohon..."

Mata Aqua memberitahu kesan kalau ia memang serius untuk menyuruh Ven melakukannya, tetapi Ven tetap takut kalau ia malah melukainya. Tetapi kalau ia tidak melakukannya, bagaimana cara menolong Terra kalau begitu? Andaikan sihir dari Merryweather memang benar, berarti hanya Aqualah yang bisa menolongnya. Ven memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir keras, sambil memilih salah satu pilihan yang sama besar resikonya. Aqua... atau Terra? Aqua atau Terra? Aqua atau Terra? Aqua atau...

"...AARGH!" Ven mengeluarkan Keyblade miliknya, "Aqua, aku nggak tahu apakah ucapanmu dan peri itu benar atau nggak, tapi... aku akan menurutimu"

Ven memutar Keybladenya sekali, dan setelah itu ia mengarahkan Keybladenya ke arah Aqua, "Fire!"

Sebuah bola api yang berukuran sedang keluar dan mengenai tubuh Aqua, bola api itu kemudian bentuknya melunak dan berubah menjadi api yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Aqua. Ven sempat menutup matanya karena tidak tega dan takut kalau nanti hasilnya malah sebaliknya, dia takut jika Aqua malah ikut terbakar. Tetapi... ternyata dia salah, perlahan-lahan Ven kembali membuka matanya setelah ia tidak mendengar jeritan apapun dari Aqua meskipun sepertinya ia telah membiarkan magic itu bereaksi selama beberapa menit, pemandangan yang dilihat Ven bukanlah Aqua yang tersiksa karena magic 'Fire' tadi, melainkan Aqua yang sekujur es di tubuhnya sudah banyak meleleh, sehingga ia bisa lebih bebas lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mulut Ven menganga dan matanya melebar, hatinya sangat senang karena ia berhasil.

"Aqua!"

"Ukh... hampir seluruhnya meleleh Ven," kata Aqua sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya lagi, mencoba menyingkirkan sisa-sisa es yang masih ada di tubuhnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Aqua...," kata Ven sambil jongkok, "perlu kugunakan 'Cura'?"

"T... tak usah, Ven. Ah...!" Aqua menggerak-gerakkan lengan kirinya, untuk melepaskan sisa-sisa es terakhir yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, "Huff... akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari es menyebalkan itu"

"A... Aqua!" Ven memeluk Aqua dengan erat, sambil meneteskan air matanya, "kukira kau akan mati... aku... aku takut"

Aqua membalas pelukan Ven, sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya, "maafkan aku Ven... aku sudah baikan kok"

Selagi mereka berdua berpelukan, Xehanort dan Terra masih saling berhadapan satu sama lain, sementara Vanitas ditugaskan untuk menghadang Eraqus yang hendak menyelamatkan Terra. Awalnya dikira Vanitas tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Eraqus, tetapi ternyata tidak. Vanitas seolah memiliki kemampuan yang merupakan gabungan dari Terra, Aqua, dan Ven, kekuatannya sebesar Terra, kecepatannya melebihi Ven, dan magic yang sehebat Aqua. Ditambah lagi, Vanitas menggunakan salah satu magicnya yang bernama 'Dark Wall', yang memunculkan sebuah dinding penghalang berwujud aura hitam, membuat Eraqus menjadi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sial... darimana kau bisa mempelajari dark magic terlarang ini?" gumam Eraqus.

"..." Vanitas tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa memandang Eraqus dengan tatapan kosong.

Xehanort tidak menatap sekelilingnya selain Terra yang ada di depannya dengan tangan-tangan menjijikkan itu yang mengelilinginya. Xehanort dan Terra tidak saling menyerang daritadi, mereka kebanyakan hanya saling adu mulut. Namun kali ini sepertinya tidak akan begitu lagi, Terra sudah kehilangan hampir semua kesabarannya, dia terus mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya, rasanya ia ingin sekali langsung membunuh Xehanort, tidak... malahan dia ingin sekali menyiksanya terlebih dulu, seperti meninju-ninju kepalanya hingga wajahnya hancur, atau menusuk nusuk perutnya dengan bagian Keybladenya yang tajam. Tetapi, entah kenapa, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk bebruat seperti itu, bahkan untuk melangkah saja dia tidak bisa.

"Kenapa Terra? Daritadi kau tidak mau menyerangku..."

"..."

"Huh, buat apa kau memanggil makhluk-makhluk menakjubkan ini tapi kau malah tidak memanfaatkannya?" kata Xehanort sambil mendngus nafas pelan, "jauh lebih baik aku yang memanfaatkannya"

"Tutup mulutmu..."

"Daritadi kau hanya bisa bilang begitu...," Xehanort melangkah maju.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Ho... memangnya kenapa kalau aku mendekat?"

"... kubunuh kau"

Xehanort langsung tertawa ketika mendengarnya, "membunuhku? Kau melangkahkan kakimu saja tidak..."

"Aku serius Xehanort..."

"Serius...? kalau begitu..."

Xehanort melangkahkan kakinya maju perlahan-lahan, dia sepertinya tidak takut meskipun tangan-tangan itu bereaksi akan kedatangannya. Xehanort tetap melangkah maju dengan langkahnya yang gagah dan bijak, meskipun tindakannya kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sebagai bijaksana. Terra masih belum memberi 'perintah' apa-apa kepada tangan-tangan itu, dia seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu, entah menunggu apa. Kaki kanan Xehanort mulai menapak di genangan berwarna hitam itu, tetapi lagi-lagi ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sama sekali, wajahnya semakin lama malah semakin terlihat... senang, wajahnya seolah meminta untuk segera diserang, dia terus melangkah maju... terus, terus, dan terus... hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu Xehanort?"

"Aku hanya... yah, ingin membuktikan ucapanmu yang ternyata hanya omong kosong"

"Apa...?"

"Mana? Mana buktinya kalau kau akan menyerangku kalau aku maju selangkah pun?"

"..."

"Padahal, aku ingin menyaksikan kekuatan 'Hands of Misery' yang dikenal sangat hebat itu. Kenapa harus pengecut yang memilikinya?"

Mata Terra kembali melebar, "apa kau bilang!"

"Kau masih mau menyangkal, Terra? Kalau kau bukan pengecut, seranglah aku..."

"...," Terra kembali menggertakkan giginya, "kalau itu maumu"

_Jangan... _

"Bagus... ayo serang," Xehanort melebarkan senyum liciknya.

"Bersiaplah kau, tua bangka..."

_Terra... kumohon jangan..._

"Hmp..."

"Hands of Misery..."

_Terra! Jangan! Jangan terpancing provokasinya! Dia tidak akan mati, malah...kalau kau menyerangnya..._

"Bunuh dia!"

_Kau yang akan mati!_

BLAARR!

Bunyi itu langsung menggelegar ketika kelima Hands of Misery langsung menyerang Xehanort. Asap bermunculan dimana-mana, tidak... itu bukan asap, itu debu, debu yang berterbangan karena serangan tadi. Debu itu sangat tebal hingga mampu menghalangi pandangan, Ven dan Aqua bahkan sampai terbatuk-batuk, debu itu baru hilang kira-kira setelah selang beberapa menit, dan setelah itu barulah Ven, Aqua, dan Eraqus bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"...," Ven masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ven?"

"I... iya, hei... bagaimana dengan Terra?"

"Aku... apakah tangan-tangan tadi menghilang?"

"Apa?"

Ven mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Terra berdiri, dan lima tangan yang mengerikan dan menjijikkan itu memang tidak terlihat lagi. Tak Cuma kelima tangan itu, sosok Xehanort juga tidak ada, begitu juga dengan Vanitas yang tadinya nerdiri di dekat Eraqus. Disana hanya ada Terra, seorang diri sedang berdiri disana. Tetapi, rambutnya tetap tidak berubah, tetap berwarna silver, dan panjang. Terra juga tidak bergeming sama sekali, dia hanya berdiri disana dengan tatapan ke tanah. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Aqua langsung berlari ke tempat Terra dengan Ven yang mengikutinya dari belakang, entah kapan momen yang tepat bagi Aqua untuk menyelamatkan Terra, tetapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah menghampirinya dan mengetahui kondisinya, karena terakhir kali Aqua dengar barusan, Terra masih berbicara atas kehendaknya sendiri.

"Terra!" Aqua berteriak ketika jarak diantara dia dengan Terra sudah semakin dekat, tetapi Terra tidak merespon, pandangannya masih mengarah ke tanah.

"Terra!" Aqua kembali berteriak, bahkan ketika ia sampai di tempat Terra, Terra masih belum memberi respon.

"Terra? Kau masih bisa mengenalku? Terra?"

Setelah berkata begitu, tanpa disadari oleh Aqua Keyblade Terra tiba-tibe berganti warna dari yang berwarna emas dan merah menjadi berwarna... hitam dan abu-abu, begitu pula dengan bentuknya, bentuknya menjadi sangat berbeda. Terra perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya, ternyata matanya terpejam dari tadi, Aqua yang melihat ini langsung menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang senang.

"Terra!"

Terra perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ternyata bola matanya masih memperlihatkan warna emas yang memukau namun membahayakan itu. Terra terlihat tidak berekspresi saat ia melihat Aqua, tatapannya terasa kosong, hal ini membuat Aqua bertambah khawatir.

"Terra, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"...," Terra tidak menjawab, entah sudah keberapa kali dia diam terus.

"T... Terra?"

Raut wajah Terra tiba-tiba saja berubah, dan kini senyum licik muncul di wajahnya. Aqua seakan membeku, dia tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi dengan Terra, dan seketika, Terra mengangkat Keyblade yang ada di tangannya dan mengayunkannya mengarah ke Aqua.

"Aqua!"

Lagi-lagi dengan gerakan cepatnya, Ven langsung menangkis Keyblade itu dengan Keyblade miliknya, Aqua masih belum bisa bergerak, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya, Terra berusaha membunuhnya?

"Jangan tertipu Aqua. Dia bukan Terra!"

"...!"

Seketika muncul aura hitam lagi, namun aura hitam ini warnanya sedikit berbeda, ada campuran warna ungu tua di dalamnya. Bukan ini aura kegelapan yang sering dikeluarkan Terra, ini adalah aura milik...

"Huh, kau memang pintar bocah...," kata Terra. Tetapi suaranya berbeda, itu bukan suara Terra, suaranya kali sangat berat, lebih berat daripada suara Terra yang biasanya.

"Kau... siapa kau?" tanya Aqua.

"Hmp... padahal sejak tadi aku disini"

"Terra memang daritadi disini, tapi aku tahu," Aqua mengeluarkan Keybladenya, "kau bukan Terra!"

"Hu hu hu hu... HA HA HA HA," Terra tiba-tiba tertawa dengan keras, membuat Aqua dan Ven terkejut, "yah... aku memang bukan Terra"

"Lalu siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau mengambil tubuh Terra!" teriak Ven.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku terus disini tadi... daritadi berhadapan dengan Terra kalian ini..."

"...! Tak mungkin... kau tidak mungkin...," kata Aqua sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya...," Terra meletakkan Keybladenya ke pundaknya, "Aku adalah Xehanort... dan jiwa Terra dalam tubuh ini sudah mati..."

CONTINUE TO PART 13

Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus? Karena itu saya butuh review kalian, thanks


	13. Chapter 13 : Struggle

KH_13

STRUGGLE

Aqua sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Terra yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Terra, yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Xehanort, seseorang yang sosoknya tiba-tiba menghilang bersama dengan Vanitas. Aqua dan Ventus sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Xehanort bisa ' hinggap' ke dalam tubuh Terra, seingatnya Terra mengerahkan kelima Hands of Misery miliknya untuk menyerang Xehanort, dan setelah itu pemandangan dipenuhi oleh debu-debu yang berterbangan selama beberapa saat hingga membuat mereka menjadi sulit untuk melihat.

"Kalian pasti bingung kan? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memasuki tubuh ini?" tanya Xehanort sambil tersenyum licik.

"...," Aqua dan Ven tidak menjawab.

"Dari ekspresi wajah kalian sepertinya kalian memang bingung akan jawabannya...," kata Xehanort, "kurasa... kalian tadi melihat saat aku tertangkap oleh Hands of Misery kan?"

"...," Aqua dan Ven masih tidak menjawab.

"Kalian pasti mengira kalau aku mati tadi, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Saat itu, aku langsung mengeluarkan jiwaku dari tubuh asliku, begitu juga dengan Vanitas, dia ciptaanku... jadi aku bisa mengeluarkan jiwanya kapan saja"

"Kau... bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudahnya memasuki tubuh Terra?" tanya Aqua.

"Memasuki tubuh yang dikuasai kegelapan bukan hal yang sulit, malah sangat mudah. Apa kalian tahu? Semakin kuat kegelapan menguasai hati seseorang, makin mudah dia dikuasai oleh orang lain..."

"Apa?" Ven melebarkan matanya.

"Pengetahuan kalian sebagai Keyblade Master masih sangat kurang. Sampai-sampai hal seperti ini kalian masih belum tahu..."

"Tapi, kenapa harus Terra?" tanya Aqua, "kenapa kau harus mengincarnya?"

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kan? Pemuda ini memiliki potensi yang sangat hebat. Dan lagi, jika aku bisa memiliki tubuh ini, maka aku bisa kembali muda... dan aku bisa memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi...!"

"Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan tubuh Terra!" teriak Aqua.

"Mengapa tidak, Aqua? Dan lagi, jika aku bisa menggapai kekuatan tertinggi, maka aku juga bisa mengendalikan Kingdom Hearts"

"Kingdom... Hearts? Maksudmu...," kata Ven.

"Ya, Kingdom Hearts memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kubutuhkan untuk menguasai dunia ini, dan juga untuk memulai kembali Keyblade War..."

"...! Keyblade war! Tak mungkin..."

"Tetapi sebelum itu... ," Xehanort mengangkat tangannya, "kurasa aku harus menyingkirkan kalian dulu"

Genangan berwarna hitam itu kembali muncul dengan ukuran sebesar sebelumnya. Aqua dan Ven langsung melompat mundur ketika genangan itu hampir membenam kaki mereka berdua, selain merasa ada yang tidak beres, mereka juga merasa sangat jijik. Dari genangan itu, muncullah sesuatu, bentuknya kecil tetapi jumlahnya banyak, itu... Unversed! Unversed kecil dengan telinga berbentuk seperti antena dan bermata merah. Meski kecil, tetapi jumlahnya banyak, hampir mendekati 15 belas ekor, sungguh musuh lemah yang sangat menyusahkan, dengan 'pemimpin' yang sangat menyusahkan juga, sudah mengambil tubuh orang, masih berniat mengendalikanl kekuatannya juga.

"Kau... seenaknya menggunakan tubuh Terra untuk ini," gumam Aqua, "aku takkan memaafkanmu!"

"Huh... justru rasanya sayang kalau tidak dimanfaatkan selagi bisa"

"Apa...! Terra bukan mainan mu!"

"Sayang sekali, tapi itu adalah kenyataannya. Dia memang seorang... bukan, sebuah 'mainan'"

Aqua tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Xehanort, dia langsung berlari sambil mengarahkan Keybladenya ke arah Xehanort yang berada di dalam... tubuh Terra. Tubuh Terra? Ketika Aqua mengingat itu, tiba-tiba dia menghentikan larinya, dia lupa bahwa itu... sungguh berbahaya. Meskipun saat ini Xehanort yang berbicara, namun tubuh yang dihuninya itu tetaplah tubuh kekasihnya, jika dia melukai tubuh itu berarti itu sama saja melukai Terra, bagaimana bisa Aqua melakukan itu? Sesaat, Aqua merasa bimbang. Namun, selagi itu Xehanort memanfaatkan kesempatan, dengan cepat ia menggunakan salah satu magicnya yang bernama 'Firaga', yang memunculkan sebuah bola api raksaksa.

"Aqua! Depanmu!" teriak Ven.

Saat Aqua sadar dari lamunannya, ia tidak dapat mengelak lagi dari bola api raksaksa yang ada di hadapannya. Sebelum Ven sempat melindungi dan melarikannya, Aqua sudah langsung terlempar jauh hingga punggungnya menabrak reruntuhan tiang raksaksa (yang memang sudah ada sejak dulu di halaman Land of Departure). Aqua langsung kehilangan tenaga, keyblade miliknya yang daritadi digenggamnya terlepas, menyebabkan bunyi dentingan yang keras karena jatuh ke tanah. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur, sebuah tanda kalau kesadarannya semakin lama semakin memudar.

"Hm... tak sanggup melukai tubuh ini ya? Dasar lemah," kata Xehanort, "bahkan kau langsung pingsan dalam sekali serang"

"...kau!"

"Hoo... aku lupa kalau sekarang hanya tersisa 1 keyblade wielder ya," kata Xehanort sambil tersenyum licik, "bahkan, aku juga lupa kalau Master kalian pun tak bisa apa-apa di balik Dark Wall itu"

"Kenapa...? kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Kau perlu ingat, nak. Untuk menjadi kuat, perlu dilakukan pengorbanan"

"Dan kenapa harus Terra yang kau korbankan?"

"...," Xehanort menghela nafas, "aku bosan mengatakan alasannya berkali-kali"

"Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan orang yang berarti bagiku? Dia sudah seperti kakakku, dan kau dengan seenaknya mengorbankan nyawanya, tanpa memikirkan perasaanku dan Aqua!"

"Kau itu memang terlalu naif... asal kau tahu, gurumu yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku saja bersekongkol dengan Masterku untuk mengusirku"

"...apa? Master Eraqus tidak mungkin..."

"Kau tidak percaya kan? Aku dulu juga begitu. Dan sejak kejadian itu, aku sadar kalau semua orang itu jahat... mereka semua itu busuk!"

Sesuatu keluar lagi dari dalam genangan berwarna hitam itu, dan ternyata itu adalah Hands of Misery, yang kelihatannya lebih kuat daripada saat dikeluarkan oleh Terra. Ventus dibuat terpojok, sementara Eraqus sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dibalik Dark Wall itu, Eraqus menggertakan dirinya karena kesal, sangat kesal karena dia tidak bisa melindungi ketiga muridnya dan hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa melangkahkan kakinya satu langkahpun.

"Bersiaplah Ventus..."

_**Aqua's POV...**_

Entah dimana ini, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Semuanya berwarna biru di sekelilingku, dan aku tahu jelas kalau itu biru muda, warna yang sama dengan rambutku. Meski begitu bukan itulah yang menjadi pemikiranku saat ini, yang menjadi pemikiranku adalah... tempat apa ini? Seingatku, aku tadi terpental oleh Firaga Xehanort, dan langsung menabrak tiang, setelah itu kesadaranku perlahan-lahan lenyap. Begitu aku bangun, tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di sini, di tempat yang sama sekali tak bisa kutebak namanya. Dan lagi, kakiku sama sekali tidak menapak daratan, aku bagaikan berada di luar angkasa, aku melayang dan melayang. Apa yang terjadi padaku, apa aku sudah mati? Konyol, masa aku langsung mati hanya karena diserang sekali oleh Firaga? Padahal, aku punya cerita yang ingin sekali kuberitahu ke Terra, terutama bagian saat aku bisa membeku dan terbakar di hari yang sama. Tetapi, sekarang saja aku tak bisa menjumpainya lagi di tubuhnya, dia telah berubah... bukan, dia telah dikuasai oleh seseorang, seseorang yang sangat jahat, yang dengan teganya mengambil alih tubuh orang yang sangat penting bagiku, aku juga berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya, tetapi semua usahaku gagal, yang ada aku malah membuatnya kehilangan kendali dirinya karena aku mencelakai diriku, karena aku ceroboh. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa Terra? Rasanya aku tidak mau sadar lagi, lebih baik aku terus seperti ini, melayang tanpa arah tanpa harus memikirkan apa-apa, tanpa merasakan apa-apa.

...

...

... apa itu?

Ada cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyala terang di dekatku, tepatnya di sebelah kiriku. Cahaya berwarna putih, dan... sangat hangat, rasanya aku ingin sekali menyentuh cahaya itu. Tetapi ketika tangan kiriku baru mau menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba saja cahaya itu memancar menjadi lebih terang meski tidak menyilaukan mata sama sekali, malahan membuatku semakin tertarik untuk menatapnya. Cahaya itu ternyata berwarna orange dan bukan putih, dan aku bisa melihat sesuatu dari sana, sosok seseorang yang juga sedang melayang... bukankah itu...

"Terra...?"

Terra? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri dia, tetapi badanku agak sulit untuk digerakkan, sehingga aku butuh usaha cukup keras untuk menghampiri tubuhnya. Saat kulihat wajahnya, ternyata dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri, bisa kuketahui hal itu dari matanya yang terpejam, ekspresinya juga terlihat tenang seperti seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap. Aku mencoba membisikkan namanya di telinganya, tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bangun, meskipun aku menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi, Terra... sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?

"Hatinya sekarang sedang tertidur..."

Tiba-tiba muncul suara di sekelilingku, sepertinya itu suara wanita, tapi aku tak tahu darimana asalnya karena suaranya menggema ke segala arah.

"Apa... apa maksudmu? Dan siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku... tapi kau harus tahu dan ingat ini..."

Aku terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia bisa dipercaya, setidaknya aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan mecelakaiku ataupun memprovokasiku.

"Sosok yang kau lihat saat ini adalah hatinya. Karena saat ini kepribadiannya sedang dikuasai oleh jiwa lain, maka kepribadian aslinya langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Dia tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti ini terus, karena jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, bisa-bisa kepribadian aslinya akan benar-benar lenyap"

"A... apa! Lalu, apa ada cara untuk menolongnya?"

"..."

"Kumohon, aku... aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup sementara dia tidak lagi ada di sampingku?" saat mengatakan itu, air mataku tiba-tiba menetes, "aku... aku ingin agar dia bisa sadar kembali..."

"... justru kaulah kuncinya"

"... apa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah pernah diberitahu kalau cintamu lah yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihmu ini..."

"...y...ya, aku memang pernah diberitahu sebelumnya"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan? Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan dia?"

Aku terdiam lagi, memang benar kalau aku tahu dan masih ingat bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya, setidaknya secara tidak langsung aku sudah diberitahu oleh sihir yang diberikan oleh bibi Merryweather.

"Percayalah pada dirimu Aqua... jika kau yakin, kau pasti bisa"

"Apa... apa aku benar-benar bisa?"

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri... pemuda ini membutuhkanmu, Aqua, dia tidak akan bisa selamat jika bukan kau yang menyelamatkannya"

Lagi-lagi aku merasa seperti sedang diuji, dan ternyata ramalan dari bibi Fauna memang tepat soal ini, bahwa aku akan mengalami rintangan dan halangan dalam mempertahankan orang yang kucintai. Awalnya aku sering merasa takut dan ragu, sambil berpikir apakah aku memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu? Apakah aku mampu? Rasanya otakku selalu mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu. Tetapi sekarang aku sadar, aku harus terus berjuang dan selalu percaya, itulah yang harus kulakukan jika aku ingin Terra terus berada di sampingku, jika aku ingin Terra tetap hidup dan selalu menemaniku dan Ven. Ya... aku pasti bisa, aku akan menolongnya, bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada _the three good fairies_ itu dan juga diriku sendiri? Aku tidak boleh mundur lagi.

"... baiklah, aku akan pergi menolongnya"

"... aku senang kau akhirnya berkata begitu, dan aku juga bisa membuatmu keluar dari sini... kau mau keluar sekarang?"

"Belum..., sebelum aku keluar, bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu dulu?"

"Sesuatu? Apakah itu?"

"Itu... em, yah begitulah," kupikir, entah jawaban macam apa ini.

"Hm... baiklah," katanya, "aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, tapi aku bisa menunggu kok..."

Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya, ternyata dia bisa diajak bercanda juga. Sebenarnya, yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah... menyanyikan lagu untuknya, konyol ya? Padahal saat ini adalah saat yang genting, tapi aku malah menyanyi. Namun, entah kenapa aku memang ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya, yang dulu selalu dinyanyikan almarhumah ibuku ketika aku masih kecil, saat aku tidak bisa tidur karena suara petir ataupun mimpi buruk. Aku memang bukan ibunya, tapi aku ingin sekali mendengarkan lagu ini padanya. Malah, aku menyanyikan lagu ini justru karena dia adalah orang yang terpenting bagiku.

"...," aku membelai-belai kepalanya, dan setelah itu barulah aku mulai membuka mulutku.

_Sleep, my love, as the trees above protect you from the dark.__  
><em>_A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn._

_Sleep my love,__  
><em>_close your eyes.__  
><em>_And when you´ve awaken,__  
><em>_the new day will bring to you a bright new world.___

_Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings.__  
><em>_Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing. _

_Sleep my love__,__  
><em>_close your eye.__  
><em>_And when you awaken,__  
><em>_The new day will bring to you a bright new world.___

_Ever so gently hear my voice__  
><em>_Ever so softly feel my touch__  
><em>_Always so gently I walk__  
><em>_So go to see my love._

(Based from Resident Evil : Darkside Chronicles - Sleeping Beauty)

Setelah selesai, aku mengecup keningnya dan kembali mengelus kepalanya sesaat. Lagu tadi memang lagu untuk seseorang yang sedang tertidur, tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin agar Terra segera bangun, aku hanya... tidak ingin tidurnya terganggu.

"Aku sudah siap..."

"Baiklah... tapi, apa benar kau sudah yakin?"

"Ya... aku yakin"

"Hm... oke, akan kukeluarkan kau"

Sebuah cahaya dengan ekor yang panjang datang kepadaku dan mengelilingiku, cahaya itu berwarna biru muda, sama seperti warna rambut dan bola mataku. Dan entah kenapa, pemandangan di sekelilingku menjadi gelap gulita, dan rasanya... badanku... mulai lemas.

"Kau pasti berhasil Aqua... pasti"

"Anu... kalau boleh tahu, siapa kau?"

"Aku? aku adalah... hati nuranimu"

Begitu sadar, tahu-tahu aku sudah langsung ada di dunia asal, dengan posisi tubuh yang terbaring sama seperti tadi. Aku mencoba bangun, namun tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali, apalagi tadi juga habis terkena 'Firaga', menyebabkan tubuhku terluka namun tidak begitu parah. Aku memungut Keyblade milikku, dan dengan susah payah mencoba berdiri, astaga... rasanya sulit sekali.

"Uh..."

Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan 'Curaga' ke tubuhku, dan hasilnya lumayan juga meski luka di tubuhku tidak sepenuhnya sembuh, setidaknya aku sudah bisa lebih leluasa menggerakkan anggota tubuhku, terutama kaki.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan itu, Ven...? astaga, Ven! Aku nyaris lupa padanya, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa selama aku pingsan, lalu dia bertarung sendirian?

"Ven...!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok Ven yang babak belur dan kepalanya berdarah, tangannya juga tidak menggenggam Keyblade miliknya. Lebih kaget lagi, saat aku melihat Terra... bukan, Xehanort sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan Hands of Misery yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghabisinya, sementara Unversednya sudah tidak ada lagi, kelihatannya Ven berhasil menghabisinya.

"Ukh...," kata Ven sambil memegangi luka di kepalanya.

"Hm... kau cukup hebat untuk ukuranmu, Ventus. Sayangnya, masih kurang," ucap Xehanort.

"Sial... Keyblade ku..."

"Kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi...," Xehanort tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, "karena kau akan mati disini"

"...," Ven memejamkan matanya, tanda dia pasrah.

Kelima tangan itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat, dan aku yakin, meskipun aku menggunakan magic 'Protect' padanya, magic itu tidak akan sampai padanya tepat waktu. Astaga, Ven! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau! Terra sudah kehilangan kendalinya, sekarang kau jangan sampai meninggalkanku juga!

"Ven!" teriakku sambil berlari.

Jarak tangan itu dengan Ven semakin lama semakin dekat, dan seolah-olah sangat bernafsu untuk menghabisi Ven dengan sekali serang, aku meneteskan air mataku, aku takut... aku takut tidak sempat menyelamatkannya.

"T... Terra! Hentikan Terra!"

Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan meski yang kuteriakkan adalah nama Terra dan bukan Xehanort, tetapi... sepertinya teriakan itu manjur, sesaat sebelum kelima tangan itu menyerang Ven, tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti, dan bergetar. Kurasa, aku tidak boleh penasaran dulu dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memungut Keyblade milik Ven dan menghampirinya, kugunakan 'Curaga' untuk mengobati luka-lukanya yang parah ini.

"Sudah lebih baik Ven?" tanyaku.

"Uh... trims... Aqua, syukurlah kau sudah sadar..."

"Sekarang bukan waktunya berterima kasih Ven," aku membantunya berdiri, dan setelah itu aku menggenggam tangannya, "ayo lari! Kita harus manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lari!"

Ven mengangguk dan langsung mengikutiku berlari, namun tiba-tiba saja Xehanort bertingkah laku aneh lagi, dia memegangi kepalanya seolah-olah sedang sakit kepala, dan tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak sangat keras.

"Ukh... diam... kau...," aku malah jadi membalikkan tubuhku karena penasaran dengan kata-katanya, diam...? Siapa yang disuruh diam?

"Diam... kau... bodoh... jangan... memberontak... ukh!"

Apa? Apa katanya? Memberontak?

"Ukh... ukh... A...qua... Aqua..."

Aku melepas genggaman Ven, dan setelah itu pelan-pelan aku menghampiri dia, entah Terra entah Xehanort, tetapi... entah kenapa aku yakin kalau kali ini Terra yang berbicara, bukan Xehanort.

"... Terra?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan pandanganku padanya, "Terra, apakah itu kau?"

"A... Aqua..."

"Terra?"

"Ukh... Aqua... maafkan... aku..."

"...," air mataku kembali menetes, "kenapa kau harus minta maaf?"

"Aku... aku sudah... melukaimu... dan... Ven... aku... memang lem...ah"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "tidak... kau tidak lemah. Kau adalah pria terkuat dan terberani yang pernah kutemui, Terra. Justru itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu..."

Kali ini aku memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, sambil berusaha menahan isak tangisku yang sepertinya semakin keras, "dan... aku... aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu, aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu menderita Terra..."

"A... Aqua..."

Perlahan-lahan, kudekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Bibi Merryweather, semoga sihirmu benar-benar bekerja, aku hanya bisa berharap semoga... memang akulah cinta sejatinya, sehingga ciumanku bisa menyelamatkan jiwanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Terra..."

Akhirnya kutempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya biru yang luar biasa terang memancar keluar dari dalam tubuh Terra. Cahaya itu kemudian membungkus tubuhnya, dan aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Terra, sesuatu yang berwarna hitam, mungkinkah itu kegelapan yang selama ini bersarang di hatinya?

"Ukh... Uarghhhhh!"

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk menutup mataku, karena cahaya itu silau sekali sampai-sampai untuk membuka mataku rasanya tak sanggup, bisa-bisa aku malah jadi buta kalau aku terus bersikeras membuka mataku. Lalu, teriakan tadi... entah itu teriakan siapa, aku tidak tahu, apakah itu Terra... apakah itu Xehanort... aku tidak bisa menebaknya selama cahaya itu masih terus bersinar. Terra... kuharap kau tidak apa-apa, aku ingin bisa melihatmu setelah cahaya ini berhenti memancarkan sinar yang sangat menyilaukan ini.

"Urgh... ukh... ukh..."

Teriakan itu semakin lama semakin tenang, dan cahaya biru itu akhirnya meredup juga, aku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku, dan ketika aku mencoba untuk melihat sosoknya lebih jelas, aku melihat Terra yang posisinya saat ini seperti seseorang yang sedang berlutut, namun... warna rambutnya kini sudah berubah, sudah kembali berwarna cokelat.

"... Terra?"

Continue to part 14

Astaga, ini salah satu chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, saya mohon read and review ya :D maaf kalau kurang bagus.


	14. Chapter 14 : Blue Night

KH_14

BLUE NIGHT

"Terra?"

Aqua perlahan-lahan mendekati Terra, jika dilihat dari luar, sosoknya memang sudah kembali seperti semula. Mulai dari rambutnya yang kembali berwarna cokelat dengan panjang yang kembali seperti semula, dan lagi Aqua juga tidak lagi merasakan hawa-hawa kegelapan yang terasa sangat pekat sebelumnya. Lalu, cahaya biru tadi... apakah itu sihir dari Merryweather? Selagi memikirkan itu, Aqua terus mendekatkan langkahnya ke Terra yang saat ini posisinya masih tetap dalam keadaan berlutut. Dengan rasa sedikit ragu-ragu, Aqua membungkukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Terra dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berniat untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas, namun ketika jarak antara tangan Aqua dengan wajah Terra hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter, tiba-tiba saja Terra mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Aqua terkejut.

"... Terra?"

Terra perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dan akhirnya terlihat warna bola mata Terra yang sedari tadi ingin Aqua ketahui, warnanya adalah biru opal, bukan lagi kuning keemasan seperti sebelumnya.

"... Terra? Kau bisa... mengenaliku?"

"...," Terra seperti butuh waktu untuk sadar sepenuhnya, tatapannya terlihat setengah kosong.

"Terra? Terra?" Aqua memegangi wajah Terra dengan kedua tangannya, "kau bisa mengingatku?"

Terra mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, baru di kedipannya yang ke sekian kalilah ia baru bisa sepenuhnya sadar, "... Aqua?"

"Terra...!" Aqua langsung refleks memeluk Terra, "kau sudah sadar... aku, aku takut kau tidak mengingatku"

Terra tersenyum, kemudian ia membalas pelukan Aqua, "mana mungkin aku melupakanmu?"

"Sungguh... aku benar-benar takut akan kehilangan kau," Aqua mulai meneteskan air matanya, "aku tidak mau kau pergi dari hidupku..."

"Begitu juga aku..." Terra mempererat pelukannya, "kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya tadi aku hampir menyerah, tapi aku bisa kuat lagi karena kau..."

"Terra... kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu..."

"Maafkan aku...," Terra mengelus elus rambut Aqua, "aku berjanji... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

Saat mereka berdua berpelukan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola berwarna hitam dengan campuran ungu tua muncul dan mengelilingi mereka, namun Aqua dan Terra tidak terlalu terkejut ketika melihatnya, karena mereka tahu kalau bola itu adalah... jiwa Xehanort. Terra melepaskan pelukannya dan berniat untuk mendekati bola itu, tetapi tiba-tiba tangan Aqua menahannya.

"Terra... kau yakin? Aku takut nanti kau..."

"Jangan khawatir," kata Terra, "dia sudah tidak memiliki tubuh lagi... lagipula..."

Terra meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke dadanya, dan setelah itu ia tersenyum, "berkat kau, hatiku sudah bersih dari kegelapan..."

Aqua hanya memandang Terra dengan pandangan khawatir, tetapi ia tetap memilih untuk percaya padanya dan melepaskan genggamannya. Terra melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan mendekati jiwa Xehanort, dan setelah itu ia menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku tahu kau disana Xehanort..."

Suasana hening, sepertinya Xehanort tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Terra dalam wujud itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikanku lagi Xehanort, aku sudah tidak memiliki kegelapan lagi di hatiku, dan lagi kau sudah kehilangan tubuhmu..."

Suasana tetap hening, sementara Aqua, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, rasanya dirinya seperti... kehilangan tenaga, kepalanya serasa mulai berputar.

"Semua ini karena bantuan Aqua, dialah yang memusnahkan seluruh kegelapan di dalam hatiku, terutama kegelapanmu yang sangat menjijikkan. Mungkin itu tanda kalau aku lemah, tetapi justru karena itulah aku memiliki seseorang yang mampu membuatku kuat, tidak seperti kau yang sendirian..."

Mata Aqua kini berkunang-kunang, Aqua sungguh heran dengan keadaannya kali ini, dia memegang kepalanya namun itu tidak membuat kepalanya menjadi lebih ringan, kepalanya tetap terasa berat.

"Karena itu Xehanort... pergi, pergi dari sini, dan jangan ganggu kami lagi"

Bola berwarna ungu itu tiba-tiba saja meledak hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan setelah mendengar perkataan Terra, dan akhirnya Xehanort pun benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini. Terra menghembuskan nafasnya, akhirnya... akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari ikatan dengan Xehanort yang selama ini selalu menghantui dan membuatnya menderita. Dan akhirnya juga, ia bisa menjalani hubungannya dengan tenang bersama Aqua, tanpa merasa takut kalau ia akan melukai gadis yang dicintainya itu lagi.

"Aqua, ayo kita pe..."

Baru saja Terra hendak memanggil Aqua, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia dikagetkan dengan sosok Aqua yang terbaring lemas di atas tanah. Terra langsung berlari menuju ke arah Aqua, dan setelah itu ia mengangkat kepala Aqua agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya lebih dekat, Terra semakin kaget dan khawatir ketika melihat warna wajah Aqua yang pucat, dan lagi suhu tubuhnya dingin.

"Aqua...? Aqua? Kau kenapa Aqua?"

Terra menggoyang-goyangkan badan Aqua, tetapi Aqua tidak merespon, Terra juga memegangi pipi Aqua sambil memanggil namanya dengan pelan, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Terra terus berusaha untuk menyadarkan Aqua dari pingsannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ada sosok yang mendekatinya. Terra baru sadar setelah ia merasakan pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang, dan ternyata itu adalah Master Eraqus, dengan Ven yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"M... Master...," kata Terra sambil menatap gurunya, "aku... maafkan aku, gara-garaku semuanya jadi kacau..."

"Kita tunda dulu permintaan maafmu Terra...," kata Eraqus sambil membungkukkan dirinya, "sekarang kita harus menolong Aqua terlebih dulu"

"Apa... apa anda bisa menolong Aqua, Master?"

"...," Eraqus memejamkan matanya sesaat, "aku hanya bisa berusaha semampuku"

"...," Terra kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Aqua, dan setelah itu Master Eraqus memerintahkan Ven untuk membantu Terra membawa Aqua ke kamarnya.

"Aqua... kuharap kau tidak apa-apa...," kata Terra yang setelah itu mencium kening Aqua.

Sesampainya di kamar Aqua, Eraqus segera menggunakan magic 'Curaga' miliknya berkali-kali sambil diamati oleh Terra dan Ven yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Menurut Eraqus, Aqua pingsan karena ia terlalu kelelahan saja, selain itu tidak ada hal serius lainnya yang menimpa Aqua. Terra dan Ven bisa lebih lega sekarang, setidaknya Aqua tidak apa-apa, hanya perlu istirahat saja meski tidak tahu berapa lama.

"Biarkan dia istirahat, kurasa dia akan siuman besok," kata Eraqus sambil melenyapkan keybladenya, "aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu... dan Terra.."

"...ya Master?"

"Besok aku ingin bicara denganmu..."

"...," Terra tidak menjawab, dan ia membiarkan Eraqus pergi meninggalkan ruangan Aqua tanpa menjawab perkataannya sedikit pun.

"Terra...," kata Ven sambil memeluk pinggang Terra, membuat Terra sedikit terkejut, "tadi... aku takut kehilangan kau..."

"...," Terra tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala Ven, "aku tidak apa-apa Ven..."

"Aku benar-benar takut tadi," Ven mulai meneteskan air matanya, "kukira... kau akan mati"

"...jangan konyol Ven," kata Terra sambil tertawa kecil, "lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat di kamarmu... biar aku yang menjaga Aqua"

"..."

"Ayolah Ven, aku tahu kau lelah... aku tidak mau nanti kau ikut pingsan seperti Aqua"

Mendengar itu, Ven melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk, lalu ia pergi keluar dari kamar sambil mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum ia menutup pintunya kembali. Terra hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, seperti biasa jika ia memang sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara.

"..."

Senyuman di wajahnya tiba-tiba hilang seketika, ketika Terra memandang kembali sosok kekasihnya yang kini sedang berbaring di ranjang. Terra teringat akan apa yang dilakukan Xehanort dengan menggunakan tubuhnya tadi, dari menyerang Aqua dengan 'Firaga' sampai menyiksa Ven berkali-kali dengan tangannya, semua pemandangan itu ia ingat jelas meskipun Xehanort sedang mengambil alih dirinya. Tangan Terra sedikit bergetar, ia masih tidak percaya kalau tangannya ini... kedua tangannya ini telah melukai dua orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya, hatinya serasa hancur menjadi serpihan ketika-ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi satu persatu, tanpa ia sadari... air matanya tumpah.

"... Aku... rasanya aku memang tidak pantas untukmu..."

Terra berjalan menuju ke ranjang Aqua, dan kemudian ia duduk di sisi ranjang, sembari menggenggam tangan Aqua yang masih lemas.

"Rasanya... sudah kesekian kalinya aku terus menyakitimu...," kata Terra sambil mempererat genggamannya, "kau tahu Aqua? Hatiku terus terasa sakit, apalagi ketika aku harus melihat kau seperti sekarang ini"

Aqua masih memejamkan matanya, tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Terra tutup mulut dan menghentikannya mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya aku bilang ini... tapi, aku ingin sekali mengatakannya... aku... ," Terra memejamkan matanya sesaat, membiarkan air matanya menetes kembali untuk ke sekian kalinya, "maafkan aku... maafkan aku karena aku sering sekali merepotkanmu, maafkan aku juga karena aku sudah sering membuatmu menderita dan terluka karena aku, aku... aku sama sekali tak bisa melindungimu..."

"Harusnya, waktu itu akulah yang minta maaf padamu, saat kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku tapi kau tidak bisa menolongku, harusnya aku yang berbicara itu. Aku... aku sama sekali tak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya yang selalu mengejarmu karena kau selalu bersamaku, mungkin... bisa dibilang aku lalai dalam menjagamu"

Terra memindahkan posisi tangannya ke wajah Aqua, dan setelah itu ia mengelus-elus wajah Aqua yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, "katakan padaku Aqua... apa aku... apa aku masih pantas untuk mencintaimu? Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu, setelah apa yang terjadi padamu, setelah apa yang... "

Ketika Terra mau melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia melihat sesuatu mengalir keluar dari mata Aqua yang sedang terpejam, itu... air mata, Aqua menangis?

"Aqua... kau, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Aqua tetap tidak membuka matanya, meski begitu air matanya masih mengalir. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Terra, atau mungkin hatinya lah yang mendengar dan merasakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Terra.

"...," Terra menghapus air matanya, dan setelah itu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aqua, "Aqua, aku tidak tahu apa kau bisa mendengarku atau tidak, tetapi kuharap kau bisa mendengar ini... sesuatu yang ingin selalu kuperdengarkan untukmu..."

Terra mengelus pelan wajah Aqua, dan setelah itu ia mulai membuka mulutnya...

_Lately you have been asking me__  
><em>_if all my words are true__  
><em>_Don't you know I'll do anything for you___

_Sometimes I haven't been good to you__  
><em>_Sometimes I've made you cry__  
><em>_And I am sorry for everything___

_but I promise you girl__  
><em>_I promise you this___

_Chorus:__  
><em>_When the blue night is over my face__  
><em>_on the dark side of the world in space__  
><em>_When I'm all alone with the stars above__  
><em>_you are the one I love___

_So there's no need to worry girl__  
><em>_My heart is sealed for you__  
><em>_And no one's gonna take it away___

_cos' I promise you girl__  
><em>_I promise you this___

_Chorus:__  
><em>_When the blue night is over my face__  
><em>_on the dark side of the world in space__  
><em>_When I'm all alone with the stars above__  
><em>_you are the one I love___

_Your voice is calling to me in my dreams__  
><em>_My love is stronger than it's ever been (back to Chorus)_

(Based from Michael Learns To Rock – Blue Night)

Selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, Terra kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Aqua, sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya Terra membisikkan pelan kalimat, "aku mencintaimu..."

Akhirnya saya update juga chapter ini, apakah menurut kalian chapter ini kurang bagus? Karena itu saya mohon review dan kritik kalian, terima kasih XD (Btw, lagu Blue Night itu enak banget, wajib di denger tuh)


	15. Chapter 15 : The Only Exception

KH_15

THE ONLY EXCEPTION

Hari yang penuh perjuangan itu akhirnya berakhir dengan munculnya sinar matahari pagi dari arah timur, sinar matahari yang sangat terang yang juga menghapus seluruh kegelapan malam. Cahaya matahari itu menembus jendela kamar Aqua dan perlahan-lahan mengenai wajahnya, membuatnya tersadar dari tidur nya selama 12 jam. Matanya masih terasa berat, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah punya tenaga untuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya pelan.

"...," Aqua meregangkan kedua tangannya, namun tiba-tiba tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu, sesuatu yang keras, meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Aqua mengalihkan pandangannya, dan matanya melebar ketika ia melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya, Terra.

"... Terra?"

Aqua mendekatkan dirinya ke Terra yang sedang tertidur lelap, ia pikir, berarti Terra terus menunggunya semalaman? Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Terra tidur di sampingnya, bahkan dia juga baru merasakan tangan kiri Terra yang memeluk tubuhnya dari tadi. Mungkin, tangan ini lah yang terus menjaganya semalaman.

"...," Aqua memperlihatkan senyumnya, dan saat tangan kanannya mau menyentuh wajah Terra, tiba-tiba saja Terra terbangun dari tidurnya, membuat Aqua terpaksa menarik tangannya kembali.

"... Aqua?"

"Hei...," kata Aqua sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ngh... kau sudah sadar?"

"...," Aqua tertawa kecil, "kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku sudah tak apa-apa"

"Kuharap... ini bukan mimpi"

"Tentu saja bukan... ini nyata Terra"

"Rasanya... baru tadi aku tidur di sampingmu, menunggumu sampai kau bangun"

"Astaga, kau tidak mimpi Terra... aku sungguhan bangun"

"...," Terra tertawa kecil, dan setelah itu ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Aqua, "aku tahu ini nyata..."

Aqua membalas pelukan Terra, dan setelah itu ia berbisik, "apa aku membuatmu khawatir?"

"Sangat...," kata Terra sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Aqua, "aku sampai takut kalau kau tidak bangun lagi..."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya... kurasa kau tak perlu ragu lagi... aku selalu menunggu sampai akhirnya kau membuka matamu"

"... ternyata, aku memang tak bisa apa-apa ya?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, saat Vanitas menyerangku pun, aku sama sekali tak sempat menangkis atau menghindarinya. Lalu, akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihatmu dikuasai oleh Xehanort..."

"... Aqua"

"Andai bibi Merryweather tidak membantumu sebelumnya, aku yakin aku takkan bisa apa-apa..."

"..."

"Setidaknya, aku bersyukur karena... ternyata kau menganggapku sebagai cinta sejatimu"

"...," Terra tersenyum mendengarnya, "kau tahu? Sebelum bertemu kau, aku hampir tidak mempercayai yang namanya cinta"

"...hah?"

"Mungkin... ini karena aku hampir tak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua ku sewaktu kecil, sampai Master Eraqus mengangkatku menjadi muridnya dan pindah kesini, keadaanku baru lebih baik..."

"... hoo, mungkin ini jawaban kenapa kau sangat tidak ramah padaku waktu aku pertama kali masuk menjadi murid disini...," kata Aqua sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah... sebenarnya tidak juga," kata Terra, "sebenarnya sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku"

"Sesuatu yang... aneh?"

"Iya, entah kenapa rasanya...," Terra meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke dadanya, "ada sesuatu dari dirimu yang menarik perhatianku... yang sepertinya hanya bisa kurasakan darimu... dan bukan dari perempuan lainnya"

"Hanya... dariku?"

Terra tersenyum, setelah itu ia bangun dari ranjang Aqua dan berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu ia berdiri membelakangi jendela, membuat tubuhnya terkena sinar matahari pagi yang saat itu masih belum tinggi. Aqua hanya memandang heran kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya itu, namun ia bisa menyadari kalau sepertinya Terra ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, karena siluet mulutnya mulai bergerak.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry__  
><em>_and curse at the wind.__  
><em>_He broke his own heart and I watched__  
><em>_as he tried to reassemble it.___

_And my momma swore__  
><em>_that she would never let herself forget.__  
><em>_And that was the day that I promised__  
><em>_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.___

_But Darling,__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.___

_Maybe I know somewhere__  
><em>_deep in my soul__  
><em>_that love never lasts.__  
><em>_And we've got to find other ways__  
><em>_to make it alone.__  
><em>_Keep a straight face.__  
><em>_And I've always lived like this__  
><em>_keeping a comfortable distance.__  
><em>_And up until now I had sworn to myself__  
><em>_that I'm content with loneliness.___

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk.___

_Well you are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.___

_I've got a tight grip on reality,__  
><em>_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.__  
><em>_I know you're leaving in the morning__  
><em>_when you wake up.__  
><em>_Leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream.___

_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.___

_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.___

_I'm on my way to believing__  
><em>_And I'm on my way to believing_

(Based from Paramore – The Only Exception)

Terra selesai menyelesaikan lagunya, dan reaksi dari Aqua hanya sebuah tatapan yang memandang lurus ke wajah kekasihnyya. Tatapan itu tidak hanya sebuah tanda kagum akan suara Terra yang terdengar merdu di telinganya, tetapi juga tanda kalau Aqua tidak percaya... tidak percaya bahwa Terra sudah tertarik dengan dirinya sejak lama sekali. Terra berjalan mendekati Aqua dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya, dan setelah ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengamati Aqua yang kini sedang setengah berbaring.

"Maaf karena aku baru cerita sekarang padamu...," kata Terra sambil memulai topik pembicaraan, "sebenarnya, dulu aku hampir tak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta..."

"...," Aqua hanya diam, dia menajamkan telinganya agar dapat mendengar cerita Terra lebih jelas lagi.

"Kedua orang tuaku bekerja... bekerja dan selalu bekerja hingga tengah malam sampai rasanya mereka tidak punya waktu untukku, hidup di Radiant Garden memang sulit, apalagi pekerjaan kedua orang tuaku tidak tetap..."

"..."

"Aku terus menjalani hidup yang kesepian seperti itu sampai aku berusia 15 tahun, aku selalu sendirian... bahkan di kelas pun aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Dan lagi bukannya aku sombong, banyak sekali perempuan yang mencoba mendekatiku dan bahkan ada yang 'menembak' ku, tapi sayangnya kutolak. Aku terlalu malas... bukan, mungkin trauma, aku tidak mau menjalani hidup rumah tangga seperti kedua orang tuaku. Karena itulah aku menutup diri, dan kelihatannya itulah alasan mengapa hatiku dihuni oleh kegelapan"

"...," Aqua memeluk kedua kakinya, mencoba mendengar kelanjutan cerita Terra.

"Sampai akhirnya Master Eraqus datang padaku dan berkata kalau aku memiliki semacam potensi tersembunyi, aku pun merasa sedikit... heran, tetapi juga senang, terutama saat Master bilang aku harus pindah ke Land of Departure. Aku sangat senang waktu itu, dalam hatiku aku berkata kalau aku tak perlu lagi menjumpai kedua orang tuaku, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku, yang aku pikirkan... aku bisa menyendiri disini, tanpa diganggu siapapun. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

"...," Terra tersenyum, "sampai akhirnya sekitar sebulan kemudian, seorang pendatang baru dengan warna rambutnya yang unik datang kemari sambil malu-malu... berdiri di samping Master sambil menundukkan kepalanya"

"...," Aqua masih berniat mendengarkan, meski dia tahu kalau yang dibicarakan Terra adalah dirinya.

"Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang lain di hatiku saat aku melihatnya, dan aku langsung merasa... kalau dia itu berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang biasanya mendekatiku dengan maksud tertentu. Dan, rasanya muncul sesuatu yang aneh di hatiku..."

"... Terra"

"Awalnya aku masih bersikap dingin kepadanya, kalau boleh jujur... aku terus berusaha menghindarinya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku terkesan padanya..."

"... apa itu?"

"Lima belas September pukul 6 sore," kata Terra sambil mengelus wajah Aqua, "kau ingat?"

"Lima belas... September?" Aqua berusaha mengingat-ingat, setelah bergumam beberapa saat barulah ia sadar, "oh... "

"Ya, saat itu... kau bisa mengingat hari ulang tahunku, yang bahkan Master Eraqus saja tidak ingat. Kau datang ke depan ruanganku, dan setelah itu memberiku ucapan selamat sambil memberikan sebuah kado yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru muda"

"Astaga Terra... kau bahkan mengingat sampai sedetil itu?"

"Aku tak mungkin lupa Aqua... karena..."

"Karena?"

"Saat itu adalah... saat aku mulai tertarik denganmu"

Aqua melebarkan matanya, dan setelah itu ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya karena shock.

"Akhirnya... sejak itu aku bisa membuka diri... meski lebih sering denganmu. Aku yang tadinya tak pernah bicara, akhirnya aku bisa bicara juga meskipun hanya satu dua kata, dan... entah kenapa, lama kelamaan aku bisa tersenyum juga"

"..."

"Tak pernah seorang pun yang pernah berhasil mengubah diriku sepenuhnya, kecuali kau... Aqua, kau seperti sebuah pengecualian dalam hatiku..."

"Terra..."

"Dan sejak itu... aku pun... jatuh cinta padamu"

Kalimat itu seolah-olah membuat Aqua beku, dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, bukan karena sedih, tetapi karena... senang dan terharu, terharu karena dia tak menyangka kalau Terra memiliki kisah seperti itu. Melihat itu, Terra menghampiri Aqua dan mengelus-elus wajahnya, ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Aqua yang mengalir.

"Apa ceritaku segitu mengharukannya? Sampai membuatmu menangis," tanya Terra sambil tersenyum.

"...," Aqua tertawa kecil, "bisa dibilang begitu"

Saat mereka mau berciuman, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan dari luar. Aqua mempersilahkannya masuk, dan saat pintu terbuka, ternyata sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu itu adalah... Master Eraqus. Terra langsung berdiri dari kasur, dan ia juga sudah tahu akan maksud dari kedatangan gurunya itu, ia merasa... kalau dia pasti akan dihukum.

"Master...," kata Terra sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya...," jawab Eraqus, "kurasa kau tahu maksudku datang kemari, Terra?"

"...," Terra tidak menjawab, dan ia perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Master... apa maksudmu?" tanya Aqua.

"...," Eraqus hanya terdiam. Kemudian, Aqua bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Terra.

"Master... apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan Terra?"

"... Aqua, tak akan terjadi apa-apa," kata Terra, "kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Kau selalu berkata begitu Terra...," kata Aqua sambil menggenggam tangan Terra.

"Sungguh, aku memang tak apa-apa," kata Terra.

"... Terra," Eraqus tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya, "aku ingin membicarakan kejadian kemarin denganmu..."

"...ya," jawab Terra.

"Sebenarnya, aku cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Xehanort terhadap kita semua... terutama terhadap kau Terra... dia membuatmu marah dan membuatmu dikendalikan oleh kegelapan dan olehnya..."

"..."

"Selain itu, dengan tubuhmu ia memanggil banyak sekali Unversed, dan yang tak kusangka adalah ia bisa memanggil Unversed legendaris 'Hand of Misery' yang hanya bisa dipanggil oleh seseorang yang memiliki kegelapan terkuat"

"...," Terra masih tidak menjawab.

"Ia juga melukai Aqua dan Ven dengan tubuhmu... aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau dia akan berbuat seperti itu... obsesi sungguh telah membuat dirinya berubah," kata Eraqus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Master," kata Terra sambil mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Eraqus yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"...Ya?"

"Jika anda ingin menghukumku, hukum aku sekarang...," kata Terra, yang membuat Aqua terkejut.

"Terra, apa maksudmu?" tanya Aqua.

"Semua ini karena aku... andaikan aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku, maka Xehanort tidak akan bisa merasuki tubuhku dan... semua ini takkan terjadi"

"...Terra"

"Aku tahu minta maaf tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah, tetapi... setidaknya aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman dari anda..."

"...," Eraqus terdiam.

"Aku tak keberatan sama sekali, Master. Hukumlah aku...," kata Terra sambil berlutut.

Eraqus menatap Terra dan Aqua secara bergantian, dan setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Terra, tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Terra.

"Berdirilah Terra..."

"...," Terra mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Berdirilah...," ulang Eraqus.

terra sempat ragu, namun akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan gurunya. Dari ekspresinya, Eraqus memang tidak terlihat seperti ingin menghukum Terra, wajahnya memang selalu terlihat tegas, namun kalau soal sikap terkadang Eraqus tidak bisa ditebak, karena espresi serta sikapnya tidak selalu senada.

"...," Terra menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Asal kau tahu Terra, aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menghukummu..."

"... Master," kata Aqua.

"A... apa?" tanya Terra yang tidak percaya.

"Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghukummu. Bagaimana pun juga, kau adalah korban, dan kalau soal mengendalikan emosi, kurasa siapa pun yang melihat orang yang dicintainya itu dilukai, pasti ia akan marah, termasuk aku," kata Eraqus sambil memegang dadanya.

"Apa... apa anda sungguh tidak akan menghukumku?"

"...," Eraqus tertawa kecil, "tidak, lagipula... kau sempat melawannya kan? Aku melihatnya di balik Wall of Darkness itu, sampai kau ditolong Aqua hingga ia kehabisan tenaga"

"...hah?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa untuk memberitahu kalian, tetapi penyebab dari Aqua pingsan adalah karena dia menyalurkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membangkitkan sihir Merryweather yang tersimpan di dalam tubuh Terra, tentunya... lewat ciuman itu," kata Eraqus.

"...," Terra menatap Aqua yang ada disampingnya, dan setelah itu ia memeluknya, "terima kasih..."

"...," Aqua tersenyum kecil, "sama-sama, terima kasih juga karena kau sudah menjagaku semalaman..."

Eraqus menatapi kedua muridnya sambil tersenyum, dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Aqua, dengan maksud agar tak mengganggu waktu romantis mereka.

Akhirnya, saya update juga! Maaf ya kalau dialognya kebanyakan, dan buat complicated021, saya penuhin requestmu nih, maaf ya kalau kesannya maksa, hehehe. Read n review please!


	16. Last Chapter : Power of Love

KH_LAST

POWER OF LOVE

Setelah kejadian itu, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, dan Eraqus kembali menjalani hidup mereka seperti biasa di Land of Departure, tanpa perlu takut akan bayang-bayang Xehanort lagi. Mereka kembali berlatih bersama hingga waktunya ujian Keyblade Master tiba, waktu dari pagi hingga sore mereka habiskan untuk mengasah kemampuan masing-masing. Mereka berlatih lebih keras sekarang, pertarungan dengan Xehanort sebelumnya membuat mereka sadar kalau mereka harus bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang, agar mereka bisa lebih bersiap jika ada musuh lagi yang datang.

Masing-masing dari mereka berlatih di berbeda tempat, dan berhubung malam sudah mau tiba, Terra memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan latihannya. Ia cukup lelah, semua itu terlihat dari keringatnya yang mengucur lebih deras daripada biasanya. Terra menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus keringat yang mengenai matanya, dan setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, untuk istirahat, mandi, dan kemudian tidur. Ketika ia baru mau menaiki tangga memasuki menara, tiba-tiba ia melihat Aqua sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah Summit, dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke langit malam. Karena penasaran, Terra memutuskan untuk menghampiri Aqua yang kelihatannya juga sedang asyik mengamati pemandangan langit yang selalu sama itu, sampai-sampai Aqua tidak menyadari kalau Terra perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekatinya, hingga jarak di antara mereka berdua hanya selang beberapa meter saja, barulah Aqua menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Hei...," sapa Terra.

"Hai...," jawab Aqua sambil tersenyum manis, "kukira kau sudah di kamar"

"Awalnya...," kata Terra sambil berdiri di samping Aqua, "tapi ketika aku melihatmu, aku langsung penasaran..."

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau ini adalah kesukaanku?"

"Maksudmu... mengamati bintang?"

"Iya... kau juga kan? Waktu itu, aku juga melihatmu sedang mengamati bintang di kamarmu..."

"Yah, begitulah..."

Kali ini Terra ikut mengamati langit bersama Aqua, yah... memang benar seperti kata Aqua, hal ini memang kesukaannya. Jejeran bintang memang selalu terlihat penuh dan posisinya tidak ada yang berubah, namun justru hal itulah yang menarik perhatian Terra, jumlah bintang yang selalu sama, dan keindahannya juga selalu sama. Saat Terra juga sedang asyik, tiba-tiba Terra merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di pundaknya, saat ia menoleh, ternyata itu adalah kepala Aqua yang sedang bersandar padanya.

"Kau capek?" tanya Terra sambil memeluk pinggang Aqua.

"Hm...," jawab Aqua, dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Kau mau kembali ke kamar?"

"...," Aqua menguap sesaat, "boleh..."

Melihat Aqua yang menguap, Terra berjalan mendekati Aqua dan dengan kedua tangannya ia menggendong Aqua dengan gaya menggendong ala putri. Aqua yang tadinya sempat ingin memejamkan matanya sesaat menjadi terkejut, dan dengan kedua tangannya ia memukul-mukul pelan Terra, tanda memberontak.

"He... hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Terra?" tanya Aqua sambil memukul pundak Terra, tetapi sepertinya tidak berasa.

"Membawamu ke kamarmu," jawab Terra sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kan bisa jalan sendiri! Turunkan!"

"Kau sudah mengantuk, takutnya kau malah ketiduran pas jalan," kata Terra sambil tertawa kecil.

"A... apaan sih!"

"Sudahlah Aqua, lumayan untuk melatih ototku..."

"Apa...?" Aqua memegang perutnya, "apa aku segemuk itu?"

"Ha ha ha, aku cuma bercanda," kata Terra, "aku benar-benar hanya ingin menggendongmu"

Aqua akhirnya menyerah, dan setelah itu ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Terra, "kalau itu maumu..."

Terra tersenyum, dan setelah itu ia mencium bibir dan pipi Aqua secara bergantian. Aqua membalasnya, dan kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tubuh Terra.

"Keras...," kata Aqua.

"Apanya?"

"Tubuhmu, jadinya tidak enak kalau dipakai untuk tidur..."

"...," Terra tertawa kecil, "kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar... sebentar lagi sampai kita sampai di kamarmu.."

Aqua mengangguk, dan seperti kata Terra, tak perlu makan waktu banyak untuk berjalan sampai ke kamar Aqua. Bagi Terra yang sudah sering mengangkat beban berat, mengangkat Aqua dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti waktu berjalan bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya, bahkan sewaktu menaiki tangga sekalipun. Terra mengamati wajah Aqua yang saat ini sedang bersandar di tubuhnya, matanya semakin menyipit... pertanda kalau Aqua semakin mengantuk, melihat itu Terra langsung mempercepat langkahnya, sambil berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan guncangan yang terlalu keras.

Tak lama kemudian, Terra sampai di depan kamar Aqua, dengan hati-hati ia membuka kenop pintu dengan menggunakan sikut kanannya. Aqua masih belum tertidur meskipun Terra tahu matanya sudah semakin berat, dan ketika Terra memasuki kamar, dengan pelan-pelan ia membaringkan tubuh Aqua di atas ranjang.

"Terima kasih," kata Aqua sambil tersenyum.

"Tak usah berterima kasih...," kata Terra sambil melepas sepatu Aqua.

"Hei... tak usah," kata Aqua sambil berusaha bangun.

"Tak apa-apa, jarang-jarang kan aku bertindak begini?"

"Jangan terlalu mementingkanku Terra, kan sudah pernah kubilang..."

"Sudah kubilang tak apa-apa, kau tidur saja..."

"Tapi..."

Saat Aqua mau melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja bibir Terra sudah menempel lagi di bibirnya, menahan Aqua untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidurlah," bisik Terra.

Aqua melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Terra, "aku mau asal kamu juga tidur bersamaku..."

"... jika itu maumu"

Aqua kembali berbaring, dengan Terra yang juga ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Ketika ia melihat wajah Terra, Aqua baru kali ini menyadari, bahwa sekarang ia sudah bisa hidup dengan tenang bersamanya, ia sudah tak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan dirinya lagi. Kegelapan itu sudah sirna dari hatinya, kini ia sudah tak perlu khawatir kalau Terra akan dikuasai kembali. Aqua mengulurkan tangannya, dan setelah itu ia mengelus-elus wajah Terra yang saat ini sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum,

"Aku baru sadar...," kata Aqua.

"Hm?"

"Aku baru sadar kalau... aku sudah tak perlu khawatir lagi akan kehilangan kau..."

"... begitu juga denganku," kata Terra sambil meraba pipi Aqua, "aku juga tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu lagi, sekarang kita bisa hidup bersama dengan tenang..."

"Ya... Kau benar..."

"Dan... semua itu berkat kau... berkat kekuatan yang kau berikan padaku..."

"...," Aqua memasang ekspresi tak percaya, "Aku? Kekuatan apa yang kuberi untukmu...?"

"...", Terra tersenyum, "Itu adalah cintamu padaku, Aqua. Kekuatan cintamu lah yang sebenarnya menyelamatkanku"

"...," Aqua menatap mata Terra, tetapi tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh...," Terra mendekatkan wajahnya, "sekali lagi Aqua, terima kasih... tanpa bantuanmu, aku pasti sudah mati karena Xehanort"

"... aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu," jawab Aqua sambil tersenyum, "karena kaulah yang selalu melindungi diriku ketika aku selalu dalam bahaya, bahkan waktu itu kau sempat melawan Xehanort yang hendak menyerangku..."

"...," Terra menatap bola mata Aqua, "meskipun aku gagal menyelamatkanmu waktu itu?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak gagal... kau memang menyelamatkanku, Terra...", jawab Aqua sambil mengecup pipi Terra.

"...," Terra mengelus kepala Aqua, dan setelah itu ia berkata, "aku mencintaimu Aqua, sekarang dan selamanya..."

"...Aku juga," kata Aqua, "... aku cinta padamu, Terra"

Mereka berdua kembali mempertemukan bibirnya, saling menyalurkan gairah serta rasa cintanya masing-masing. Mungkin momen ini sering terjadi, namun bagi Terra dan Aqua, momen malam itu merupakan momen yang paling membahagiakan bagi keduanya. _Power of Love,_ tak ada kekuatan lain yang mampu mengalahkan kekuatan ini, baik kegelapan yang sangat kuat sekalipun, kegelapan itu akan sirna oleh kekuatan cinta sepasang manusia yang memang saling mencintai dengan tulus. Terra dan Aqua telah membuktikannya, cinta mereka berdua lah yang juga menyelamatkan mereka dari jurang keputus asaan, cinta mereka jugalah yang membuat mereka bisa berjuang dan mempertahankan orang yang mereka cintai. Terra dan Aqua, _always there for each other..., always love each other... always live for each other... until forever, because their love will never die._

_The whispers in the morning__  
><em>_Of lovers sleeping tight__  
><em>_Are rolling by like thunder now__  
><em>_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body__  
><em>_And feel each move you make__  
><em>_Your voice is warm and tender__  
><em>_A love that I could not forsake_

_(chorus)__  
><em>_'Cause I'm your lady__  
><em>_And you are my man__  
><em>_Whenever you reach for me__  
><em>_I'll do all that I can_

_Thust is how I'm feeling__  
><em>_Lying in your arms__  
><em>_when the world sends to much to take__  
><em>_That all ends when I am with you__  
><em>_Even though there may be times__  
><em>_It seems I'm farther away__  
><em>_Never wonder where I am__  
><em>_'Cause I am always by your side_

_(2nd chorus)__  
><em>_'Cause I am your lady__  
><em>_And you are my man__  
><em>_Whenever you reach for me__  
><em>_I'll do all that I can__  
><em>_We're heading for something__  
><em>_Somewhere I've never been__  
><em>_Sometimes I am frightened__  
><em>_But I'm ready to learn__  
><em>_Of the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating__  
><em>_Made it clear suddenly__  
><em>_the feeling that I can't go on__  
><em>_Is a light years away_

_(2nd chorus)__  
><em>_'Cause I am your lady__  
><em>_And you are my man__  
><em>_Whenever you reach for me__  
><em>_I'll do all that I can__  
><em>_We're heading for something__  
><em>_Somewhere I've never been__  
><em>_Sometimes I am frightened__  
><em>_But I'm ready to learn__  
><em>_Of the power of love_

_the power of love_

_ooh ooh oooh__  
><em>_sometimes i am frightened by im ready to learnt__  
><em>_the power of love_

_(Based from Celine Dion – Power of Love)_

THE END

Akhirnya saya selesai juga menyelesaikan fic ini. maaf ya, kalau misalkan chapter terakhir ini kurang bagus, tetapi saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuatnya bagus dan terkesan. Terima kasih banget buat Fedeoya Kimchi, Roxas Sora Cools, Valefor, CFS, Complicated021, KuroMaki RoXora, serta Ventus Hikari buat reviewnya, kalian benar-benar sangat membantu saya . Please Read and Review!

Also, I really thank you for AquaStormXIV, Terra ForceXIII, raniza, CLOUDxTIFAforever, xxCloudTifaxx, and resistance123 for giving me so many inspirations!


End file.
